A Certain Disaster Boy
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Yuuki, is a Level 4 with a tricky nature and playful attitude. He leads a somewhat normal life. From juggling normal life with helping the Third Level 5, and keeping a promise to the Fifth Level 5. Watch as his life goes from somewhat normal, to completely abnormal. AU with canon elements mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this story~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter~**

 **This story is basically going to be AU with some canon elements mixed in. And it is Oc based, but some canon characters will have starring roles, as you'll see as you read the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this series or anything related to it. All that story goes to the respective owners. I only my Oc.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Makoto...Darling~" A familiar voice rang out. "Its time to wake up Darling~"

A young teenage boy identified as Makoto, or Darling to the voice, rolled around in his bed, his eyebrows twitching wildly.

The young boy was around the age of 14, had short blonde hair with two ahoge's sticking out of the top of his head which always twitched whenever his emotions ran high, as if they responded to his emotions. His eyes are peculiar as they were both blood red, with sharp, almost cat like pupils.

He is of an average height for teens his age. He has fair skin and is rather in shape for someone his age, not overly muscular, and not overly thin looking. For most who saw him, he was something classed as a Bishounen, but to the girl standing to the side of his bed, he was her 'Darling'.

"Noooo...just a...few more minutes..."

A young teenage girl, around the age of 14, standing beside the bed, looked on with a complicated expression. The girl had long blonde hair, more like golden. She is wearing a pair of white gloves, and stocking that are both adorned with laces.

She's also currently wearing the official school uniform for Tokiwadai middle school which consists of a short sleeved white dress shirt, a light brown sleeveless vest with the schools emblem on the left side, near her breast area, and a dark tan pocketed skirt for the lower area of her body.

She's also well endowed for her age, something she uses to tease her male companion about. The thing about this girl however, was the fact that while her eyes were golden in colour, they also had a peculiar star design in them.

She sighed at him.

"Well Darling, you don't have a choice~ I have used my super cooking ability to make you a breakfast fit for a King~"

The young teen sat up, and looked at the blonde haired girl with a frown.

"I don't want to die thank you."

He put his head back on the pillow, ignoring the Level 5 Mental Out girl. The young girl gained a tick mark by her head, and brought out her remote. A remote she uses to control people with.

"Darling~ Don't make me use my brainwashing ability on you~"

Even though she said it with a cheery voice, a cold venom was laced in the words.

The young boy, shot up straight away and threw up his hands in a defensive position.

"P-Please Misaki-chan! I-I am awake!"

The newly identified Misaki looked at the boy who has fear in his eyes. Fear, due to Misaki threatening him to use her ability on him.

"There, it wasn't so hard, was it Darling?"

"Hmmmmm, I suppose..."

The boy trailed off, looking at the Mental Out girl with even more fear. Her hand, hasn't left the remote.

"Anyway Darling! Please get up! We've got things to discuss like always!"

He nodded, not wanting to piss of the girl with such a scary ability. The girl bounces up, and claps her hands together happily. She put her control in her bag that had a big star on it, then she turned heels.

"Be in the dining room in a minute Darling~"

With a wave, the girl left.

"My...another day. Uwah...death by cooking isn't good..."

The boy sighed, and got out of his bed. He knew, it was another day in his life...

* * *

 **Makoto P.O.V**

I came out of the bedroom, fully dressed in my school uniform. No, it wasn't the same as the ones the school girls wear at Tokiwadai. Of course it isn't as it would be a school girl uniform which I'm not!

My school uniform consists of a white dress shirt, a blue blazer on top of that with my schools logo on the left side of the blazer, on the breast pocket. I also wear shoes that typical students wear, and gray coloured pants.

I walked towards the dining room of this extravagant apartment. I say apartment, but it looks way too fancy for an apartment. Thanks to Misaki-chan, this place looks like it is fit for a Queen...which technically she is since she is Level 5 Mental Out...

She has a scary ability if you ask me. Its something that even scares me, a Level 4. But there are only 7 Level 5's in the whole Academy City. With all those people...only 7 of them. Its a scary concept.

"Darling~"

"Y...Yeah, I'm here."

Misaki-chan, is sat at the decorated table, sitting elegantly. Misaki-chan is like...erm, to be honest, I'm not sure what she is to me. A partner? Friends? I have no idea what I would classify our relationship as. All I know is, that Misaki-chan is someone I...follow I guess?

I walked over, and sat next to her because...there was a plate in front of me. It was...I think its soup? I'm not actually sure what it is to be honest. It looked quite dodgy to me. B-But...Misaki-chan made it so...I will...

"Darling, you can sit down you know?"

"Y...Yeah okay."

I'm hesitant. But, I did as she wished. I sat next to her, to see that she is looking at me, with a slight smile...no. She isn't looking at me specifically, she is looking at the food in front of me...and at me as well. Okay, so her eyes go from me to the food, to me again.

I took the spoon that was directly left of the bowl of soup. From here, I can smell the otherworldly smell, coming from the bowl. Misaki-chan has many talents...cooking isn't one of them.

I know that if I ingest that, I will be feeling it throughout the day. I wish, I could just levitate it out of the room, and somewhere far away...give it to a certain pigtailed girl who keeps me away from that special person~!

"Go ahead Darling~ Tell me what you think~"

I'm sure she's trying to kill me. Why doesn't she just take control of me and make me slit my throat or something? Is she trying to kill me slowly?

I looked at the soup, and saw that a purple...aura is coming from it. Should soup be producing such a weird looking aura!?

I cried and lowered the spoon into the bowl, only putting on a fraction of soup onto the surface of the spoon. I raised it to my mouth, placing it inside and gulped it down while crying my eyes out.

"So, what'd you think? Is my cooking ability supreme or is it supreme?"

"S-Supreme alright."

I gave a strained smile with a voice to match and a cheesy thumbs up.

She claps her hands together happily.

"I'm so glad! Now please eat up Darling."

I don't want too though! I put down the soon, and faced her with a bewitching smile.

"Misaki-chan, while the soup is lovely..." I scratched the back of my head. "I-I am...kind of full..."

"Full? You only took one little power taste." She raised a hand to her face, tears seemingly forming by her eyes! "I-I understand Darling...clearly, my food isn't good enough..."

Ooh no! Whether its the humanity in me, or the sheer willingness not to upset the female population, I grabbed the spoon and wolfed down the soup, resisting the urge not to throw up. I can literally taste the bile raising in my throat, but I can't be sick here!

Once finished, I put down the bowl, and sat on the chair, with my hands together in a prayer-like stance. I'm crying, I literally am. That tasted like DEATH! I hope my time hasn't come! I-I still want to live!

"Ooh Darling, did my superior cooking ability make you cry out in happiness?"

Its something along those lines anyway. Just not the happiness part.

"So Misaki-chan, you going to annoy Misaka-san today?"

"But of course, if I see her that is. The girls getting to comfortable for my liking. You know that our factions are basically at war with one another."

"Isn't war a little far? I mean, this is only a school based thing..."

"Its war."

She shot a look at me, a cold one at that. I-I guess she takes it really serious. Misaka-san on the other hand...I don't think that she takes it as seriously.

I brushed the bangs out of my face as Misaki-chan sends me a question.

"Darling, what're you doing today?"

"I'm glad you asked!" I stood up and pointed at Misaki-chan dramatically as she sweatdropped. "I, am going to be in Tokiwadai today!"

"Really? Why?"

I'm shocked she hasn't just read my mind. But...we have a certain relationship where she doesn't always read my mind. We have a certain trust with one another. I know that I trust her with my life, and she trusts me as well.

"Eh...something about an exchange program for a few days. Strange, isn't it? I wonder how the girls are going to take it if a boy is in their class?"

"Is it just you?"

I shook my head.

"Its me, and a few others as well. I'm in Misaka-sans class, according to what I was told the other day. The famous Electromaster. The Railgun...as long as she doesn't fire one off at me..."

I added, as an afterthought. I've been on the end of Misaka-sans...certain kind of outrage...her anger is very scary. I could feel the love though...from the shocks.

When hearing that I would be in Misaka-sans class, she adopts a frown.

"Hmph, I see. So, who's deciding ability was it that placed you in the class of Misaka-sans and not my own? I feel a little complicated now. My ability to concentrate has gone down quite considerably."

That's very depressing. She sounds like someone has taken away her favourite toy. I smiled weakly and looked at the clock on the wall...ooh, its time for me to depart! Misaki-chan is fine, as she can pretty much brainwash whoever she wants...even to get out of doing work if she wishes.

"Misaki-chan, I've got to go...see you later?"

"Okay Darling~ Try and have fun~"

"I certainly will."

Its time to go and steal food from Misaka-san~ She usually carries something for me. We have an arrangement. I give her one of those freaky looking frog collective item things, and I get my food.

I went to the door, making my bag come to me in the process with my ability. I took the handle of my back and throw it over my shoulder. Then my hand went for the round doorknob.

"Anything I can do for you before I go Misaki-chan?"

"Erm...no, I don't think so. Goodbye~"

I opened the door, and made sure no one is outside. Technically, I shouldn't be here, as this is the girls dorm for Tokiwadai. But, I live here. I don't have another place that I call my own.

Making sure the coast is clear, I exited the room and walked left down the long corridor. Misaka-sans room isn't going to take me long to get too. But there is going to be a problem...Shirai...she will be there.

If I'm lucky, Judgment has called her away this time. She doesn't like me, as I get close to her "Onee-sama!" who she loves very much. But, unless Misaka-san is a lesbian, I don't think that I am going to have a problem.

* * *

 **[Mikoto and Kuroko Dorm room]**

It took me less than 20 minutes to make it to her residence. Since I had to dodge a number of people, it took me a little longer than I had anticipated.

I knocked on the door lightly. I waited patiently for the occupants of the room to open the door. I know someone is inside, as I can hear footsteps.

It took less than a minute for the door to open. The person who answered the door was the Railgun herself. She's dressed in the usual school uniform for this school, but with the added shorts under her skirt...you know, I don't even know why she wears them.

She looked tired, but when noticing me, her eyes shot open!

"Ma...Makoto! You idiot!"

GRAB!

She grabbed my throat and shoved me into her room, slamming the door right behind her! She threw me onto the bed and walked over. Fuu, I didn't know Misaka-san liked it rough.

"My oh my Misaka-san~ You could've been nicer and said "Hello Makoto-kyun~ You're looking extra dashing today~" you know? Its only common courtesy or something."

She didn't look pleased. In fact, she looked really angry!

"Makoto! This is the girls dorm, meaning...guys shouldn't be here! Do you know what would happen if the Dorm Supervisor catched you outside the room!? And even worse, what if she caught you in here!? And finally, how did you even get in here!?"

She's so hyperactive. Must be because its the morning. She needs to relax~

"Misaka-san, I thought that you'd be happy to see me, you know? And I, used my amazing ability to sneak into here~" I looked around, but I didn't see that monster known as Shirai Kuroko. "Where's the monster?"

Misaka-san sighed, and sat on the monsters bed, as I'm currently lying on her own bed (Misaka-san clearly wished for me to be here~). Misaka-san crossed her arms and spoke to me in a neutral tone.

"Kuroko was called out this morning by Judgment. Something about a recent series of robberies. I wasn't really paying attention as I was dodging her attempts at sexual assault. But I did hear that it has gotten pretty bad."

Hey! I thought something like that! But, she tried it on again huh. At least I'm more subtle about it.

But, Misaka-sans face falls into a mixture of anger and understanding...somehow they work together when its on Misaka-sans face.

"But, you can't call her a monster. Its very unpleasant."

"B-But! She calls me names as well!"

I defended while flailing my arms around wildly, but she cocks her head to the side, as if she's given up on life.

"Well don't rise to the challenge then! Geez, I thought that you were supposed to be...an idol of your school or something."

I could so refute that and turn it around, but I don't wish to incur the wrath of Misaka-sama. Her electro whip of love sure hurts a lot. Unlike the monster, I don't get (that much) pleasure from it.

"Well, regardless of that. What're you doing here exactly?"

I went into my bag, and fished out one of the freaky looking frog cell phone strap. Its a pink colour, I don't think she has one of that colour yet. I personally don't understand the hype, but she seems to like it so I will just go along with it.

Upon seeing it, she gained starry eyes. Her eyes, are even twitching, as is her upper body. T-That's kind of scary Misaka-san...its only a freaky looking frog.

"Gekota!" She lunged forward, but I moved my hands out of the way, looking for my own payment. "Gekota...Makoto, give me Gekota, now."

Why did it sound like I just got threatened?

"Give me my food."

Making a clinging noise with her tongue, she went over to her school bag, and produced something. A roll. Its a bread roll! That'll do me! Food is food as long as Misaki-chan didn't make it!

She walked over, sitting at the edge of the bed. I also sat up, and we did the exchange.

"Gekota!"

"Food!"

We both clung to our respective items. I unwrapped the bread roll and ate it so fast, that I actually almost choked a number of times! Its just, the feeling of food going down my gullet, my oesophagus and then it entering my stomach! Its like no other!

"Makoto, why are you here again? Besides for food that is."

"Well, I am glad you asked Misaka-saaaaaan~!"

I was about to stand up, but she put out her hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"There's no need for the theatrics. Just, a straightforward answer would be acceptable."

"Boo, you're no fun." I sighed out as she rolled her eyes. Then, I gained a happy smile. "Misaka-san, we're going to be classmates today~"

She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"What're you saying? Are...you going to cross dress!? Because that would be kind of scary yet intriguing yet weird, but at the same time it would be kind of funny..."

She trailed off, listing different things about how...weird yet wonderful it would be if I did it. Don't think so sister.

But really? She thinks I'm going to cross dress? I placed a hand to my forehead and shook my head softly.

"No, I am not going to be doing such things baka~"

"Then...just how are we going to be classmates? Unless this school has suddenly turned co-ed, I don't see how you are going to be in my class."

And this girl is the 3rd Level 5 huh. I thought that I had dense moments but wow...

"Something called cultural exchange...wait, no it isn't that...suffice to say, my school and your school are going to be exchanging students for a few days to strengthen bonds or something. I wasn't really listening to be honest. And, I happen to be one of the few lucky ones to do this little exchange~"

"Oh...how pleasant."

That didn't sound good to me. It sounded like, she doesn't want me here. I gained teary eyes and looked away.

"You know, you could sound a little more enthusiastic or something~ I am going to be joining this school so I could spend more time with my cute Misaka-saaaaan~"

"Y-Your cute Misaka-san!? S-Since when have I ever been YOUR Misaka-san!? Clearly, something is wrong with that thing you call a brain!"

She's so cute when flustered. I turned back, to see her beet red face...and sparks going off around her! O-Oh no! Sometimes...she's going to shock me! I-I can see that in her eyes! Its cruel and unusual!

"Misaka-san...is so cruel. Just like that monster."

"That monster...crap." Misaka-san clears her throat and speaks again. "I mean Kuroko isn't a bad person...most of the time. And don't compare me to Kuroko, ever again! That's really cruel and unusual!"

Hehe, she called Shirai the monster~ She certainly scares me.

"Anyway Misaka-san, you was saying about a string of robberies in this city?"

I brought us back to normal conversation. Misaka-san simply nods her head.

"Oh yeah. I heard that its getting pretty bad as of late, even Anti Skill are having a problem with it so Judgment has gotten involved. It seems the two are working together on the problem."

"But...really? These robberies are even too much for Anti Skill alone? How are these people getting away with it? Are there any leads? I know that Anti Skill are great but..."

"Hmmmm, Kuroko suspects that there are some Level 3 and 4 Esper's that are involved but no such evidence has been seen. As to leads...since I'm not in either of those forces, I couldn't tell you. Although, I am sure that there has to be something to go off."

Esper's huh. And Level 4 Esper's at that. Now that's gotten me curious.

"Misaka-san, do you want to go and investigate it?"

She looked puzzled at my sudden question.

"Investigate it? As in, looking into it ourselves?"

"Well, that's the basic definition of 'investigation' so yeah, how about it?"

She scrunched up her face, crossed her legs and placed a hand to her forehead in a wondering look. She must be debating it. Sometimes she plays the normal school girl, but like me, she has a flare for adventure. I'd invite Misaki-chan, but her and Misaka-san just don't get along...at all.

It would like be dragging cats and dogs together...I couldn't comment which girl is which in that scenario, and I wouldn't either for fear of offending one of them. Misaki-chan could make me kill myself, and Misaka-san could kill me herself. So...pretty much, I shouldn't push my luck with them.

"Damn...even though it could be dangerous...I'm intrigued...and it isn't like we are helpless with us being high Levels..."

I knew it would get her interested. Misaka-san can't say no to adventure...well, when I ask anyway. Its interesting though, seeing the cogs go around in Misaka-sans head. She's really good at investigations though...like the time we found someone's bag. It was like detective work or something.

"Exactly! You're a Level 5, and I'm a Level 4! Together, I'm sure that nothing could stop us! We are even the perfect Level 5/4 team! Especially you Misaka-san. You're the third Level 5, the Railgun for crying out loud! There's nothing that you can't do!"

Besides kick the first and second Level 5's ass. They're tough bastards. Basically, they have got a hacked ability each...but there must be away around there powers, but I don't think that I am the answer. It truly is troublesome.

"Hmmm, true enough~ A-And it is to help the city after all...since Anti Skill and Judgment are having trouble...aah what the hell. Yeah, lets go and investigate!"

She jumped off the bed with determination. She has the fire in her eyes, and confidence is radiating from her body. She's got the whole hero thing down. No, heroine, isn't it? But...I think she has forgotten about school.

"Misaka-san..."

She stops with her who determination look, and faces me.

"What?"

She plainly asked me.

"School starts in like, an hour or something."

She suddenly looks to the floor, depressed. I guess the heroine in her just wont let her just simply 'go to class' like a normal person when this is going to be something that's going to be fun!

"Ooh yeah. I got myself all hyped up for nothing."

Poor Misaka-san. She got all hyped up.

"Don't look so dejected. We'll just go after school. It isn't an issue."

"I guess so, but the adventure. Even though it isn't our business and I'm not one for such things...I can't help but think that it would be good if we put a stop to these string of robberies."

"That's right Misaka-san! Together, we can't lose!"

"Right! Now I'm all psyched!"

She certainly is alright. I couldn't fault her on such things.

* * *

 **[After School, Olla Podrida]**

After the school day (which wasn't that interesting) Misaka-san and I went to the last location that's known to the public, and according to Misaka-san who found out during the day (don't ask me how, maybe she hacked something) but we are stood outside the restaurant, looking at the exterior.

From outside, it seems to be a normal restaurant, well normal for Academy City anyway. It wouldn't be normal for most parts of the world but here, it is. It is a wide building, with lots of windows. There's the sign above the restaurant, which has the name "Olla Podrida" there.

If I remember currently, this place serves Spanish cuisine. If we can't find anything, we could always get a bite to eat.

"So, is Shirai going to be in Judgment again this afternoon Misaka-san?"

"Yeah, that's what she told me."

Yaaaaay~! The monster wont interfere with my chances of getting Misaka-sans attention! Maybe, I could use this as an excuse to like make this like an unofficial date or something...

"Oh Makoto. Before you think that this is an 'unofficial date' then don't bother. Because, it isn't."

Damn! Did she use some kind of mind reading power!? I would accuse her of having such a gift, but I think she just knows me too well.

I cried, but changed the subject.

"So, this the place Misaka-san?"

"From what I saw, yeah. This is the place that was last hit by the mysterious robberies."

"I hope we turn something up so we can help out...and then if I beat the bad guys..."

I chuckled to myself happily. Misaka-san...

"Hahaha, I could maybe get a little kiss kiss from Misaka-san after I save her from the bad guys and she'd be like "Ooh Makoto, you're my hero. Of course I will kiss you." Then I would take her by the shoulders..."

I felt a cold chill go down my spine so I stopped speaking. I looked to the source...Misaka-san. She looked at me with a deadpan stare as I was twitching my body still.

"You...heard that huh?"

I stated more than asked. I only meant to do that in my head...guess it didn't work out that well. She crossed her arms with an annoyed expression.

"You got that right. As if I would ever lay a hand...or lips on you for that matter."

"You're so cold Misaka-san."

"Only for you and Kuroko~"

She played me off with a giggle. I pouted, but she juts continued to giggle.

"You shouldn't laugh you know? Men will be scared off...well, you always have Shirai."

"I am not going to settle for Kuroko! I-I mean...no. I'm not going to touch Kuroko anymore than I would touch you."

"Boo, but like I'm ahead of Shirai, right?"

"The only reason you're ahead is because you are male. If you weren't, then you wouldn't be ahead of her."

Did she admit that I am in fact ahead of Shirai? That makes me so happy! I can't contain my happiness even if it will hurt me!

HUG!

"Misaka-saaaaaaaaaaan~! You've made me so happpppppppppppppppppy~!"

I had my arms around Misaka-san, my head in the crook of her neck, snuggling in happily! Since Shirai isn't around, I can get in a little "Misaka-san love~" without that monster interfering!

"GET OFF YOU IDIOT!"

SHOCK!

"BIGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!"

I was shocked, made inhuman noises and then fell to the floor, smoke coming out of my body while I was twitching wildly due to the sudden shock. I should've known better. Misaka-sans love is so cruel. She's a fan of the...really tough love.

"I told you not to hug me so suddenly. Geez, its like you're the male Kuroko."

"D-Don't call me the male Shirai Misaka-san! I have more manners than Shirai, and I don't try and molest you nearly all day, in front of people. Please, I have standards here. I'm not just some pervert who likes hugging you. I have like morals, unlike that monster."

I smiled happy, but she shook her head.

"Ooh no, you just do it when we are alone. That's so much better than what Kuroko does."

"There's no need to be sarcastic now dear."

I deadpanned. Misaka-san stuck out her tongue.

"You should know by now that the only way I will hug you was if I wanted too, not if you suddenly hug me like that. You don't do that with anyone else, do you?"

"N...No, I don't think so. I have Misaka-san, why would I want to hug anyone else? Misaka-san is awesome! Amazing! Cute! Very powerful! Has an obsession with Gekota! Doesn't take crap from anyone! In many ways, you are the perfect woman."

As I listed off her good qualities, her face continued to get more red.

"W-Well...shut up baka! Stop trying to sweet talk me just to get a hug!"

So she saw through me. I feel complicated about such things. I looked up at her, as I stood up. My body left the ground, and I stood tall, only a little taller than she is.

"Baaaah~ Was it working?"

"No it wasn't working! Come on! We have to go and investigate!"

"Roger that Misaka-san!"

So, together with Misaka-san, I entered the restaurant. Once inside, I saw lots of different booths. They were pretty busy. I guess, robberies have been making this place booming. I didn't recall it being so busy when I pasted the other day.

"Alright Makoto, let me do the talking."

"Okay! I will just stand here and look pretty!"

"Its going to be pretty hard for you to do that huh."

I shot a look at her. That's not funny Misaka-san.

She smiled in victory and walked forward, I followed. If she wants me to be silent, then I will. Let the great detective do her work. I will just back her up. That's my role after all. Misaka-san and I have great teamwork (so much better than Shirai and her anyway) so we can combat most, if not nearly all threats.

We walked past various tables and booths and walked all the way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, there were lots of chefs, and waiters and waitresses. Misaka-san went towards one man, who looked a little overweight for his age. I'd say he's around 40, to 43 perhaps? He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has a chefs outfit on, and by the big hat...I'd say he is the head chef. Smart Misaka-san. She's got great observational skills.

"Excuse me, could I have a minute of your time?"

She asked politely. However, the man just scoffed.

"Sorry kid, I'm not into giving to charity."

Her eye twitched.

"N-No, I'm not here for charity reasons. Although you should give to charity anyway if you can spare as there are people out there that need help. I am here to ask about the recent robbery that this fine establishment had to go through."

You tell him Misaka-san! That's right, we are not taking crap today!

"Hmph, that was an unfortunate incident, but I couldn't comment on it to the public."

"P-Public? I'm not just any old member of the public. I'm a concerned person. If these robberies continue, then someone could get hurt or worse!"

She told her case to the man, but he just scoffs at her. Geez, I knew they wouldn't talk to us. We don't look important enough to just casually get information out of them. If was worth a try, but it doesn't seem to be working.

I went into my bag, as Misaka-san started arguing about why she needs to know about the robberies. I found the thing I wanted, and placed it on my upper arm. I then walked over with another one.

"Okay! I, am a member of Judgment!"

They both turned to me, as I hold out my arm, to show them the proof of being a Judgment officer. Misaka-san looks at me with wide eyes and a matching slackjawed mouth. I know Misaka-san, its not exactly right to pose as a member of Judgment, but this is how the world works.

"J-Judgment!"

"That's right sir. I am a member of Judgment, and this girl here is my partner. Misaka-san, you forgot to wear this armband again you silly girl."

She looked at him, then looked at me. I wink discreetly. She took the armband, and placed it on her right sleeve. She then turned to the chef again.

"Thanks to my partner, we can have a formal chat now. Please, tell us everything you know about the recent robbery."

"B-But, didn't Judgment already come and ask?"

That's possible. I didn't think of that. But, Misaka-san put out her hand.

"Yes, they did. However, we've been asked to do a follow up, to see if there was any details that were missed or if you, or the remaining staff remember anything more. So, please cooperate with us."

Smooth Misaka-san, very smooth. Got to hand it to her for that. She's very quick thinking.

"Aah, I understand. Then, please follow me."

* * *

 **[1 hour later]**

"Well, that was great thinking Makoto."

"Nah Misaka-san, don't flatter me."

We were outside the restaurant, walking towards the next location located about ten minutes west of us.

Misaka-san and I quizzed the staff about the robberies. Luckily, they bought that we were Judgment officers. We got what we wanted from them and went outside.

But, Misaka-san didn't wish for food, so we didn't get any food (to my sadness as I will have to eat Misaki-chan's food). So, Misaka-san and I continue towards our next location

"Don't worry, it wont happen often."

I face faulted and cried to myself. So, I basically only get it for being good?

"Alright Makoto, I need to ask. These armbands. Where did you get them?"

I chuckled darkly.

"Kukuku~ Shirai surely shouldn't leave them lying around the dorm room~"

"So you basically stole them?"

She had crossed arms. She's a little angry at me again.

"Okay, I'm not perfect Misaka-san. But, if I didn't steal them, then we wouldn't of gotten too far, you see?"

"Alright, I can see how it came in useful. But...you haven't stolen anything from me...right?"

I put my hands up defensively.

"Of course not. That would be cruel. Misaka-san already gives me food when I give her Gekota, so why would I need to take anything else from her?"

"I see. Well, I will take you at your word. You usually don't lie to me. And, I wont tell Kuroko about this little stealing. If she asks, I will just say I haven't seen them...as they could come in handy again at the next place."

"True enough~" I agreed. But then became serious. "But, Misaka-san. We did find out about some of the abilities being used."

She clicked her tongue.

"Right. That's the important thing. From what they collectively said, I got the impression that...there was the separate abilities of Pyrokinesis, Clairvoyance, and Teleport. There were other members who robbed the place, but...according to the employees, they didn't display abilities. So there could be some that are unconfirmed."

Hmmmm, Teleport...me thinks something is afoot here.

"Its Shirai, isn't it? She's leading a gang against some other gang and now has to rob other establishments in order to..." Misaka-san gave me a stern look, so I hung my head low. "Okay, maybe it isn't Shirai. But, the Teleport user is Level 4. That can be confirmed from the information."

"Right. She teleported herself, which is what gives you clearance for that level so of course she's Level 4. By the way, what was your impression on the staff themselves?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm? What do you mean Misaka-san?"

She put a finger to her chin, and let out a deep sigh.

"I...I don't know. I just got the feeling that they weren't saying the whole truth. No, make that some weren't telling the full truth."

"They weren't? How could you tell?"

"Well." She began, looking serious. "For one, whenever they were asked certain questions, some looked down, while some didn't. Yet, when they were asked other questions, the ones that looked down, didn't look down during those questions and neither did the ones that stayed looking up at all times."

"Can you give me a for instance on the type of question?"

She nods.

"Yeah. When I asked about the description of the robbers, they looked down ever so slightly. But when asked about how much money was taken, they didn't look down. But, it was only a few of them. I don't know what it is, but I feel like something was off with their body language. Please, tell me that it wasn't just me that picked up on this."

I shifted position so I was standing in front of her, to express my seriousness.

"Well...now that you mentioned it, it doesn't sound like a coincidence. If it was one or two of them, it could be passed off as nerves under questioning. But...how many would you say did it?"

"I'd say...five of them did it while the rest were fine."

"Five of them...then it isn't a coincidence. To bad that neither of us are mind readers. Although, there is a certain Level 5..."

"Don't even." She interrupted, looking annoyed. "I am not asking Shokuhou for help. There's, no way that I would be able to, and she wouldn't just do it from the kindness of her heart either without manipulating it."

She would probably do it if I asked, but I wont say that here. It might cause problems.

"Well, it was an idea Misaka-san, not a very good one though, right?"

"Right." She agreed, then she looked at something intently. "Whats that?"

I turned my eyes...

Smoke. Thick black smoke is coming from a certain direction. It is...

"...No."

Misaka-san sounded shocked and disheartened. I darted my eyes, to see that she has covered her mouth. She looks violently ill. H-Has something suddenly happened? Have I...done something to offend her or something?

"W-Whats wrong Misaka-san?"

I am concerned. Yes, its pretty saddening, but it isn't like she has to take it to heart. I've never seen her looking so...depressed before.

"That...the smoke is coming from Sakugawa Middle School!"

She seems really concerned. While I am as well, but the fire brigade will put it out. Yet, she seems to be taking it personally. Does she know someone who goes to that school or something?

I gave a suspicious look.

"I'm concerned like you Misaka-san, but there will be people there who will put out the fire..."

"You don't understand!" She erupted, her anger rising by the second. "My friends Uiharu-san and Saten-san go to that school! A-And, I heard that Saten-san was staying behind late today..." She turned to me, with wet eyes. "W-What if...what if Saten-san is still in the school? She doesn't have an ability like us...she could be in danger."

I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly and patted the back of her head.

I was waiting for the shock...

.

.

.

But it never came. Misaka-san didn't shock me, but looked happy a little...no, more like she needed reassurance.

"Don't worry Misaka-san, we will go to this school and see what the situation is, alright?"

"R-Right. But...how are we going to get there? Even if we jumped across buildings, it would take time, which we don't have. Could you just fly us there?"

She brings up a compelling argument. But it isn't like we have another...

"Well, I could...but it would take me too long for us to fly us both there. If it was just me, then I could perhaps get within a few minutes. Although..."

"Yeah, I don't feel like you going alone either. Knowing you, you would die or something."

I'm glad that she has confidence in me...ehehe. But we still have the issue of us finding something to get us there...

My eye then caught something. So, I focused on it.

It was a motorcycle, an electric motorcycle that's unoccupied. I feel like I'm going to regret this, but...

"Misaka-san, you can...like take control over electronics..."

"What an idiotic question. I of course can do such things. Why are you asking?"

I unwrapped my arms from her, and pointed at the electric motorcycle. She followed my pointed finger.

"Seriously, you want us to steal that?"

She sounds so dismissive. But I'm being serious.

"Not steal. More like borrowing. We'll bring it back, and write a note and everything like that. Its an emergency, and sometimes we have to do unethical things in order to achieve our goals, you know?"

"That sounded like Shokuhou then. But...since Saten-san, and possibly Uiharu-san might be in danger...alright. We'll do it your way Makoto. But if we are caught, I'm so blaming you."

"Yeah yeah~"

I waved her off.

But, we then rushed to the motorcycle and hoped on, with me at the front, the driver. There's also some helmets, so Misaka-san and I placed them on our heads. Safety first after all. Misaka-san wrote a small note, and placed it on the wall with tape (that she apparently carries around), near the motorcycle.

"Misaka-san." I blushed. "Y-You will have to wr...wrap your arms around me...s-so you don't fall off..."

"Ugh...just this once!"

HUG!

She did it. I can't tell what the look on her face is, as her head is resting on my back.

"Alright Misaka-san, start it up." I didn't get a reply. "Misaka-san, please start the bike up." Again, no response was given. I bent my neck, and saw her face was bright red and a spaced out look on her face. "Misaka-saaan!"

She jumped, snapping out of her trance like state.

"R...Right! There's no need to yell! I'm not deaf!"

I rolled my eyes as she worked her magic (not literal magic of course as that doesn't exist) and I felt the motorcycle activate.

"W-Wait, a thought accord to me."

"Oh? What's that Misaka-san?"

She paused. I can feel her tense through our connection.

"...You do know how to drive one of these things, yes?"

I smirked, and revved the engine. She had wrapped her arms around me tightly, as if she's hugging me from behind. It feels good.

"Nope, not a clue beyond the basics."

"You what!? Ooh no...lets get off!"

"Too late for that baby!"

Shot!

I sped off, going down the street that's full of cars. Damn this thing can go fast. I am so going to go as fast as I can on this thing!

Dodging cars, swerving, missing the cars. Its too awesome! This is like a video game!

"OH SHIT! AAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD!" Misaka-san cried as we dodged various cars and things. One car appeared in front of us, but I used my power on the bike, lifting us over the car, and back onto the road. "OOOOOOH SHIT! WE NEARLY HIT THAT CAR!"

"DON'T WORRY! MY ABILITY WILL BE USEFUL HERE! I WILL KEEP US SAFE ON THE ROAD! LETS BURN RUBBER BABY!"

I've always wanted to say that!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

So we rushed towards the school, going as fast as we can as Misaka-san shouts for help from God and the likes.

* * *

 **[5 Minutes Later, Sakugawa Middle School]**

We got to the school. The school, which has black smoke coming from it. There were some students and sensei's outside the school. I could see that from our location. But Misaka-san...

"Ooh sweet land!"

She jumped off the bike, hugging the ground tightly and kissing it as well after she took off her helmet. That couldn't taste nice Misaka-san, unless you are on a dirt diet.

I thought I did pretty well. I mean, we didn't crash, we didn't die and no one lost any limbs. I'd say that's a pretty successful test run. Wait until we have to take it back. Kuku, I can imagine Misaka-sans face at that time.

"Misaka-san..."

She's breathing in and out hard, and rapidly from her mouth, and her nose. Her eyes are fixated on the ground, her body is trembling.

"I'm never getting on a bike with you again."

Her scornful eyes fell upon me. I crossed my arms with a smirk plastered over my face.

"Hehe, we still have to take it back later."

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!"

She cried. Was I really that bad? I still think I did great. She's not dead, she shouldn't complain.

"Misaka-san, don't we need to save your friends or something?"

She stood up, and nodded with teary eyes.

"Okay..."

I think I've fried her brain or something. She looks kind of like a zombie right now...she didn't get killed and brought back to life with some kind of regeneration ability...did she?

"Misaka-san..."

"W-What now? Are we going on a death march or something?"

"I wish~ But no, we aren't going on a death march." I pointed at the school. "There are people there. How do you purpose we get inside? I'm sure that they wouldn't let us in...perhaps if we were wearing the armbands but even then...it would be pretty difficult."

"I see your point. Well...ugh...around the back! Lets sneak in around the back!"

"I like the way you think, partner."

She smirked, and together, we snuck around the back, while dodging several people who might stop us. I could see it as we made our way around the back, its going to be dangerous. But, who would set fire to a school? Was it accidental? Or, did someone intentionally blow up the school? Meh...I guess that I wont have to worry about it until this is over.

Getting around the back, I couldn't see much due to the smoke. But Misaka-san had a determined face and matching eyes.

"Makoto, go to the second floor. Evacuate everyone you find, and then meet me on the first floor near the exit. If you aren't there in five minutes..."

"I understand Misaka-san. Don't worry I will be careful. Be careful yourself Misaka-san. You might be Level 5 but you aren't invincible."

"You too. Don't do any heroic stunts."

I winked, and got my ability read. I stood back, and looked at the second floor of this school. I jumped up a little, to warm up. It feels weird when I do this, but since I am a Level 4, and Misaka-sans partner, I shall do my best for these people.

SHOT!

I used my power to propel me into the air, to reach the second floor. Using my ability, I move myself to go to the window, which I open softly. I go inside the building, into a corridor.

"*cough* *cough* D-Damn it."

I covered my mouth with my sleeve immediately due to the rising smoke.

Shit, its going to be hard to breath in this smoke. Damn Misaka-san. She's going to kill me with smoke inhalation. Oh well, the price of affection for a Level 5 I suppose.

"Its time to go."

I make a big smile, and start searching the grounds for these students. Misaka-san wishes for her friend to be saved as well. If I can find her, and the other friend she mentioned...Misaka-saaaan! I'm going to do it for you!

* * *

 **Ruiko P.O.V**

Damn! My legs are caught under something. I can't see that well. This smoke is going to kill me. Why didn't I take Uiharu's advice and go out with her today? I should've done that. But now, I'm going to die in this field of black smoke.

I don't even know how this started. I was just in the classroom, minding my own business when I was suddenly propelled backwards into a wall, and something fell on me.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

I cried out again and again while coughing. Great, I don't want to die here! I can't die here just yet! I haven't even realized what my ability is! I still need to become a strong Esper like Misaka-san and Shirai-san. Ugh...I'm going to die.

I'm sorry Uiharu...Shirai-san...Misaka-san.

"Hello! Is anyone in here!?"

A-Ah! Are my ears deceiving me? Did I hear a voice!? Please, let me be hearing right, and not just hearing things in my last minutes!

"I-I'm here! I'm here for the love of God!"

When I made wild cries, I heard something above me make a dangerous noise.

I became suspicious and looked upwards...

The ceiling is cracking. Slowly...but surely, its cracking. If that cracks, I am literally dead. I am so going to die if that hits me.

Crumble!

Its falling! Part of the ceiling cracked and now it is falling on top of me!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I closed my eyes. I don't need to see myself die!

.

.

.

...Eh? Why...aren't I feeling pain? I'm scared...am I dead now? Did I just die or something?

Did God...or whatever spare me from feeling pain or something? If he did...damn, that's awesome.

"Its okay, you can open your eyes now."

A voice. A young males voice. Maybe...a little older than I am? It isn't God is it?

"...God?"

"Hehe." I heard a soft chuckling. "No, I'm not God. Although that would be kind of cool. Its just an average Level 4 Esper at your service Ojou-sama~"

An Esper? An Esper is here? A Level 4 Esper? That's one shy of Level 5. I'm saved! A Level 4 Esper has come to save me! Now, that's really lucky!

I shot open my eyes...the rubble is...floating? Its floating above me. I looked around...I saw someone. A figure. I can't make out who...but I can tell its a boy, a cute one at that~

He looks a little older than I am with blonde hair...hehe, my personal hero.

"Now now naughty rubble, go away~"

He made a wave with his hand, which made the rubble above me move as well! It went to the ground a few feet away from the ground-bound me.

The boy with blonde hair, and two ahoge's sticking out of the top of his head comes over to me. He bends down to my level, and I can see a small smile appear on his face.

"Don't worry, I will have you out of this within a few seconds Ojou-sama~"

"O-Ojou-sama?" I was flattered and I also blushed at the same time. "N-No, don't call me that. My name is Saten Ruiko."

"Satan-san then."

Did he say Satan or Saten then? I don't care to be honest. He has a soft voice. It sounds enchanting. This is like something out of a manga. A cute boy, rescues the girl from a burning building then they magically fall in love~

Lift!

The thing that was on my legs lifts up, and is thrown away with his ability. Telekinesis? That's what it looks like. Or maybe something similar to that ability? Whatever it was, was something that I find very awesome!

"Can you walk Satan-san?"

Now I know he said Satan! He's calling me Satan!

"Its actually Saten."

I corrected. He however tilted his head to the side.

"I'm pretty sure you said Satan."

"I think I know what I said! For future reference, my name is SATEN Ruiko."

"Okay~ Chill out Saten-san~ But, you didn't answer my question."

Right, the question. I tried to stand up, only for a surge of pain to come from my right ankle!

"Aaah!"

"Satan...Saten-san...your ankle. It might be sprained or broken. But don't worry, I will get you out of here."

I suddenly felt weightless. The surroundings changed. The windows kept getting closer and closer to my chest level, as opposed to being above head level.

Whats going on? Am I...floating right now? My body...it feels like something is lifting me up?

I then realized it. He, was lifting me up with his ability, slowly. Also, he moved a desk to go under me, which he lowered me onto.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here of course."

The window then opened, and the desk started to move towards the window! Wait wait! I hope he can control this! I don't want to have such a drop!

"Hold on!"

"Don't worry Saten-san, I will make sure that you don't get hurt. But first, let me ask you if you know someone called...ugh...Uihaku...no...Eriharu...no...erm..."

"Uiharu?"

I made a guess. He nods happily while clapping his hands together.

"Yup! Her! Is she currently in this building?"

How does he know Uiharu? Is he friends with her or something?

"Erm...no, she isn't in the building."

"Phew~ That's a relief. Now, its time to get you to safety!"

"No wait-!"

But before my pleas reached his ears, this desk was floated outside. Ooh my, I am so high. Its kind of like I'm flying or something. But I didn't find out that guys name!

Flying through the air like this, doesn't suck. Its something that I wish I could do again and again.

I was taken to the ground, where a bunch of students and the fire department are. Lots of people gathered around me, asking me questions.

But, there was one person who stood out above the rest of them. I know this person well. I should do, as she is one of my best friends.

"Saten-san!"

"Uiharu!"

Yes, my friend was in front of me! She rushed up to me, and checked my condition.

"Saten-san, how did you just do that?"

I scratched my cheek as Uiharu looked worried..

"Yeah...that wasn't me. It was someone else. A boy...he used his ability to save me...from the fire, and the building collapsing on me and even got me out of there while he's still there...I didn't even get his name."

"A-A person is still inside there!?"

Her worry came through so completely, but I waved my hand.

"...I wouldn't worry Uiharu, he seemed to be able to take care of himself. It was a Level 4...so handsome...kind...he called me Satan..."

"He called you Satan?"

I had to release a giggle. Maybe that's our thing now...Satan Ruiko...that doesn't sound so bad.

"He did. By the way, why are you here?"

"I came after hearing about this! Shirai-san is tracking down the culprit, but its proving to be something difficult. I couldn't just sit in the office and watch this happen."

So she came for me. How sweet.

"Uiharu, you don't know a Level 4 Esper that has blonde hair and two ahoge's...right?"

"Eh? Erm...I don't think so, why?"

Hmmmmm, strange. How did he know her...well, sort of her name anyway. He surely was a strange guy...

"However...you...didn't know his name?"

"No. He didn't tell me it. But...I will find out who that person was."

I will find out who that person is. His uniform...maybe I could look up Level 4 Esper's...Uiharu can find out for me as well...I wish to thank him.

* * *

 **Mikoto P.O.V**

"Here, out this way!"

"Thank you!"

I lead some students to the entrance, which thankfully has stayed in tact. That makes 14 people now. I've checked all the downstairs. I think that's everyone. But, Makoto better not be getting his ass hurt. Knowing that baka, he will get himself hurt.

Although, I haven't seen Saten-san or Uiharu-san. I hope that Makoto has found them, or they weren't in here to begin with. It would be terrible...but I am sure that Makoto is getting everyone out of the second floor.

I have done my part now. I will just have to wait for Makoto-baka to come to the entrance like we agreed.

I, am already at the entrance. No one should be on the bottom floor now. I've checked everywhere. Even closets and toilets...both female and...male. Males...that's the only time I'm ever going into there.

I also checked the staff rooms and obviously all the classrooms. Everywhere is empty now. But the smoke is making it harder and harder to breath. Its something even I can't deal with.

I know that I can't wait forever for him, but he is my friend...so I can't leave him. I know, he wouldn't leave me behind. We have this kind of friendship where he really pisses me off at times, but we've got one another's backs.

"Misaka-san!"

Coming down the flight of stairs directly behind me, was Makoto himself! A-And, he was carrying a girl. She appears to be unconscious, but her chest is moving up and down.

"Makoto! Bout time you showed up!"

"Ehe, sorry Misaka-san. Lots of things happened. But, I got out everyone who was upstairs. I even got out your friend Satan-san."

Satan...ugh. He's never good with names. For awhile, he called me Misako or Masato until I drilled it into his thick skull that my name is Misaka Mikoto! Although he calls me by my last night while I call him by first name...ugh...doesn't calling someone by their first name indicate closeness...especially with a boy...

"Eh? Misaka-san? Your face has gone red? Is the heat getting to you or something?"

...My face? What is he...

"Misaka-saaaaaan~ Are you perhaps blushing at me?"

B-Blushing!? Is he insane or something!?

"N-No you idiot!" I dismissed him immediately, Bakato. "And for the record, its Saten-san you idiot. Now Bakato..." He cried as I smirked. I know he doesn't like it. "We need to leave here, like right now."

"Right! But I was saying, Saten-san is safe. And she told me that erm...Uihaku-san..."

"Uiharu-san."

I corrected with a smirk as he beamed at me.

"Uiharu-san isn't in the building. Don't worry, your friends are safe."

That's actually a load off my mind. He saved Saten-san, and confirmed about Uiharu-san.

"Great, now lets leave."

We faced the entrance, and together we rushed towards the exit with him behind me. With this, it should be smooth sailing from here...

"Watch out!"

Pull!

I was pulled backwards by something! No, I know that this is his ability! I smacked into the banister of the stairs, and fell towards the ground, landing on my knees!

"Why did you-!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Before I could finish, the ceiling above the entrance crumbled, and blocked out path! You are joking!

I stood up, and rubbed the back of my head. That really hurt.

"Did you really have to use your ability so hard?"

"Sorry Misaka-san. It was a situation where I couldn't of been gentle."

I gathered electricity in my palms, and fired it at the large amount of rubble blocking our path...but it did little more than shake the rubble slightly. Crap. That didn't do much at all.

"Makoto, can you move that? Push it out of the way perhaps?"

"Well...it might be difficult, and if I had just a little time to concentrate then I could...but I don't think we have such time."

"True enough. Lets go upstairs and just jump from the second..."

"Its a no go." He interrupted, looking very serious. "Up there is basically an inferno. This is...was our only way out."

"Ohh great."

I sighed, looking at the entrance. If we can't go up, and this thing is blocking our way...we will just have to blast our way through it. Its the only way. All the other ways are blocked by either rubble, or flames. And it isn't like we are fireproof.

I took out a coin from my pocket and flashed it at Makoto who smirked.

"Alright I understand."

Using his ability, a nearby table came over and hovered near us. He stepped on with the girl in his arms, and I stood on as well. This is what we are going to do. We so know one another...great, now I'm thinking like that idiot.

"Makoto, as soon as you see our exit, get us out of here."

"Okay Misaka-san, I am ready. You?"

"Sure, I'm ready."

I put the coin on the end of my thumb.

Flip.

I flipped the coin in the air, and got into a stance to fire it. My strongest attack. The Railgun.

"Only your Railgun can shoot it~!"

I love it when he says that! Its kind of cool or something~

Flick!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

I launched my Railgun, blasting the rubble in front of us. The rubble getting destroyed right in front of my eyes.

"Misaka-san!"

I grabbed the girl as he flew us out of here! I understood that he needed all the concentration as possible.

Shot!

We went forward quite fast. His ability sure is useful when used in conjunction with my own. There's several things that we can do together that I couldn't do on my own, and certainly he couldn't do on his own.

We dodged through the falling rubble, him using his ability to knock away the pieces that fall in our direction. I also used some electricity to knock some rubble that he missed out of our way.

Making it outside, we flew high into the sky. I turned towards the school...its pretty much destroyed. The fire department are putting out the fire, but still the damage to the school is going to be excessive.

"Wow, that was super cool Misaka-san!"

"Yeah...I guess it was." I looked at him to see that he is smiling at me, so I smiled as well. "By the way, how many people did you get out?"

"Hmmmmm..." He put a finger to his chin. "I would say...around 10...no. I would say 12, why?"

Hmmmm, I guess that the fire department saved some as well. Even now, they are putting out the fire...I just hope I'm not blamed for leveling the school...my Railgun did kind of...blow a huge hole in the school from the entrance...but it wasn't like we had a choice!

I waved him off.

"No reason really. I was just curious. But wow...we go out and search for a series of robberies...and we end up saving people at a school."

"But, isn't this like "a day in the life of a Level 5" like you?"

I snickered while looking at the ground. Even now he can joke huh.

"I guess it is. No, make it "a day in the life of Mikoto and Makoto." instead of what you said."

Suddenly, I felt like I shouldn't of said that. I don't know why either. Hmmmm...wait, he might take it to mean...

"...You've accepted our love..."

I turned, with scared eyes. Did he just say...

"W-What?"

HUG!

"I knew Misaka-san felt the same as meeeeeeeeeeeee~! Take that you monster~! Misaka-san and Makoto forever and ever~! We can even go on like super dates or something~! Yay for our loveeeeeeee~!"

"Makoto-bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get off!"

I was about to shock him, but I remembered where we were...

"Misaka-san can't shock me, as it would be bad if we fell to our deaths. Muuuu, Misaka-san can't do anything but let me hug her tighter than tight."

"Ooh crap."

I cried as he rubbed our cheeks together while giggling weirdly. Only he can get away with this...until we reach the ground. Then...he better know how to dodge Railgun's.

* * *

 **[Misaki and Makoto dorm room, 2 hours later.]**

 **Makoto P.O.V**

"So Darling, you had a fun day?"

I was in bed, with Misaki-chan near me (who is wearing something that is completely see-through!). We share a bed because...I don't know why. We just do. Misaki-chan suggested it awhile ago, and here we are.

The events from before, still play in my mind. It just seems weird, that they attacked a school. If, it was an attack by the same people who stole from those places that is. It could be an unrelated thing.

"I guess I did. Misaka-san and I saved some people from a school burning down. It was quite interesting to say the least."

When I mentioned Misaka-sans name, Misaki-chan's eyes changed ever so slightly.

"Misaki-chan, don't make such a face please. We're on a first name basis after all."

"Yes, our ability to communicate is better than your ability to communicate with Misaka-san. Although, I caught the news on that little outbreak. Was it some kind of terrorists or something?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Although Misaka-san has a theory that some employees at that Spanish cuisine place could be connected to it. But since neither Misaka-san or I possess the ability to read minds..."

"I see. Then, do you want me to go and use my mind reading ability on these individuals?"

I turned to her fully and cocked my head to the side.

"You don't mind Misaki-chan?"

"No~ If its for you, I don't mind...although I could use a little incentive..."

She leaned towards me, looking at me with a small blush. I also blushed, seeing her seductive form. Ehehe...Misaki-chan surely is beautiful...

I placed a finger under her jaw, and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Is that enough incentive, Misaki-chan?"

"W-Well...I guess it is. Although next time..." She trails a finger over my lips, enticing me. "I could use these lips to connect them with my own."

"I-Is that so? Why don't you just take control..."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you Darling. Even though I could...I wouldn't do it to you."

"Well, that's good Misaki-chan. I'm glad you wouldn't do it to me."

I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. This is good. Just...hugging Misaki-chan tightly. But...I would still like to know what caused that fire. I nearly got burned. Aah well, it can wait until tomorrow. Tonight is Misaki-chan cuddling!

* * *

 **End prologue! So yeah, that was the first chapter. Makoto's ability will be explored in further detail in future chapters, as well as how he met Mikoto, Misaki and such.**

 **As for the pairings...well, I haven't decided if it should be single...or small harem. Although I'm leaning towards small harem...well anyway! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next installment!**

 **Bamafelix; Hehe, here's the next chapter~**

 **WakeArchus; Thank you! I certainly will!**

 **Freackshock; Thank you very much!**

 **Nh1xxs; For the small harem, it would max 6 or maybe less. And Misaki is one of my fav characters as well! Makoto isnt a masochist in the traditional sense, its more like to freak out Mikoto to see her reaction. And his power? Intriguing. I wont confirm or deny those ideas hehe~**

 **Robynhood13; Cool~**

 **Castor115; Thank you very much! And that seems to be the popular choice~**

 **Gashadokuro Amanojaku; Well, I'm glad you decided to give my story a chance. It makes me feel good that you took a chance and liked it. And yeah, I will make the harem work.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start this chapter~**

* * *

 **Meetings are always fun**

 **Mikoto P.O.V**

"I need to ask everyone a question! Please listen to me!"

I, and Kuroko was called out by Saten-san to a park near the dorms on Saturday. She apparently has something big to ask us. Even Uiharu-san is here. Since Saten-sans was injured the other day, she is confined to a wheelchair. Although thanks to Bakato, she avoided death and the worse case scenario.

The doctors say she'll be up in a week or two. But if she stayed under, whatever she was under, then it might've caused her long term damage. But she's fine. Thanks to Makoto, and the others from that school are fine, although the ones who burned the school down haven't been found, and even Kuroko said that it was difficult to track them down...ugh. Its difficult to think about it.

However, I did hear about the people at the restaurant who I thought were suspicious being interrogated fully. Anti Skill had a tip off, and it seems like they were involved, even if it was just a small part of a bigger operation. I feel good as I thought that something was off with them.

"Okay Saten-san. That's why we are here after all. But, like what's this about?"

"Well Uiharu, I can't get him off my mind."

Him? She has a him now? Since when? I didn't know that she had a boyfriend. Who is this mysterious guy? Hmmmmm, I'm confused now. I feel like I should have a boyfriend...if she has one...I have a Makoto and Kuroko, does that count for anything?

"You mean the boy who saved you?"

O-Oh...she means Makoto. Yeah, we haven't said that we were there...and Kuroko hasn't caught on, even though it is kind of obvious that I could've been there due to the Railgun I shot out. Even though Kuroko like stalks him herself, she didn't figure out what happened. She says stuff like "He's no good! I'm sure that he is dodgy! I'm trying to protect you Onee-sama!" to try and justify her stalking but I shake it off. As if he's dodgy. He's just weird. Not evil like Shokuhou. He's just a mischief maker.

"Yes, Uiharu. Him. I want to thank him. You know, he was like...he saved me with his ability. And he was so cute!"

C-Cute!? She thought he was cute!? Hands off the Level 4 guy...eh? Why would I care? He's like obsessed with me...n-not that I like that or anything! Its just, he's...ugh. He's a weird person. He even says weird things like "Lets get married in the future Misaka-san!" and other crap like that. I usually just grit my teeth and bare with it.

"C-Cute? Was he really?"

"Adorable! He was so gentlemen like. He called me Ojou-sama...Satan...even then, it felt good. Satan, that's our thing."

Sorry Saten-san, but he's just mental. It isn't anything to do with giving you nicknames. Its just you getting something strange from him. He's a baka after all. Bakato.

"So, what did this guy look like Saten-san?"

Ooh crap. Shut up Kuroko. She'll figure it out from the description! I just know it and then she will start yelling at him or yelling about him depending if he comes or not. Either way, they are freaking weird together. That is...if Saten-san actually saw Makoto fully. Who's to say she did?

Saten-san clears her throat.

"Well, he had blonde hair with two ahoge's sticking out of the top. His eyes were peculiar as they were both blood red, with sharp, almost cat like pupils. He had a power that was either Telekinesis or something like that."

Ooh crap she did. Of course she did. I tried to deny it, but she did...

Kuroko put a hand to her chin.

"Blonde hair...two ahoge's...blood red eyes...an ability akin to or that of Telekinesis..."

Yeah, she's going to figure it out.

"Shirai-san, do you know someone like that?"

Ooh yeah she does alright. I cried soft tears, as Kuroko's face turns downwards in anger.

"Saten-san, did this guy like have a slender body, and a cute face?"

"Y-Yes, that's the basic definition. So you know this guy?"

Kuroko took a sharp breath, and glared at the ground for some reason.

"Its the Prince of lies!"

...That's a new one. Prince of lies huh. Well, at least he isn't something worse than the Prince of lies. Although I wonder what comeback he will have for that? They usually have funny back and forth's until they get out of hand, and they turn to me for the tide breaker...and that usually means they hug me until I shock them.

"P...Prince of lies? What do you mean Misaka-san?"

I raised a curious eyebrow.

"What? I didn't say anything."

Saten-san slaps herself in the face and looks at Kuroko. That was a little of a dull moment huh.

"Sorry, I meant Shirai-san. Shirai-san, who is this...Prince of lies?"

"Ugh..." She put her hands in her head dramatically. "Yuuki Makoto, the Prince of lies. The demon who thinks he can muscle in on Onee-sama like she is his to have!? I don't think so Prince of lies! Seriously, Prince of lies! Go and find someone else to harass!"

Kuroko...that's pretty much a self defeat. He could say the same to you, and you are actually worse than him most of the time.

I shook my head softly, and looked at the park. Nice day even though no one is in the park. Although, I wonder what Makoto is doing? I did invite him, but he said he was busy. Busy doing what I wonder? Does he have other friends, besides us? I feel betrayed...ehehe, kidding. I wonder if he does have other friends...? Or is it just me...and I guess Kuroko. They are more like enemies...friends...friends that are enemies?

I'm sure that the other thing is homework or something. I personally don't have to worry about such things, but I hear that he gets a fair bit of homework. I've even helped him do it before since he isn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox.

"Yuuki Makoto-kun huh...so that's his name. And both Misaka-san and Shirai-san know him huh..."

She completely ignored what Kuroko was saying then...besides hearing the name of course. She actually looks like she is going to worship Bakato. Bad idea, it will go to his head...I think. I'm not overly confident on that.

Saten-san then turns to me as Kuroko rants on and on about Makoto being evil and insane and the likes.

"Misaka-san, since you don't seem to hate Yuuki-kun, could you tell me what he's like?"

"Sure, I will give you an accurate description of him."

"Mines accurate Onee-sama! He's the Prince of lies! I mean, do you even know where he lives!? What he does when we aren't near him!? If he has other friends!? I mean, seriously Onee-sama! We don't even know where he lives!"

She does bring up a good point. About the where he lives thing. I don't know where he lives. He's never really said anything about where he lives. To be honest, I haven't ever asked where he lives, so...I guess its both of our faults.

"I'll give you the living arrangements. But the rest, isn't our business. Like even if he does have other friends, we have other friends. And what he does in his own time is his business. As long as he isn't breaking the law, I don't really care what he does."

"Finally! We will just have to find out where he lives! Ask him Onee-sama!"

Eh...? Whats going on now? She's pumped about something. Just to find out where he lives? Does it matter?

"Fine, I don't mind about that. I am a little curious about where he lives. I'm sure that he wont mind me...us going to his apartment...or whatever he lives in. I'll ask him the next time I see him." I turned to Saten-san as Kuroko gains a satisfied face. "So, you wanted to know about him?"

"Y...Yes, what's he like?"

That's a tough question. How should I respond to such a thing? I am tempted to say "He's completely nuts!" but that wouldn't be a good description. Ooh who am I kidding, it would be pretty accurate actually.

"W...Well, he's a nice guy. He goes out of his way to make you laugh, he will help anyone that asks. He's friendly, kind, supportive, a little of a trickster, kind of annoying but in a good way and he is quite useful in crisis situations, evident by your own personal experience Saten-san. I think that pretty much sums it up."

"Onee-sama! You forgot that he is evil! He likes to hurt me because he is a sadist! He even threatens to kill me!"

I rolled my eyes. Poor girl is delusional.

"He's never threatened to kill you. And he isn't evil."

"He will try and kill me one day! Onee-samaaaaaaaaaa! Please keep him away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

HUG! GROPE!

"GET OFF!"

SHOCK!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She dropped to the floor, like a fly would went being shocked by a bug zapper. Hmph, she suddenly shouldn't do that. Its immoral to do such things.

I looked at Kuroko on the floor, to see her body twitching. Ugh...why am I friends with her again?

"So...Misaka-san...do you know if I can...if you could maybe ask if he could...come here?"

Saten-san? W-Why does she want him to come here? I-I don't know...for one, I feel like I should keep Makoto to myself...I mean, as my friend. N-Not anything else! B-But, is it really me just being weird? Nah, Makoto will be weird and let it go to his head!

"W-Well...truth is, he said that he was a little busy today."

"O-Oh..." She looked dejected. Damn, I can't help but think that I should just put my personal feelings to the side for this. "I-I understand. He must not have time to hang around with Level 0's like me."

Ehehe, she thinks something like that? I can see why, as some Level 4's are in fact like that, and Shokuhou is like that as well. But Makoto, myself and Kuroko aren't like that. Especially to nice people like Uiharu-san and Saten-san.

I put up my hands in a defensive way.

"N-No Saten-san! You've gotten the wrong idea! He isn't like that! He doesn't really care about Level's and such. He's...I don't know what he is doing actually. But if it means so much to you, then I will call him to see if he can change his plans..."

"Please do!"

"Please don't!"

Saten-san said yes, and Kuroko said no. Ugh...this is so...ugh. I released a little breath and got out my phone.

Kuroko crawled over to me, and leaned her arms against the bench.

"Onee-sama, I am begging you. Don't let him come here. He hurts me Onee-sama."

"He doesn't hurt you. Stop overreacting Kuroko."

BANG!

Ooh crap! She actually just headbutted the bench! What the hell is wrong with her!? W-Wait... Doesn't that hurt?

"Owwwwwwwww! Shit that hurt!"

Slip!

We all face faulted as Kuroko nursed the growing welt on her head. Oh for God sake. I'm just going to lock them in a room one day, and let them go at it to see who wins and who loses. It would be interesting...n-not that I want to see such things!

"Onee-sama please, if you love me..."

"The way you think I love you, is actually not the way that I love you. Its just...ugh. Leave me alone Kuroko."

I sighed and got out my phone. Kuroko is glaring at me but I shake it off. Saten-san wishes to see him, and I don't have any reason to object her. I dialled his number, and waited for him to answer.

.

.

.

It rang a number of times, but he didn't answer? Why didn't he answer? He always answers me, as it is like something of a "holy grail" to him when I ring up.

I became confused and tried to ring again...

.

.

.

.

He didn't answer. I let it rang, but he didn't answer? What's going on? I'm kind of worried now, he always answers me.

"Onee-sama? Why hasn't he answered you?"

She...She sounded concerned. Why be concerned? I thought that she hated him or something. Ugh, they have a complicated relationship at best.

"I don't know. But this isn't like Makoto. Ugh, don't tell me that he is in trouble or something."

I made an unpleasant face as Uiharu-san squeaks up.

"E-Erm, is it so bad that he doesn't answer? He might not have heard the phone or something."

"But Uiharu-san, Makoto not picking up means he's either being an idiot, he's in danger, or he's lost his phone or possible all three. All three of them are pretty bad, especially the second one."

Makoto...baka, what're you doing now...

* * *

 **Makoto P.O.V**

"Misaki-chan, she's ringing again, it might be important."

I tried to convince Misaki-chan to let me answer my phone. Misaka-san keeps ringing my phone, and I don't know if it is something bad, or she just wants to check on me, which she does pretty frequently because she cares about me (although she wouldn't admit to it).

I am sat next to Misaki-chan, in a cafe. Her clique are around us, making me feel uncomfortable. I know she travels with an entourage because she likes it but...ehehe, I feel like I am the odd one out when she is with her friends. They all are girly, kind of creepy but Misaki-chan likes them, so I can't really complain.

"Boo, can't she just leave you alone for the day or something? My relaxing ability is getting all tampered with because of her. Its like she is stalking you or something. Hahaha, I wouldn't put it past her to use her power to stalk you."

"Ehehe, I'm sure that she doesn't stalk me."

I chuckled, but Misaki-chan doesn't look happy.

"Darling, tell her to go away~ Its Misaki/Makoto day~ She has her little friends, which I allow for now, to play with. Let her use her weird friend making ability to make friends with some other person. Darling belongs solely to me~"

"Ooh Misaki-chan, you know you're one of my favourite girls."

"Hmm? One of Darling?"

She arched her neck to the side as if to say "Want to rephrase that?" so I cleared my throat.

"My favourite girl?"

I (sort of) correct to which she smiled in contentment.

"I thought that was what you meant. In any case, didn't you tell Misaka-san that you were busy today?"

"I did." I admitted, with a small blush. "But, if she's ringing, it might be important. She might be in danger and even need my help."

She sighs and looks at my ever ringing phone. She looks at me with sad eyes after a minute of looking at my phone.

"If its important to you, then I guess you could answer it. Although, if she wants you to go to her, she better have a pretty damn good reason. If its something trivial, then I'm going to use my ability to tamper with her friends minds and make them call her "Mi-baka" hehehe~"

That's...actually pretty good for her. Usually, she says such things that are even worse than what she just threatened with.

"You're great Misaki-chan! I'm sorry if this is cutting into our time, I promise to make it up to you."

"Mmmmhmmm, I hope so Darling. Lets go to the beach or something next weekend, just the two of us. We could even spend a night or two in a hotel or something~ Even without the clique following if that's something you want."

"Cool Misaki-chan~ That sounds good~ Beach fun~"

I cheered happily.

I opened my phone and answered it.

"Misaka-san! I'm sorry about not answering, what's going on!? Are you in danger!?"

" _Makoto! About time you answered! I was worried as hell! Geez, what's going on? You always answer me. And no, I'm not in danger._ "

"Y-Yeah, sorry I was..." Misaki-chan poked me so I looked, and saw that she wrote something down. She pointed at the phone, and then at me. She wants me to read that? I don't mind, it looks good. "...I was just helping this old man that collapsed. He had a heart attack, and I couldn't bare leaving him on his own."

Misaki-chan gave me a thumbs up and a head nod. She's so smart~

Misaka-san gasps.

" _A-Ah, I see! That's so like you! But, is he alright?_ "

"Yeah, the doctors say that he should be fine. But, what's going on with you?"

" _Nothing, really. But, I was wondering if you could meet up with me?_ "

She wants to meet up with me? Hmmmm, strange. I thought that she was meeting up with her friends and that monster was tagging along. Has, something happened or something?

"Erm..." I looked at Misaki-chan who had a disappointed look on her face. "Is it important?"

" _Well, I guess it is. Not to me personally, but to a friend of mine. A friend, you saved from the fire at her school. She wishes to thank you in person. But if you're busy then I guess she'll just have to..._ "

"Okay okay, I will meet you. Just tell me where."

Misaki-chan looks dejected, even more so than before. I will make it up to her, take her out on the best day of her life, and then maybe...no, I will always follow Misaki-chan, even if I ever repay my debt to her. I've promised her that I will always stay by her side, as she has done so much for me. She's a real sweetheart, even if she does scare me with her ability sometimes.

" _Awesome! Saten-san will be happy! Okay, we are at the park that's near my dorm. You know which one?_ "

"Yes, I remember which one. I will be there in about...40 minutes, is that okay?"

" _Hmmm yes, that's fine. See you then!_ "

With that, the phone goes dead. I put the phone back in my pocket.

I turned to Misaki-chan.

"Misaki-chan, I guess you heard huh."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I understand that Darling has a life that isn't related to me."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Misaki-chan is a big part of my life, a very big part of it. Its just you and Misaka-san don't get along. If you did, then it would be easier for me...and of course two Level 5's would come together...yes?"

"Bleeeeh~" She giggled and stuck out her tongue childishly. "As if Darling~ I will just have to settle for causing her a little emotional pain every now and again~ Thinking she can take my Darling away from me~ I don't even need to know her thoughts to know that she wants my Darling~"

"You think?"

"Ooh I know. Misaka-san can be categorized as a tsundere. A girl who uses their concealing ability to conceal things by acting out violently to the object of their affection. Whether that acting out is physically or verbally, it is something the creature known as the tsundere does."

The tsundere? She's really places Misaka-san into such a category? Although why call her a creature...Shirai is a creature from Hell...

"Then if Misaka-san is the tsundere, what are you?"

"Me Darling?" She pointed to herself cutely, so I nodded. "Well, that's easy Darling. I am what could be called yandere..."

I opened my eyes wide, and put out my hands in a cross!

"Please don't turn into Yuno-sama! She's very scary! She will kill anyone! I'm scared of Yuno-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

While I was flailing my arms around and balling my eyes out, she pointed at me with a cutesy pose.

"Hehe~" She giggled. "I'm kidding Darling. I'm not really yandere~ If I was a dere, then I would be deredere. The lovey dovey type! Because I love being lovey dovey with my cutest Darling~!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me very close.

"And I love my Mental Out-sama~!"

I pulled her closer as well, close enough that she was resting on my lap.

"Darling~"

"Honey~"

"Sweetness~"

"Cutie pie~"

Rub rub! Rub rub!

We touched noses and moved our heads side to side so we are eskimo kissing~ Well, that's what it is called in western countries anyway~ We've not shared a kiss (that I'm aware of) but we do cutesy things like this often~

"The Queen...and her King are intimate like always..."

One girl with purple hair in ringlets style called out. I became nervous and looked away. Her clique are talking about us. They call me "King" to Misaki-chan's "Queen" even though we haven't established a relationship, or anything really. We are just really affectionate with one another.

"Uuu, what's wrong Darling~?"

"...I just feel uncomfortable when your friends..."

Click.

As soon as I mentioned it, her friends gained starry eyes (literally stars in their eyes) because Misaki-chan took control of them. They faced away from us as Misaki-chan looked at me.

"Did your ability to feel a little more comfortable go up now Darling?"

"It certainly did~! Nose kisses~!"

"Yay~!"

We are so strange, but that's okay~ It isn't like I was normal before meeting Misaki-chan~!

"Say Darling, why did you say something about you going to be 40 minutes late? We are like...only 5 minutes walking distance."

"I know Misaki-chan, but this way, I can spend an extra 30 minutes with Misaki-chan~"

"O-Oh! Right! Yay!"

So Misaki-chan and I stayed together until I had to go and meet Misaka-san and gang...

* * *

 **[Park, 40 minutes later]**

 **Misaka P.O.V**

"Ugh! I can't believe you invited him Onee-sama! I hate him!"

"Shut up Kuroko!"

For 40 odd minutes now, she hasn't shut up! All I've heard is "Why did you invite him Onee-sama!?" And other crap like that is what I hear from her now. I actually like having him around, when he isn't trying to be weird with me. He's an interesting person.

"Uu, I just can't wait to meet Yuuki-kun, it will be a nice experience to say the least." Saten-san then winked at us. "Isn't that something called "hero worship" or something?"

"H-Hero worship!?" Kuroko scoffed. "He isn't a hero! He is a demonic creature!"

Thwack!

"Oowwww! Onee-sama! Why are you hitting me!?"

She nursed the growing welt on her forehead and complained at the same time while cowering away.

"Because, you shouldn't say nasty things. He isn't a creature, or a demon. If he was, he would've left Saten-san in a burning building. Is that what a demon does?"

Rub rub. Rub rub.

For a second, I thought I felt something touching me...hmm, guess not.

"I...I guess that's what a nice demon does."

Rub rub. Rub rub.

Again...I thought I felt something. Hmmmm, must be the wind or something.

"There's no such things as nice demons. Uiharu-san, back me up on this."

"Ehehe, well I wouldn't know much about that Misaka-san. Demons aren't real after all, so I couldn't comment. But, if I remember in mythology..."

"Okay Uiharu, there's no need to go into detail about mythology. I barely like thinking about anything that I don't deem a mystery! Urban legends for the win!"

"Saten-san, couldn't a demon be considered an urban legend? Since it is something that may or may not exist...or have I just gotten something wrong there? Ehehe...never mind..."

Hmmmm, I wonder if demons do exist? Ehehe...why am I thinking about this!? Stupid Kuroko making me think about things that don't exist!

Rub rub. Rub rub.

Okay...the wind must be especially breezy today. Its brushing my skin more than usual.

"Well, I guess it could be considered something of an urban legend. Although..." She looked at me...no, she's looking at my legs? "Misaka-san, you have someone rubbing against your leg."

"What?"

Rubbing against my leg? What is she on about? What is rubbing against my leg?

I looked downwards...

.

.

.

Makoto.

Makoto is rubbing against my leg with his head, while having a red face and is even hugging my leg. Its like a cat or something rubbing against my leg...

Why didn't I notice it sooner? Why did...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"MAKOTO-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SHOCK!

"BIGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!"

He made disgruntled noises as I shook his smoking body off my leg. He collapses on the floor, while crying...happy tears I would imagine. He has X's for eyes and...is that his soul trying to escape his body!?

"...So worth it..."

He mumbled out while crying. Idiot shouldn't hug my leg like that.

"PRINCE OF LIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Kuroko roared at him. Her face has distorted into that of an anger filled one. He lifted his head from the ground and stuck out his tongue at Kuroko.

"Oh, its you is it monster?"

"Don't call me a monster! And don't touch Onee-sama again Prince of lies!"

"Whatever you say Queen of deception."

Hahaha! I knew he would come up with one! Queen of deception huh. Sounds good to me. Kuroko ground her teeth together harshly.

"Don't call me the Queen of deception!"

"Then don't call me the Prince of lies." He then looked at me with a small coy smile. "Moooooooou~! Misaka-sans love is cruel like always~!"

"You shouldn't just rub up against my leg! Its like you like being shocked!"

He jumps up and does a little twirl before pointing at me in a playful manner.

"Boo, it isn't like that. If it was anyone else, then I wouldn't like it. But since its Misaka-san, I like it somewhat. Don't you see Misaka-san, I know that's how you express your love. Monster, back me up on this."

"Ugh...even if I hate agreeing with him, he's right Onee-sama. Your whips of lightning are really your way of showing love."

.

.

.

WHAT!?

"...SO THE ONE THING YOU AGREE ON IS THAT I SHOW LOVE THROUGH MY ABILITY!?"

They nod at me! Why!? It makes me sound like a sadist or something! I'm not a sadist! They're both just masochists! Yeah! That's it! He's a masochist and she is just as bad of a masochist as he is!

"Anyway Prince of lies, I heard you saved Saten-san, is that correct?"

He arches his head to the side, in a perplexed manner.

"Saten-san? I'm pretty sure you mean Satan-san. And yes, I saved Satan-san from a burning building. Mouuuu, it was so scary~ I even thought that I would burn to death, but I did it for the people who needed saving~"

He's put his hands together, almost like a prayer. Kuroko developed a scornful look.

Ooh here we go again.

"It isn't SATAN! It is SATEN! Can't you even be normal for a change Prince of lies!?"

He waved her off.

"I am normal Queen of deception."

I then added something.

"Makoto, can we see where you live?"

He locked eyes with me and tilted his head.

"Eh? Why do you want to see where I live?"

"W...Well, its more Kuroko than myself..."

Kuroko glared harshly as he gained an understanding face.

"I see. Then, come over tomorrow."

"Why not today Prince of lies? Got something to hide?"

Why is she always attacking him like that? Every little thing she goes for. I understand that they have a sort of rivalry with one another but she doesn't have to go for him all the time. He isn't always going...no. He does, but he doesn't say as bad stuff as she does.

"No, I don't have anything to hide besides my shrine to Misaka-san."

"W-What!? You have a shrine dedicated to me!?"

I was stunned and happy at the same time. He has a shrine dedicated to me...creepy yet kind of sweet at the same time.

"Nah~ I'm only kidding Misaki-san~ I do have a large poster of you which I pray too~"

I can't even tell if he's joking or being serious right now.

"I pray you don't."

"Heheh~ I guess you'll see soon enough~ Anyway you all can come over tomorrow. It isn't an issue, I just have to tidy the place up, that's all. Since I live alone, it isn't like I have to keep the place tidy. And since girls are coming, I will have to make sure that it is suitable for the girls~ Speaking of~"

He then looked at Saten-san, got close to her and kneeled down...?

"My, Ojou-sama. You seem to be in somewhat good health. But your poor ankle got hurt by the naughty fire." He took her hand and kissed it, making her blush! He's never kissed my hand before, n-not that I want him too or anything. "Ojou-sama, I never introduced myself to you before. My name is Yuuki Makoto, Level 4 Esper and at your service Ojou-sama. Please, call me whatever you wish to call me."

"O-Oh, then, Makoto-kun is fine?"

Fi-First name basis!? You only just met! How can they be on a first name basis already!? No, how can...why am I getting worked up? Ugh, it doesn't matter.

"Of course, if that's what you wish Satan-san."

I face palmed at that. Don't call her Satan, it isn't nice.

"Its actually Saten. Remember? Saten Ruiko, that's my name. Call me whatever you wish."

"Ooh, then I will call you Saten-san until we develop a closer relationship then I will call you Ruiko-chan without reservation and such! We'll be closer than close!"

"R-Right. By the way, I'm a Level 0 so there."

Uiharu-san face faults as Makoto tilts his head to the side.

She said something similar to me when we first met. Was it to deter me or something?

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is. Just a useless Level 0 here..."

"No!" He snapped, looking mad. "No one is useless. Even Level 0's aren't useless. Don't think about yourself like that."

Using his ability, he lifted her out of the wheelchair, standing face to face and took her hands, as if he is going to dance with her or something! He then started spinning around with her! Its like they are dancing right now! Even holding hands is bad Bakato!

"Even though I have this ability, it doesn't define me, you know? I wouldn't care if I didn't have one. So, don't think so much about having an ability or not. It doesn't define you."

She blushed immensely. Her face...looks like a beet red tomato.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Now lets dance!"

Like that, they started ballroom dancing! Hey hey! Is that something you should do when just meeting someone!?

"Ma-Makoto-kun, you surely are excitable huh~?"

For some reason, my eyebrow twitched. I don't understand why, but it did and I can't make it stop.

"Wow, you are so adorable Saten-san~ That's right, I'm a little naughty because I have too much energy sometimes and I simply have to release that pent up energy. Whether that be dancing, singing, using my ability, or genuinely having fun."

"So, Makoto-kun. Is your ability Telekinesis?"

"Hmmm? Is that what you think my ability is Saten-san?"

"W-Well, yes. That's what I think it is. Am I wrong?"

Makoto winked.

"Well, you could be right, or you could be wrong. Who knows~? I could have multiple abilities, hahaha~ Of course I'm only kidding, using multiple abilities would be impossible. But, having one ability doesn't limit it at all. There's different applications to one ability, isn't that right Misaka-san?"

"Mmmmhmmmm, that's exactly right Makoto."

I agreed with a head nod.

"So Saten-san, I heard from a certain girl that you wished to meet me? Am I correct in saying this?"

"Y...Yes." Her face turned bright red. "I...I just wanted to thank you Makoto-kun. Thanks to you, I am alive. That fire, almost claimed my life. But, you came by, looking handsome like you are, and used your ability to save someone like me. You must be really busy, and I know that I'm not really worth much of your time as..."

"Hmmm, don't be so silly Saten-san. I have time for everyone, who needs me. Even strangers who need me, I will make time for them. Saten-san, you seem to be thinking something about me not bothering with someone like you?"

"E-Eh? Can you read minds?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he can't. Its written all over her face. Unlike Shokuhou, we don't need a disgusting ability to know when someone is sad.

"No of course not. Saten-san, I'm not like Shirai." Her eyes twitched as I smirked. "I'm not going to judge you because you don't have an ability. Truth be told, I don't care about abilities, or whatever. I only care about the person, again unlike Shirai." She growled as I covered my mouth, so I don't laugh. "Shirai is someone who judges everyone on everything. She's cynical, egocentric, cacophonous, unsympathetic, vulgar and just genuinely a boorish person."

A vein popped in Kuroko's head as she gripped the bench tightly.

"THAT'S IT! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

She teleported away from me at breakneck speeds.

She appeared behind Makoto and went for a double head kick. However, Makoto bent his body, dodging the kick. He twisted around, and grabbed her by both ankles.

"...! Prince of lies! Let go!"

"Ara, so Shirai is trying her usual trick huh."

SPIN!

He started spinning around, while placing Saten-san down in her wheelchair safely.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PRINCE OF LIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"HAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU'D ATTEMPT A KICK FROM BEHIND QUEEN OF DECEPTION!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

He released her from his grip! She went flying through the air and was heading towards the slides! But teleported away at the last second.

She reappeared behind him, but instead of going for the double kick, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a choke-hold! Geez, Kuroko.

"Get off!"

He grabbed her arms, and threw her off him. She went through the air but eventually regained her balance in the air. She teleported to the ground safely, and got out her stakes! Ooh crap, this is getting pretty heavy handed!

"Prince of lies, your annoying ways will end today."

Makoto activated his ability, and made objects around him rise from the ground. He crossed his arms as benches, rocks, even the slide rise from the ground. Using his ability like that...good thing no one is around.

"I see your ability is as disgusting as ever."

Kuroko narrowed her eyes at him as he shrugged her off.

"My ability is not disgusting Shirai. It is something that I have, nothing more, nothing less. I could say your ability is disgusting, but I don't because I'm not evil."

"I'm not evil!"

"Don't lie Queen of deception!"

"That's it!"

She teleported in front of him, and jumped him! She pinned him to the ground, and they started having...what could be described as a childish fight. They are throwing insults at one another, and mock hitting each other.

"IDIOT!"

"BAKA!"

"MORON!"

"LOSER!"

BITE!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! QUEEN OF DECEPTION!"

She actually bit him on his arm! She sunk her teeth into his arm! That's seriously crazy! He starts hitting her in the head, as she continues to bite him! Ooh crap, I feel like I have to do something in a minute.

"Misaka-san, are they always like this?"

I released a breath of defeat at Uiharu-san.

"Pretty much. It all started when they met, and when they both took an interest in me."

"A-Ah, so Makoto-kun is in love with you as well?"

Saten-san almost sounded disheartened...nah. I don't think she is interested that way in Makoto.

"W-Well, I wouldn't know about that. We just have a good relationship with one another. We have one another's backs, we've saved one another from various disasters before. Its more like, we are war buddies or something!" When I joked, they looked a little freaked out! Ugh! "What I mean is, Makoto and I trust one another absolutely. I trust him with my life, and he trusts me with his. Although he can be a pervert, evident by what you saw just before."

"O-Oh! I see! Then, he's like single?"

Why does she want to know that?

"...I guess so. I don't know." I then looked at Makoto who continued fighting with Kuroko. "Makoto! You single!?"

"Yup! I'm as single as a pringle! Why!? Asking me out Misaka-san!?"

He had hope in his eyes. It was almost heartbreaking to do this but I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No I'm not. And no reason really, just curious."

He looked sad, but then brightened up and beamed at me.

"Kay!"

So as they fight, I could've sworn that I saw Saten-sans eyes light up slightly...what's that about?

"So Saten-san, why did you want to know if Yuuki-san was single?"

"No reason Uiharu. I am just interested that's all." Her face flushed, and she became a little hyper. "O-Of course it isn't like I am infatuated with him or anything! It isn't like I think he's handsome or something! Don't be ridiculous!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRight~" Uiharu-san smiled mischievously. "If you say so Saten-san~"

"U-Uiharu!" Saten-sans face flustered even more than before. "I-I am not interested in him that way! I just merely wanted to know, for my own personal use, that's all! Uiharu, don't jump to conclusions!"

"Hehe, I didn't. I only said "if you say so Saten-san" I never said anything about you liking him. Sorry, but I needed to say it Saten-san~ You like Yuuki-san~"

Uiharu-san teases Saten-san who doesn't look amused.

She's welcome to Bakato. Someone who will stop his antics.

"No I do not! I don't even know him that well! I, am just liking him as a friend type person. He is appealing to the eyes yes, but that's about it...of what I know."

Ooh...it sounds like she is getting a crush on him. That's what he needs, a girl like Saten-san. She'll keep him in line...but even thinking something like that hurts...I don't know why. I suppose...it might break up our friendship if he got a girlfriend...nah! We'll always be friends!

"Saten-san, I think you like Yuuki-san~ He seems nice Saten-san, you should talk to him for abit."

"Uiharu, don't be embarrassing. I couldn't just talk to him and ask things about him and such...I wouldn't even know what to say to him. I, can't just start a conversation with him..."

"Trust me Saten-san." I interrupted. "You don't need to worry about starting a conversation. Just know the three main topics of anime, food, and me and he'll take it from there. A-Ah...the me one was because he likes...getting shocked..."

I covered myself on the last part. If Saten-san thinks any differently then...ugh...

"O-Oh, so he's an anime lover?"

"He certainly is. Watch this." I cleared my throat and looked at the bickering and fighting people on the ground. "Makoto! What's your opinion on Angel Beats?"

He stops fighting, and hangs his head low, his hair covering his eyes.

He looks up, a face full of sadness is what I'm met with. He gains teary eyes.

"Yui-chan...she was pained. Poor girl couldn't walk all her life due to a accident...I know what its like to feel useless like that! And Kanade-samaaaaaaaaaa! Nooo! She was my fav girl, and so was Yuri-chan! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kanade-sama just wanted to thank the person who gave her the heart she had inside her chest! A-And, although I don't understand how she ended up in that place first, but she did and it was really heart wrenching at the end when she disappeared but the last scene gave hope that they found one another in the future when they were reincarnated!"

He cried such heavy tears from his eyes! Hehe, I knew he would cry like this.

I giggled as did Uiharu-san and Kuroko but...

"Sob...sob..."

I heard a sobbing sound. Where is that coming from?

"...That's so beautiful..."

That voice...it came from the side of us...when I turned my head...

Saten-san...

She is crying...sobbing her heart out! W-Why!? Why is she crying!?

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I understand Makoto-kun!"

"Saten-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Its soooooooooooooooooooooo upsetting isn't it!?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Kanade-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Makoto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Saten-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Like being drawn to one another, they embraced one another, hugging one another so tightly. They cried such heavy tears, that looked like a waterfall! D-Damn, I didn't think that this would happen!

"O-Onee-sama! S-Something strange has happened!"

"Misaka-san...Shirai-san...I think you've created crying monsters!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think they would cry like this!"

""Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

As they cried, I had to look on in wonder...what strangeness...its kind of creepy. Those pour souls, crying together...

* * *

 **[Later]**

After all the theatrics, we all went to a local cafe for some lunch. Of course, I'm sat between the two Level 4's with crossed arms and annoyed look on my face. Both, are glaring at one another intently. Saten-san and Uiharu-san are sat across from us, looking at us three with scared eyes.

Literally, you could cut the tension with a knife. Its kind of scary...yeah, its very scary...especially when they just glare at one another, then look at me with weird faces, then go back to glaring at one another.

When Makoto tries to inch close I say "Don't inch closer." which he responds with a sad "Okay.". Then there's Kuroko. When she tries to touch me I say "Don't touch me." which earns me a groan of annoyance. They both are as bad as the other. Neither of them are too good. They are both just as bad as one another.

We've already ordered, and are eating our orders. I got a hamburger, as did Kuroko. Saten-san and Makoto got a ice cream sundae and Uiharu-san got a milkshake.

"I hate you Prince of lies."

"I hate you as well Queen of deception."

Cold...

That's the only way I could think about it. Both of them are cold. If they didn't fight, I believe they could be great friends. Although I don't see that happening...unless they are really attracted to one another! Haha, that's a laugh and a half.

"I don't even know why you are here Prince of lies."

She growled. He snickered.

"Because Saten-san wished to meet me, that's why. If not, then I would've been doing some other things. But I don't mind being surrounded by girls and Shirai."

"I'm a girl! Don't even dispute that fact!"

"Whatever you say Shirai~ But now, Saten-san...Uihaku-san..."

"Uiharu-san."

I corrected as he bonks himself on the head. I'm sure he has brain damage or something. If only that was the case...he's simply stupid and forgetful.

"Sorry Uiharu-san. So ladies, Misaka-san told me just before that you had questions for me? If that's the case, then I have answers...well, I will try and have answers anyway."

"Aah yes! Well, its mainly Saten-san but I do have one question."

"Yes Uiharu-san? Since I'm not a mind reader, I can't really tell what you are thinking, you know?"

"R-Right. Of course. Yuuki-san, you are 14, correct?"

Why does she want to know his age? That's a little strange.

"Yes, that's right. Why? Do I look younger? Older?"

"N-No, maybe a little younger. I was just curious about your age. But I was just wondering...what is your ability exactly? From a glance of it, I couldn't tell if it was Telekinesis or something different. Could you tell me about it? I'm interested."

He smirked, and shook his head.

"Sorry Uiharu-san, but I like having a little mystery about my ability. But I am a Level 4 so, you might have a ball park about where I am in the ways of fighting. You know, I did consider joining Judgment at one point."

"Oh? You did? Why didn't you?"

He looked at Kuroko who looked back with a cold stare.

"Her. She told me that I shouldn't join for my own benefit, so I didn't. Although I have helped them out before a few times with Misaka-san of course. Like the...the fire at the school that you and Saten-san attend."

"A-Ah yes! I would also like to thank you for saving Saten-san!"

Uiharu-san bowed her head, but Makoto waved his hand.

"No no, I didn't do it for the thanks. I did it because I was asked to, and I like helping people."

Kuroko scoffed and faced away. She has a problem, she really does.

"Makoto-kun! Tell me about yourself!"

"Sure Saten-san! What is it you want to know!?"

"Eh...lets see. Family? Have any brothers or sister? Okaa-sama or Otou-sama? Both?"

I wish she didn't ask that. I know the answer to it, although I'm not sure if Kuroko does. But I know for certain.

When she asked that, he adopts a sad look and shook his head.

"...No, my parents were murdered a few years ago, and I didn't have any siblings."

Saten-san, Uiharu-san and Kuroko gasp. I already knew, as he told me about it.

"I-I'm...so sorry..."

"Yuuki-san..."

"Oh...I didn't know...I'm sorry Yuuki..."

Saten-san, Uiharu and even Kuroko sounded so depressed. But Makoto shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

"No no, don't feel sad~ I have Misaka-san, and I guess Shirai~ I don't feel...well of course I feel sad about it, but I don't like remembering things about it. But don't worry girls! I'm perfectly happy! Besides, I do have a Otouto of sorts."

He does?

"Who?"

When I questioned, he patted my head a little...I should feel a little miffed about that, but I don't because of certain things.

"Just a young Esper named Nao who I affectionately call Nao-kun. He's an Eletromaster like you Misaka-san. Although his Level isn't at a Level where he can fight people like you or I. Then again, he could do things like shock people a little. Although he's getting better at using his ability. I adopted him in a way, just not in the actual sense obviously. I, look out for the little guy, since we are more alike than you'd think."

"Eh? I didn't know about this. How'd you meet?"

I was intrigued. I didn't know about this "Nao-kun" of his. An adopted Otouto huh.

"Well, its a long story. But the short version is, I was walking through the park one day while just minding my own business, when lots of children rushed me and all tried to get my attention and asking me to use my ability to lift them up and such. I guess they had seen me before. But there was one kid there who looked so lonely like I was at the time, so I went and talked to the child, and we got to know one another. Then we just kept in contact, that's all there is too it. He even calls me Nii-chan."

"O-Oh, I had no idea that you took an interest in a boy."

"I have. Its just more of being someone I could relate too, you know? You must be thinking "How could he relate to a child?" or something yes?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

I agreed with him.

"The short answer is, we've both had pain in our lives. But we keep smiling like now~ Also apparently, he's going to become a Level 5 Electromaster, like you Misaka-san. So, you're going to have competition in the future. Your Railgun vs whatever his special move is going to be. I hope you can handle it~ I will even train the boy myself~ And then together, we might just beat you~"

"Hehe." I cracked my knuckles together. "I welcome the challenge! Bring it on Makoto, and your little friend."

We smirked to one another. Then he looked at Saten-san.

"Sorry, got off track there huh. So yes, I don't have any biological family, but I do have Misaka-san, Shirai, Nao-kun, and possibly you and Uiharu-san as well. By my standards, I'm the luckiest person in the world as I have friends like Misaka-san and even Shirai. I always love the challenge of competing with her."

My face turned like a tomato! H-He's so stupid sometimes! Saying such words like that! O-Of course we are good, great friends! He really is an idiot sometimes!

"Yes! We are friends as well!"

"Y-Yes, Yuuki-san is our new friend!"

"Hehe, I'm glad that I have new friends in Saten-san and Uiharu-san."

RING! RING!

Suddenly, Kuroko's phone goes off.

"Who's that Shirai-san?"

Before Kuroko could answer Uiharu-san, Makoto giggled.

"Its either her bookie or her loan shark."

Saten-san released a giggle as did Uiharu-san and even myself. Now I must admit, that was a good one. But there was an angry aura that was next to me.

Kuroko wasn't happy.

Kuroko's eyes turned red with the fires of rage and aimed those eyes at Makoto!

"THAT'S IT! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

She tried to lunge over me, but I restrained her! I couldn't have her killing him, not today.

"GET OFF ONEE-SAMA! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE CANT SPEAK AGAIN!"

"Kuroko!" I chided. "He made a funny joke. It isn't like he is going to do something so terrible. Anyway, don't you have a phone to answer?"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

He laughed at her as she cried and tried to get him. But for personal sake, I kept her off him.

"Mou mou~ Misaka-san wont let me get injured~ I know Misaka-san loves me being safe~"

He twitched his upper body in an excited way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

S-She's going to get us kicked out if she doesn't stop screaming!

RING! RING!

"Ooh, its my phone!"

Uiharu-san answers her phone, and listens at it intently.

As she was listening, her face became more and more serious.

After her phone call, she looked at Kuroko.

"Shirai-san, we are needed at Judgment."

"Oh, right. Okay Uiharu-san." They stood up. But Kuroko looked at Makoto who was enjoying his ice cream. "You touch Onee-sama and you'll answer to me."

He put down the spoon and looked at Kuroko, directly into her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure that Misaka-san can handle herself, she is a Level 5 after all. Like, she is one of the most adorable Level 5's out there."

One of? What does he mean by that?

"She's the MOST adorable Level 5! Is there other Level 5's that you know!?"

"Well, I know of some of the Level 5's, but I don't know all of them personally. I only know Misaka-san personally~"

He retorted. Kuroko growled and stormed away. But, as she was about to leave, she stopped and looked at something. She moved her hand and brushed her fingertips on something.

A paper cup.

What is she going to do with a cup?

She looked at Makoto and grinned mischievously.

It disappeared! She teleported it...

"Take that Prince of..." She looked above Makoto's head so I did as well. What I saw was the cup she teleported about to release water. But Makoto used his ability to turn the cup around so no water falls on his head. "...Damn it!"

"Nyayaya!" He roared loudly. "You're 100 years too early to use a trick like that against me!"

She gritted her teeth and ran out of the restaurant, with Uiharu-san following.

"Well, its just the three of us."

Saten-san laughed awkwardly.

"Even so! Lets have fun!" Then Makoto got close and whispered. "We should talk later, I've got a lead about the robberies."

I nodded seriously. A lead huh. We have been investigating for a number of days now.

"Yeah! Lets have fun together!"

So the entire day was taken up by us three having fun. Saten-san became closer to Makoto, and he gained a friend in her. I'm glad, that they are becoming friends. Although part of me thinks...hmmmm...aaah! It doesn't matter! Ehehehehe!

* * *

 **[Near Tokiwadai Dorms, Night]**

 **Makoto P.O.V**

I was walking back from a day with Misaka-san and Saten-san. I must say, Saten-san surely is a funny girl. And Misaka-san was being cute like always. But its the end of the day, and I'm walking back to Misaki-chan's and my apartment with two ice cream cones.

The reason?

Well there could be several reasons. I could be a pig and eat two myself. I could also be saving one for myself later on. I could just be a weird person and hand it to the next person I see.

But those weren't the reasons. The reason was because someone was following me. In fact, they had been following me all day.

One was for me, and one was for the girl who was following me.

"You might as well come out Misaki-chan. I know you're following me."

Yes, Misaki-chan...or I should say someone she has been controlling.

Someone appeared from the shadows. A girl. Its a girl with light-brown hair that's short and wavy. The girl has blue eyes which have stars in them thanks to Misaki-chan and...she's bigger in certain areas...as in her b-bust...of course Misaki-chan's bust size is the biggest I know!

But this girl, I recognize her from Tokiwadai. She's...erm...Wannai-san! I don't know her last name, but I know she hangs out with another girl called Awatsuki-san. No idea what her first name is either.

"Darling~ When did you figure me out?"

Hearing someone other than Misaki-chan refer to me as "Darling" is kind of strange.

The girl bonked herself on the head as I let a small chuckle slip out of my mouth.

"Ages ago. So, why...no, I know why you sent this girl to follow me. But why her exactly?"

"No reason really~ She was the closest person to me at the current time~"

"I see. Misaki-chan, you don't have to follow me you know? By the way, where are you?"

"Close by. I'm coming now. I'll send this girl home."

The girl suddenly about-faced and walked away. Misaki-chan taking control over people. She's so naughty sometimes.

I waited for about a minute, before the Misaki-chan I know and lo...the one I know comes from the shadows sporting a small smile.

"There you are Misaki-chan."

"Hehe, I guess you figured out why I was using my spying ability huh~"

"I did. Annoyed by how I left for Misaka-san right?"

She nodded with a cute pout~! Misaki-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! She's got a cute pout!

I rushed and hugged her tightly!

"Misaki-chan! Don't pout! Its too cute!"

"T-Too tight Darling!"

I chuckled nervously and let go off her while muttering "Sorry." but Misaki-chan simply smiled.

"Its okay Darling, I love it when you hug me so tightly~ Anyway, Darling. Do you think you could do something for me?"

I handed her the ice cream which she licked straight away.

"Of course. I'll do anything for you. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmmmm, some surveillance for me."

"Oh? Has someone crossed you?"

I cocked my head to the left. Misaki-chan smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I am a Level 5 and people do cross me quite a lot. But this person has crossed me more than most. This person, has fucking pissed me off pardon my french."

Ooh, Misaki-chan seems more agitated than usual. She doesn't usually swear either.

"So, who's this person that's pissed you off?"

She told me the name, and the reason why she has pissed off Misaki-chan as I opened my eyes wide.

"R-Really...?"

"Yes, that person is becoming a thorn in my side. And since sneaky is your forte so to speak, I was hoping you'd do an non-confrontation surveillance with this individual for me?"

I bowed my head and body as far as I could go.

"Your wish is my command Misaki-chan."

Hearing that, Misaki-chan smiles.

"Thank you Darling~ Usually I would just take control of the person, but its going to be hard getting near it."

The way she said it then...instead of...Misaki-chan seriously is pissed.

"U-Understood! Consider that person under surveillance!"

Misaki-chan hugs me arm and kisses my cheek.

"I knew I would be able to count on you. And since I'm asking something so dangerous..." Misaki-chan got really close to my ear and licked it slightly! "I will wear anything you want me to wear in bed tonight..." She then nibbled on my ear as my face flushed! "Or...maybe nothing at all~"

My nose bled as Misaki-chan sent me a provocative wink! N-Nothing!? Misaki-chan in nothing!?

"N-Nothing!? Mi...Misaki-chan, you aren't lying, right!?"

She unlinked arms with me and ran away while waving cutely!

"You'll just have to come and see!"

She ran away as fast as she could (which admittedly isn't fast) but it was enough for her to get out my line of sight.

"I'm going to get you for teasing me!"

I ran after her as fast as I could after making a playful laugh! She sure knows how to be naughty like this!

.

.

.

I ran for about half a minute, before I saw Misaki-chan bent over, panting. Hehe, she isn't the athletic type after all. But that doesn't matter to me~ I will be the athletic one between us.

I went over to her side and bent over as well to get eye level with her.

"Get winded?"

"Y-Yes...*wheeze*...I-Its because my b-breasts weigh m-me *wheeze* down. Mi-Misaka-san d-doesn't know how it feels a-after all."

I chortled unevenly.

"Hehe, I guess Misaki-chan wishes for me to carry her?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"I-If you d-don't *wheeze* mind?"

I immediately wrapped my arms around her and carried her bridal style. She flushed and wrapped her arms around my neck as I started walking back to the dorm room.

"So Misaki-chan, I should start that little mission tomorrow?"

"You don't mind?"

She said, catching her breath.

"No, I don't mind. Since its for you, I will do anything. I would even die for Misaki-chan."

"Hehe, I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

"No, its the other way around Misaki-chan. I'm lucky Misaki-chan took pity and helped me at my lowest..."

"Now now Darling. Don't say such things~ I didn't take pity, I wanted to help you. And I'm glad I did, because I've got to know the wonderfulness that is you."

Damn Level 5 knows how to make me feel good. Misaki-chan is adorable and kind to me.

She rested her head on my shoulder. Hmmmm, so I've got another mission from Misaki-chan. Well, that's also fine. I will do anything for that girl after all, even if its dangerous. Because she...she did save me after all.

* * *

 **End chapter! Since the small harem option seems to be popular, I will go with that! But, I haven't decided on who should be in the harem beyond Misaki and Misaka. So, that's why I will give you all a choice up to three votes and give some candidates just below this!**

 **Kazari Uiharu.**

 **Ruiko Saten.**

 **Frenda. (always felt sorry for her how she died in canon and she's so adorable~)**

 **Kinuhata Saiai.**

 **Kuroko Shirai. (yes even her as I was thinking her going after both Makoto and Mikoto)**

 **Mitsuko Kongou.**

 **Oriana Thomson.**

 **Angelene.**

 **Lucia.**

 **Kaori Kanzaki.**

 **So, those are the choices! And yes, you might've noticed that I've put magic side girls on there as well. Well, that's because Makoto will also become involved with the magic side as well as the science side. So, please vote and whoever gets the most votes, are in the harem!**

 **Since Misaki and Mikoto have taken the first two spots, there are four more left. Well, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Freeforall546; Thank you! And thank you for voting!**

 **WakeArchus; Thank you! And thanks for voting!**

 **RyumaOmega; Thank you! And yeah, Kuroko and Makoto are like cats and dogs, for now. Thanks for voting and I certainly will!**

 **Abel; Thank you for the votes!**

 **Guest 1; I honestly hadn't considered that before. A Fem Touma huh. Perhaps. If a number of people wanted it then I could be persuaded.**

 **DeNnIsFr4n5; Thank you for the vote!**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, if only he could summon a persona.**

 **Guest 4; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Gashadokuro Amanojaku; Yup, that's Makoto for you~ Mega otaku till the end!**

 **Dana; Here's the next chapter! And that does sound funny~**

 **Willgm; Thank you, and here's the next one! And thank you for the vote!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start this chapter~**

* * *

 **Competition at its worst!**

 **Misaki P.O.V**

"Good morning Misaki-chan~!"

W-What was that noise? It sounded strangely familiar. Such power behind the voice as well...wait, what did the voice say to m?

Uuuu...morning? Is this...morning now?

I opened my eyes, the sun hitting my face. Stupid sun. I wish my brain washing ability worked on the sun. Alas, it doesn't work on the sun. Only humans.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked around...ooh! Darling is back from his mission! That's good~! I missed cuddling my adorable Darling in bed last night! But, she needed to be placed under surveillance after all, that stupid Level 5. I wish it was Misaka-san, but no. Its not Misaka-san for a change. Its her, Mugino Shizuri aka Meltdowner.

But my Darling is back so everything is cool~ He's like super-cool! He can even sneak into high level security places! That's his sleuthing ability for you! He's so sneaky in his way of getting into places.

My eyes then caught something. Something brown and has a familiar logo on it.

A bag is in his manly hands.

I recognize the bag now! Its the favourite restaurant we sometimes go to! In his hands...is a breakfast meal from our favourite restaurant. I seriously don't know how my Darling had so much time ability to get that meal.

But I'm glad he's back. Its been about...no, exactly a week since I asked him to do that mission. And today, is the day that he finally was able to sneak inside after scooping out the areas for a number of days. Its a lengthy thing, sneaking into a guarded area when there's a naughty person inside who's strong, but mentally unstable.

I sat up, brushing my eyes softly.

"Darling, how did your mission go?"

"Mou~ Not even a hello or something?"

I giggled as he pouted. He's such a cutie sometimes.

"Sorry Darling. Got a little excited about the prospect of the mission going as planned. Good morning Darling! I'm glad you're back!"

He puffed out his chest and smiled brightly.

"There!" He sat down, getting into the bed next to me. "Was it so difficult?"

"Nope~ But seriously, how did it go? Where you able to plant them?"

He nods and gets out a laptop as he gives me the food. I took out a burger and immediately started eating. My Darling is so sweet to me sometimes. No, make that all the time! He even does things like this for me.

But this burger, and I didn't even have to leave the bed. Breakfast in bed is the best~ I couldn't ask for anything more right now. My Darling next to me, this lovely burger, and Meltdowner being under our watchful eyes. All in all, these few minutes don't suck.

"Like you wanted Misaki-chan. All cameras are set up, and very well hidden. Even if they had someone who was a tech wiz, it would take them awhile for them to find the location of each camera. And even if they did, the cameras are programmed with a virus so in the event that they are hacked by anyone but me or you, they will cut off the signal and erase all evidence of where the signal was being transmitted."

As always, my Darling is impressive. Even if he isn't a Electromaster like Misaka-san, he has good hacking abilities. He's good with technology and can even keep up with certain intelligent people in the field of that certain expertise. He certainly is a good boy, setting this up for me. He's even been up all night, using his sneaking ability to get into their hideout and placing these cameras for me.

"That's very nice work Darling. I couldn't of done it without you."

"Hehe~ Thank you for the praise~ But Misaki-chan's cuteness makes it all worth it! But there was a close call."

"Oh? Did someone discover you?"

I asked with a hint of worry. However, he snickered and shook his head.

"No~ I wasn't caught. Although that AIM Stalker girl was wondering around. However, she wasn't using those Ability Body Crystal thingy's, so I wasn't found out. Plus she hasn't ever used her ability on me so she wouldn't know I was there. I mean, why would she use them when they are at their own base?"

He's got a point. She wouldn't unless she had a suspicion about it. But thanks to my Darling's adorable hiding ability, she was none the wiser about him being there.

"True enough~ But, I am glad that I found out where this place was~ Although that little idiot didn't have any necessary information for me to obtain with my ability. Hopefully, Meltdowner learns to stop her messing around ability."

He typed away at the laptop until about two minutes later, he stops and hands me the laptop. I looked at the laptop with interest...ooh, so they are set up after all. I can even see that idiot Meltdowner talking with her cohorts. All of the cameras are of different areas of that things base.

She intends to target me, but she didn't count on something. I have my Darling. She might think she's untouchable while having such an elusive ability. But my Darlings and my elusive ability is better than her own. He's so sneaky and can adapt to most situations. That's why, I have complete trust in my Darling. And with me, we make the best team. We control both worlds. The physical and the mental world. No world is too much for our abilities. Together, we are the ones who shall become the strongest couple!

But, it should have sound, right? Unless Darling forget to switch on the sound. Such a bad boy he is hehe.

"Does it have sound Darling?"

"Yes, sorry. Here, I will put it on right now~"

So cute. Apologizing for nothing.

I patted his cheek which he snuggled into. Fuee, he usually likes snuggling into my boobs, but my hand will just have to do right now.

"Hehe, you don't have to apologize Darling. I find it cute that you thought you had to apologize to me~"

"Y-Yeah, cute huh~ But but Misaki-chan! Listen to this! I found a cafe that sells anime shaped chocolate cake!"

Ooh! He's suddenly so hyper! But while he was hyper, I sweatdropped and giggled. Such a cutie with such a cute ability for loving anime. I patted his head as he whined cutely, almost like a cute puppy.

"So Darling has found such a place has he?"

"I certainly have! On my way back, I saw it in the window, but I didn't have enough money so I had to regretfully leave it behind. It was kind of heart breaking but I will go on. Maybe I could just go back there sometime and buy an anime cake...even then I like abandoned it or something..."

He mock cried. Poor Darling, having to leave his anime cake behind. I might get it for him later, since he put his life on the line for me, although I knew he would be safe. I don't have to worry about my Darling. He is the cutest Level 4 Esper, and of all Esper's as well! All of them are nothing compared to my Darling in cuteness!

"Here, I got the sound on Misaki-chan."

"Ooh thank you Darling!"

Darling put the laptop a little distance from us, and made the split screen go onto a full screen on one particular camera, the one of Meltdowner with her little cohorts. They seem to be in a tacky room that really needs to be built up, lots.

I don't know if its the girl in me, but those throw-pillows, are crap. They are all dirty and look like they have been literally ran over a number of times. And don't even get me started on the wallpaper, or lack of. Its hanging off in strips. Its all, ugh. Something I would expect from the Meltdowner.

[Damn that little bastard! How dare he skip out on the money!?]

Oooh! She's sure is feisty in the morning huh, that Meltdowner. Meltdowner suits her, as she will have a meltdown in the future, no doubt. No, she will have a meltdown in the near future. Its my prediction ability hehe.

"Misaki-chan, I know that Level 5's don't usually have such good mental states, but I think that this girl is completely nuts. I can imagine her going yandere for someone she loves. Possibly after they kick the crap out of her."

I had to mentally agree at that. I don't care if I'm a little mental, so is Darling. We both complete one another. We aren't as bad as some I could mention *cough* Meltdowner *cough* and some other girls...Railgun.

"Most likely. I'm glad that she wont be coming after you. If she did then I would have to face her in a fight for you."

"Hehehe, don't be adorable Misaki-chan~"

"Sorry~ I'm just naturally adorable~ But Darling...lets go over our next move concerning this person."

He nods and hugs me. I love a hug in the morning, although I would love a kiss better...but we haven't done such things yet. I don't know why either. He would make a joke saying "Why don't you just take control of me hehe?" whenever I leaned in for a kiss. But I wouldn't ever do that to him. Because, he is my most important person.

"Okay Misaki-chan, so what's the plan beyond spying?"

"Well, spying is the one that will happen in the near future. Then, if Meltdowner becomes more aggressive towards me, or plans an attack, then we will have to combat her. That means, either you and me, or I send some Esper's after her. Either way, it might turn bad if she continues on. But I don't believe that it will happen like that, unless she wants to start a war with me. If that's the case, then we will really have to see who's going to come out on top."

I raised my fist, my face scrunching up in anger. I haven't done anything to her, but its been getting more and more aggressive lately. Thinking she can even talk about trying it on with me. Clearly, she doesn't know who she is messing with.

"I see. But don't worry, even if she tries anything, then I will just take her out! Even if she's Level 5, she isn't going to harm my Misaki-chan! I will even beat her own Level 5/4 team with our own Level 5/4 team!"

I love Darlings optimism at least. Its endearing. But, he wasn't always like this. No, the first time I met him, it was completely different. He was different to the person I see before me.

That person before, had the eyes of someone who had given up on everything, similar to my own eyes. Back then...I wonder what would have happened if I didn't come past him that day? Would he...would he really just have done it?

I, don't like thinking about a world without him. I think, we both saved each other that day so long ago. I know, I'm better off with him in my life, rather than him not being in my life. It is something that simply fits together.

"Hehehe~ That's right Darling, nothing can stop our tag-team. But, I...Darling, do you like..."

"Do I...like what?"

I shook my head, my hair shaking as well.

"No, it doesn't matter. I was just curious was to what you was doing today."

I fibbed. There's no point in asking something so stupid. Even I can use my judgment ability to know that he likes being here, as do I. We simply just fit together. Like pieces of a puzzle.

"Well, I think Misaka-san said something about continuing our investigation. What about you Misaki-chan? Got anything planned today?"

So, Misaka-san has occupied some of my Darling's time huh. That girl is getting too close to my Darling and I'm not happy about something like that. Maybe, its time to tell that girl her place.

"Really Darling? Even though you've been up all night, you are going to spend the day chasing bad guys?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I can't leave it all to Misaka-san now, can I? I wouldn't want to miss out on the action, especially if its action like kicking butt! But you never answered, about your plans today."

That's so like Darling after all. Always trying to help people.

"I guess I didn't. But beyond having one of the clique watch over Meltdowner thanks to your planting ability, I've got nothing too extravagant to do. I was thinking about going to shop for our adventure to the beach next week. Also, sorry that this mission kind of cut into our time and we couldn't attend the beach this weekend."

Yes, thanks to my selfishness, we couldn't go towards the beach. But we have planned to go next week. If I'm honest, I can't wait to see Darling in his tight swimming trunks...ooh yeah. Of course, I always pick out the swim-wear, which is very appealing to the eyes and shows off certain aspects of his body...ehehehe~

"Misaki-chan, are you okay?"

"Eh? Why wouldn't I be?"

He put a hand to my forehead, and breathed deeply.

"Your face turned a cute red colour, but I was wondering if you were too hot or something."

.

.

.

I'm blushing and I didn't even realize it! From ear to ear, a blush was formed. Even my nose has turned red, I can feel it. Its just the soft touch of his hand, it makes my skin heat up to a level where it turns red!

"D-Darling! I'm fine! I'm just a-a little hot! That's all!"

"Oh? I thought that it was something like that. If you are hot Misaki-chan, just take off the covers."

My face reddened even more when his hands pulled the covers off me, exposing my nearly naked body! My body is of course covered by my panties and bra but, they aren't something that can leave much to the imagination when it concerns my body.

A-At first, I would be super mad that he did something like that. But now, we are at a place that this feels comfortable.

When seeing my body, Darling's face turned red. It must be my seductive body that has made his body heat up.

"Darling, is that an adorable blush that has graced your face perhaps?"

"N-No!" He became flustered. "D-Don't be so silly Misaki-chan! I wasn't staring at your cute body or anything! I swear!"

I blinked in bewilderment. I never said anything about him staring. But if he wants to stare, then I don't have an objection to speak of.

"If Darling wishes to take a sneaky look, then I don't have anything to say about it, other than "Take a peak" ufufu~"

"M-Misaki-chan..."

His eyes ran over my body as I giggled. If anyone else, I would swear holy vengeance on them. But he, is a special case.

"Darling, like I was saying just a few moments ago, I am sorry about the beach trip. I know that we planned this weekend, but things got in the way and all..."

"Ooh no~" He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it Misaki-chan. Next weekend will be epic! Just think what we can do together! Swimming, relaxing by the beach..."

"...Stealing a kiss..."

I immediately covered my mouth! I-I hadn't meant to say something like that! But...I don't think he heard me. He is just talking to himself rather me right now. Hehe, Darling's concentration ability is limited when he goes into a topic of interest.

"Right!" He jumped up, and took out another laptop. "Its time for The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan!"

I tilted my head to the side in a muddled state.

"The Disappearance of...who? Has someone disappeared Darling?"

That's the only thing I can come up with. Unless, its something I haven't heard about before. Perhaps, its an anime or something.

"Ooh no!" Darling clapped his hands together like a child. "Its just an anime that I have gotten into! The next episode would've been released by now!"

I see. So even Darling hasn't forgotten about such things. He truly is hardcore otaku. Otaku to the end huh. But, that's who he is and I respect him for that.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it."

I offered with a kind smile. He returned the smile.

"I surely will! Say, want to watch it together? Unless, you need to leave right away?"

I put a finger to my chin, before smiling.

"I don't have anything that can't be put off until a little later. Sure, lets watch it together."

I wrapped my arms around his and snuggled into his shoulder. Even if this isn't my ideal situation, with watching anime, I am with my ideal man.

* * *

 **[2 Hours Later]**

"Queen, your King couldn't attend?"

One of the clique asked me as I sighed. Keep your nose out. Its all that Misaka-sans fault. Thinking she can just suddenly become my Darling's best friends when her intentions are very clear, clear as day.

"Unfortunately, he is a little busy with Misaka-san."

"Oh, is that okay with you my Queen? What if Misaka-san..."

"Hmph." I scoffed. "I am not worried about Darling going to the small breasted girl. I am more worried about her putting him into dangerous situations. He might be a skilled Level 4, but he still is Level 4, not a Level 5 like she is. If she uses her endangering ability to put him into danger, then she is going to answer to me."

I crossed my arms, and looked around. The roads are busy, the streets packed with people. Of course, since it is early morning, people will want to use their shopping ability to purchase some things for themselves.

Myself, I have to get something's for my and Darling's trip. Like clothes, swim-wear, and other things for the beach trip. Its good to be the Queen sometimes, as I can have my clique spread out, and acquire the items that I need.

"Queen." One of my clique got my attention so I looked. The girl was pointing at something. "I know you don't like Misaka-san, but she is standing over there."

Misaka-san? I followed the girls extended finger...yes. Misaka-san is stood there, leaning against a wall near Crepe Rablm. She is eating a crepe looking smugly, that arrogant...I bet she's waiting for Darling. He did say that she and he would be meeting up today to discuss about a certain string of robberies. That's my Darling for you. He's so into the justice thing.

I grinned evilly. I got an idea. It might as well be now when I tell her about how she shouldn't get too close to my Darling.

"Come everyone, we are going to annoy Misaka-san."

"Queen?"

I shook my hand at them, and neared Misaka-san.

Once she caught sight of me, she turned away, disgusted. Hehe, such a fool.

"Miiiii-saaaaaaaaa-kaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaan~"

Poke! Poke!

I poked her shoulder while singing it out, but she didn't respond. What a cheeky girl. Ignoring me, like she thinks she is top dog. Time to knock her off her perch.

"Miiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaa-kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

Poke! Poke! Poke!

"Go away Shokuhou. I'm busy."

Ooh, such a bland answer from Misaka-san.

"Boo, what a bad reply. So, what's Misaka-san doing? Waiting for her girlfriend perhaps?"

She did a spit take and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Don't even insinuate something like that!"

"I see. Then, Misaka-san is waiting for a boyfriend perhaps? Wait, to have a boyfriend, a girl needs to have certain aspects, which you just don't seem to have."

A vein appears on her forehead, as she clenches her fists. She's angry, but I don't care. Its funny really.

"I could so have a boyfriend Shokuhou! And yeah, I am waiting for my boyfriend for your information!"

...What did she just say? Did she, say that Darling is her boyfriend? I don't think so Misaka-san.

"I did hear that you do hang out with a certain Level 4 boy from another school. But the version I heard was, you are forcing yourself on this boy..."

"I don't force myself on him!"

I held back a giggle and looked at her with slanted eyes.

"On the surface, you are like a wolf, but you are building a secret gang, aren't you?"

"I have no interest in playing war like you seem to love doing."

I love playing war huh. That sounds interesting, but my ability to relax around her keeps going down and down. I got out one of my controls and pointed it at Misaka-san.

Click!

"Aah!"

She flung her head back and held her head in pain.

Of course, my brain washing ability doesn't work on her. That damn electro barrier around her messes with my tampering ability. I giggled and looked at the girl who is glaring at me.

"You..."

"You know, forcing yourself on a boy is just as bad as a boy forcing themselves on a girl."

"Don't talk like that Shokuhou! I don't force myself on him! We are friends...boyfriend/girlfriend. Oh, I forgot. You are jealous that I have friends and a boyfriend, while you just click your remote and make people follow you. Is that how you would get a boyfriend? Don't you ever get lonely?"

I shook my head. Why would I get lonely? I have my Darling, and that's all I need. We have one another after all. Misaka-san is just a little distraction.

"Nope~ I love my current life, can you say the same? Can you honestly say that you love your current life?"

"I do love my current life Shokuhou. And, I don't care if you are the most powerful psychic in Academy City, Shokuhou Misaki, known as Mental Out. I wont let you touch him."

Was there a reason she used my full name them? What a strange girl.

I pointed at her with my fingers like a gun.

"And I don't care that you are the most powerful Electromaster in Academy City. Misaka Mikoto-san, known as Railgun. That title sounds scary, but Misaka-san is like a kitten. All claws and no pouncing."

I then fired the finger gun at her.

"And if you attempt to take a step into my territory, then I will seriously be upset. Oh, also don't touch my Darling again."

Silence filled the area.

.

.

.

"Who?"

I sweatdropped. Of course, the idiot wouldn't know about it.

"Never mind Misaka-san~ Your brain power is clearly below my own~ I'm sure your boyfriend will think you're second rate if he met me~"

"S-Second rate!?" Her eye brow twitched, and she gathered her naughty lightning around her. "How dare you insinuate that I'm second rate to you!? I, am not a second rate girl! And I will prove it once my b-b-boyfriend gets here!"

"Oh, I see. Then, your boyfriend loves you very much then~?"

I snickered, thinking about what she said.

Her boyfriend, so funny. Thinking she has a boyfriend. What a naughty girl she is. She can't have a boyfriend, especially if its Darling. I simply wont allow her to touch him. I've not even touched him yet, although I've seen plenty of things, more than she ever will.

"Y-Yes! Of course he does! Ma...Makoto...kyun is someone who loves me very much like I love him! We are in a l-loving relationship!"

I knew she would be like this. Such a prude, so innocent in the ways of love. But Makoto-kyun huh. Has she been watching too much anime lately~? What girl adds "kyun" instead of "kun"? Usually, "kyun" is added when its fangirl addressing object of stalking, not girlfriend Baka-Mi.

"Haha, I see. I can't wait to meet this boyfriend of yours~"

"W-Why would you care who my b-b-b-boyfriend is anyway!? Just leave Shokuhou!"

I wagged my finger, letting a groan of dissatisfaction pass through my lips.

"No Misaka-san. Since you seem to have a boyfriend, I would like to meet him."

"Whatever. Meet him, I don't care. After that, you're gone!"

"Fine~"

I giggled but she didn't look amused. Hehehe, I wonder what she's going to do when Darling comes~? No, make that what's he going to think when he sees us together~? I wonder, what he'll say about the situation~?

* * *

...Ten minutes later, I saw Darling arrive. These last ten minutes were actually pleasant. I talked with my clique, while Misaka-san ground her teeth in anger. She's jealous of course~ Poor simple minded girl~

When Darling caught sight of us, he opened his eyes wide. I winked discreetly and let a small smile appear on my face, as I sent him a telepathic message, of course Misaka-san doesn't have the slightest clue. I find this highly amusing after all.

I didn't tell him about Misaka-sans little lie, but I told him about some other things.

He walked up, and immediately, Misaka-san stepped forward and made a bright smile appear.

"H-Hello, Makoto...k-kyun."

"What did you just call me?"

He was so shocked. Misaka-sans smile turned to a frown.

"W-What I always call you. Makoto-kyun."

"Eh? Since when?"

"Oh my God, sense the tone!" She snapped, but then reeled back and smiled sickly sweet. "S-Sorry Makoto-k-kyun, I didn't mean to snap. It was insensitive of me. Makoto-kyun, don't forget such simple things."

Her face burned red as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his arm! W-What the hell is she doing!? That little bitch better get her hands off my man right now! I'm going to kill her!

"M-Misaka-san!? W-What are you doing!?"

"I-I am of course h-hugging your arm, like couples d-do together."

"C-Couples? W-We are a...I-I mean, yes! We are a couple!"

He sent me a apologetic look, but I smiled and winked. I know he belongs to me, and he knows the same. Misaka-san is just trying to step into my territory, and that's something I simply wont allow for as long as she thinks she can do something so silly.

"R-Right."

I giggled and moved closer to Darling.

"So, cutie. What's your name?"

"E...Eh..."

"His name is Yuuki Makoto, and for the record. Yes, he's a Level 4 and he is a great guy. So, go away Shokuhou."

She barked at me like a dog. No, more like a mutt really.

However, Darling looked at Misaka-san and pointed at her.

"Misaka-san, that wasn't a nice tone."

"Ma-Makoto...kyun! This girl, is my rival. Remember, this is Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out."

I'm sure she loves introducing me. She does it at every opportunity.

Darling let a complicated expression appear on his adorable face.

"E-Even so, you shouldn't be rude."

"Makoto, don't you turn against me!" She barked, then sighed and smiled sickly sweet again. "I-I mean, you're right of course. I shouldn't be rude, it would be stooping to her level."

That's it. I'm not holding back anymore.

I moved to Darling's side, and reached out my hands and groped his butt earning me a cute "Eep!" for my personal pleasure. But Misaka-san didn't look happy at all.

"W-What the hell are you doing!? Don't you grope his butt again!"

"Why~?" I played it off with an innocent tone. "I quite liked groping his butt. Its so firm and tight. Have you not squeezed it yet? Or, don't you have the ability to squeeze it so tightly?"

"S-Shut up! I grope him all the time! I know every inch of his bu...body!"

She was going to say butt then, I know it. She's such a sleaze. Even saying body is bad. That's actually worse than saying butt. And saying she does it all the time, such a disgusting girl she is.

"Then, you don't mind showing me this groping, right?"

"W-Why do I have to prove anything to you!? Last time I checked, my relationship is my own business! I'm not playing your games anymore Shokuhou!"

"Hmph, then don't. I will just have to get to know him more intimately."

I sent a sultry wink at Darling who blushed bright red colour. Seeing that, Misaka-san frowned, and almost like a robot, she reached behind him, and groped his butt! He let out a surprised gasp, then she slapped his butt!

"M-Misaka-san!? I-I didn't know you were so forward!"

"Yeah, like that baby?" Was that her attempt to seduce him? That was bad seducing ability. Darling however gives her a curious look as she looks at me. "S-See Shokuhou!? Makoto-kyun and I are so close! He even lets me slap his butt!"

"Hehehe~ I see, such a cute display~" I wrapped my arms around Darling's left him, putting that arm between my breasts. "So, cutie. Does Misaka-san ever give you such good attention ability? I, could give you lots of personal attention."

"Piss off Shokuhou!" She yanked Darling away from me! "If you think about doing something like that again Shokuhou then I wont hold back! My ABILITY to stand you is decreasing!"

I tightened my fist and breathed out of my nose! That cheeky little bitch! She's making fun of me! How dare she!? That's something that can't be forgiven! I was going to leave it alone soon, but she has forced my hand.

"Ooh, cutie pie~ You are so delicious looking, I could eat you up!"

"I bet you could you starry eyed monster thing."

"Hmph, I'm sorry Misaka-san, I couldn't hear you. It must be due to me admiring my breasts."

BANG!

She punched a lamppost, her hand turning red because of it! Stupid girl.

"Stop talking crap you! Hey Shokuhou, I've got a question!"

"Yes, I'm listening."

I spoke indifferently, while running my hand all over my Darling's butt, discreetly of course. Misaka-san doesn't even see it, because she's so wrapped in thinking she is better than I am, when she really isn't. He's blushing at me as I chortle to myself.

"Are you really a middle school student?"

.

.

.

We had a stare off with one another. I pointed to myself, as a tick mark appears near her forehead.

"Hehehe~" I giggled cutely. "That's a good question. For the time being at least, that seems to be the case. But with my tampering abilities, just about anything could happen, you know?"

"Good point. But now, leave!"

"Nope~ I think I will stick around for awhile. Would you mind if I stayed with you, my cute new friend?"

Her eye twitched, sparks going off around her.

"H-He is not YOUR friend Shokuhou! He's MY boyfriend!"

"Now now. Don't be such a bad sport. Haven't you heard of friendly competition?"

"You're friendly now? Since when?"

She's trying to deter me from him, but it isn't going to work. I wont be bullied by Misaka-san.

"I'm always friendly to the cute boys. But this one, has caught my attention. Say, what is his ability Misaka-san?"

I played with her, but she didn't look amused.

"None of your business! I don't even know why you asked anyway. You'll just read his mind and find out yourself anyway."

"I could do~ But, I find it more interesting to watch you squirm~"

I pushed my body against Darling's body. He looked at me with a trembling bottom lip. Fueee, that's adorable Darling. There's no need to be nervous. Misaka-san will most likely give up soon.

"Shokuhou! Don't you press your meat bags against my boyfriend!"

"But Misaka-san I'm sure that this cute boy here would like my impressive bust, compared to your own. Like, are you an A cup or something?"

I retorted, giggling to myself wildly.

"A-A cup!? Shokuhou...you're pushing me..."

Her eyes turned dangerous, so I hugged Darling even tighter and made a fake cry.

"Ooooh~ Please protect me from the brute, handsome boy~"

"BRUTE!? YOU'RE A BRUTE!"

Misaka-san tightened her grip on Darling's arm, and pushed her half-assed bust into his arm! Darling let out a cute "Fueeee!" sound at the sudden contact. His arm, is buried in my bust, while Misaka-san is trying her best...awww, its so sweet~

"Ara ara, such an adorable reaction~"

"Shokuhou! You really don't have any morals, do you!? Touching someone you have just met, is disgusting!"

"As opposed to using your bullying ability to make this boy your boyfriend."

"I didn't bully him! Makoto! Wrap your arm around me right now!"

He looked frightened as Misaka-sans eyebrows twitched wildly.

"M-Misaka-san..."

"Do it!"

"Okay! Please stop yelling at me!"

With tears coming out of his eyes, he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close. Her face flushed as she hugged him sideways. But you could so totally tell that she is in tsundere mode right now.

She could be described as a tsundere beast. Hehe.

But as if Misaka-san is getting away with that. I also made Darling wrap his arm around me, and I pulled myself close. Darling's face went completely red as both Misaka-san and I are hugging him quite tightly.

"Misaka-san~ Doesn't this boys body feel the best~?"

"Don't you even touch his body! You aren't allowed to touch him!"

We glared, sparks going between our eyes. But then I smirked and grabbed Darling's butt! He let out a gasp, but then I saw Misaka-san do the same thing! Geez you pervert! I'm allowed to grab his butt, you aren't!

"Shokuhou, I'm saying it one last time...HANDS OFF THE LEVEL 4!"

"No~ I quite like this boy~"

She glared sharply, her eyes having some killing intent in them. If she tries anything, Darling will protect me. Then I will control some Esper's that are around and sic them on her.

"...Onee-sama...?"

Huh? Did someone speak?

It sounded like it was coming from behind us. So I turned around...

.

.

.

Behind us, was Misaka-sans little friend...erm...Shinai? No, Shikai? Nope...its...Shuri! Ugh! Why can't I remember her name!? Its because she isn't important to me...

"Kuroko, what's wrong with you?"

"Onee-sama...you're hugging King of damnation?"

King of damnation? What's that about? Whatever~

"Kuroko...what are you..."

"Onee-sama, be straight with me...and no jokes King of damnation..."

"Darn~"

Darling stuck out his tongue. That girl...Kuroko (whatever her last name is) has a blank look on her face. No, its almost like she is losing the will to live.

"Onee-sama...are you and King of damnation an item?"

Yeah Misaka-san. Are you an item now? Its one thing to lie to me, but to lie to your friends to try and get one up on me. Do you believe that you are going to win against me at something like this? This, is our new war.

Love.

Love is our new war. Its obvious that she has affection for him, but I don't think its love like my love. My love is vast, and powerful. My ability to love Darling is way higher than her ability to love Darling.

Misaka-san blushes, and nods! S-She's lying to her friends huh!? How cheeky of her!

"T-That's right Kuroko! Makoto-kyun here is my b-b-b-boyfriend!"

The girl blinked, in complete shock.

.

.

.

"...Uu..."

She put a hand to her chest. Her eyes look void of light. Nothing, is there. Like, her world has come crashing down.

"Are you alright Kuroko?"

Her body shook and she looked at Darling, then at Misaka-san, then back to Darling.

"King of damnation and Onee-sama...together? Uu...shit!"

CRASH!

She fell to the floor, fainting! C-Crap! She really fainted!

"Kuroko!"

While Misaka-san rushed to her aid, Darling snickered and looked at me while biting his lip. Even without reading his mind, I know what he is thinking. I heard that he had some kind of rivalry for Misaka-sans attention with this individual.

"Well~ I best be off~"

"...Good..."

She mumbled under her breath. I snickered and looked at Darling, getting close to his ear.

(See you later~)

(Goodbye Misaki-chan~)

Whispering that, I walked away while laughing to myself. I've done enough today to annoy Misaka-san. I love annoying Misaka-san~

* * *

 **[3 Hours Later, Julian Restaurant]**

 **Mikoto P.O.V**

"Makoto..." I began, trying to sound apologetic. "I didn't mean to use you during that little back and forth with Shokuhou. She just, pushed my buttons and I couldn't let her simply get away with that."

I clenched my fists tight and looked at the boy next to me. I shouldn't of used him like that. Although I'm sure that he secretly loved it. But that damn Shokuhou doing something so dangerous as to flirt with my friend when she has only just met him.

"I was like your whore or something. You, groping my butt and various places. That other Level 5, groping me. I was like a plaything to you both. I feel dirty right now. I'm not your whore!"

When he puts it that way, it makes me feel terrible!

"I'm so sorry Makoto! I didn't mean to do it!"

I bowed my head so far that my forehead touched the table. I then heard a soft laughing noise.

"Ooh no~" I looked up. He waved me off. "I'm only kidding Misaka-san. Don't worry about it Misaka-san. I liked being Misaka-sans pretend boyfriend after all~ Its too bad that it only lasted a number of minutes."

Of course the idiot would say something like that. I suspected he liked it. But even then, I did kind of put him in a position that might've been unfavourable.

But...

"Bakato! That's not funny! I thought I hurt your feelings then!"

"Hehe sorry Misaka-san. I couldn't resist."

I want to stay angry, but I just can't. He's an idiot, but a funny one. He's not my whore...hehehehe!

"Haha, I'm sure you'd do something like that Misaka-san. Putting Makoto-kun on the spot like that, how devious of you."

Saten-san...she's also here. By chance, we ran into her and Uiharu-san an hour or so ago. So we all went to go and get something to eat. But even though its been sometime since meeting Shokuhou, Kuroko hasn't snapped out of what she was in.

Usually, I would say this is good for Kuroko, but she is just so...distant right now. Like, nothing could reach her at all. She has a blank look on her face, and even no light in her eyes. Its kind of frightening actually. I think that me saying Makoto was my boyfriend has killed her brain. Surely, it will be missed...

But since they are here, Makoto and I can't talk about what we met up to talk about. Talk about circumstances ruining our time together...our planning of our next move. Usually, Kuroko is hanging around, but I thought she was busy today...I guess she stopped her plans when she found out about us meeting up or something.

"I-I didn't have a choice! Circumstances demanded I take action! So I did and here we are."

A coy smile graces Saten-sans lips.

"Aaaaah, I see Misaka-san. But moving swiftly onto another topic, did you hear about that rumour of someone gaining Levels so quickly?"

"Gaining Levels so quickly? What do you mean Saten-san?"

I questioned as Makoto nodded as did Uiharu-san. Kuroko...she's pretty much dead to the world.

"Well, there's a rumour about something called "Level Upper". Have you heard of it?"

What is this "Level Upper"? I've never heard of it before? Is it some kind of new band or something?

"Level Upper?" Makoto queried. "Is that something that can make Esper's abilities increase? That's my educated guess anyway."

"Right you are Makoto-kun! Its said that you can really increase your Level! That would be wonderful for a Level 0 like me! I could become someone like Shirai-san, Misaka-san or Makoto-kun. All three of them are amazing Esper's and I'm stuck at Level 0..."

She trailed off, looking sad. I shared a look with Makoto who looked on sadly as well. We've talked about it before, Makoto and I about Saten-san. She's...becoming increasingly obsessed with gaining a higher Level. Personally, I don't think its healthy to be so obsessed, and he agrees with me. But we don't really know how to approach the subject without coming off as snooty Level 4's and 5's.

"Saten-san..."

Uiharu-san called out, but Saten-san shook her head.

"No! It doesn't matter! I just thought it would be kind of cool if that existed. But its just an urban legend after all. But there are other urban legends that are pretty interesting."

"Oh? Like what Saten-san?"

When Makoto asked, she winked.

"Lots! Like the haunted toilet that's said if you use it, it devours your soul. Or, the rumour of a Level 4 and 5 that are a deadly combo saying together they destroy your body and mind then they destroy your very soul!"

"Pft!"

The idiot guy did a spit take next to me. Why did he do something like that? Its not like its him or anything. As far as I am aware, he only officially met that thing this morning. Its strange, but I wont comment on it.

"W-W-What a ridiculous rumour! Right Misaka-san!?"

"Yeah, sounds stupid. Although that Level 5 could be that idiot Shokuhou. It sounds right down her alley to do something like that..."

Everyone looked at me strangely, so I shoved some food into my mouth and just looked away. I don't have an obsession with her!

"Anyway." Saten-san sweatdropped. "What were you and Makoto-kun doing together anyway?"

"Well..."

Damn it, I can't say we were doing an investigation. Thank you Shokuhou. Once again, you've caused me to miss out on my day. You've ruined it, like pretty much everything you touch. Sometimes that woman...that thing gets under my skin and I just need to fire off some electricity!

"We were going on a date."

"Bakato!"

THWACK!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Misaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaan! Why are you hitting me!?"

"Don't lie so stupidly! We were just having a day together! Not a date! Just a simple day out! Nothing more!"

He cried as Saten-san released a breath of relief for some reason...? Why breath like that?

"Ooh, that's good...I mean that its good that the days nice! Ehehehe! Yeah! Lovely day! Such sunshine!"

She grinned ear to ear. But she was sweating quite a lot. It was a nervous sweat.

"By the way Saten-san, how's your ankle?"

Makoto with concern asked. Saten-san smiled and gestured to her foot.

"Its nearly healed! I can pretty much move around on my own, but I can't put so much weight on it. So, that's why I have these crutches." She gestured to the crutches with a happy smile. "Thank you for asking Makoto-kun! Its really sweet!"

"No no~ I'm naturally sweet~ But kidding aside, I'm glad that you are getting better."

"Y-Yes, thanks to you."

He stuck out his hand as she gained a blush.

"Now now~ Don't go into it again~ I'll save you anytime, just call me."

"B-But, I don't have your number..."

Ooh no! She's going to get his number and then they will fall in love and then I'll be left alone with Kuroko! Don't leave with her! If they start dating, I've only got Kuroko left and I don't want Kuroko! Not in that way anyway! She's too scary for me!

"Ooh right! Of course! Have my number Saten-san!"

So, they exchanged numbers as I looked at Kuroko. She is still pretty much out of it.

"Cool, I will message you tonight~"

No don't! I can't be lumbered with Kuroko! I seriously can't! Noooooo! Please!

Uiharu-san stood up, and bowed to Makoto who tilted his head to the side.

"What are you doing Eriharu-san..."

"Uiharu-san."

Correcting him myself, he beamed at her.

"Of course, Uiharu-san. Is there something I've done to deserve a bow?"

"N-No but! Yuuki-san! Please tell me your ability!"

Makoto giggled at Uiharu-san. Yeah, she's been like obsessed to know what it is. Apparently, she can't find out about it. I don't know how that happened, but she can't find out. I already know what his ability is, but I wont tell her, for privacies sake.

"Ohh Uihaku...Uiharu-san. You really are getting impatient aren't you? Is it, because I'm like a mystery or something?"

Hey, he corrected himself there. Well done Bakato. You can improve. You can teach a young dog new tricks hehe.

"Yes! I'm sorry if I sound so forward, but I have been wracking my brain. And there are several abilities that could be matched up against the one you possess. There's Telekinesis, there's also..."

"Yeah yeah~ Uiharu-san~ If you tell me something embarrassing about Shirai, then I might just tell you what my ability is."

E-Embarrassing about Kuroko?

"E-Embarrassing to Shirai-san?"

"Yes, you know. Something I can use against her if she attacks me today."

"E-Eh...I can think of one, but I don't know if its incriminating or anything. But I will tell it you."

She moved around, and started to whisper in his ear. When hearing it, he gained a wide smirk directed at Kuroko.

As she did that, Kuroko's eyes gained a shine to them...ooh, she's back now.

"Is someone talking about me?" She looked around, and then her eyes fell on me. "Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She hugged me tightly! "Onee-sama! I had a nightmare where you and King of damnation were together! You were hugging him and then you almost kissed him! Even groping his ass Onee-sama! You groped him and then I saw bright lights! I think I was on the verge of death! B-But I was saved by Onee-sama's brightness!"

Okay, I can handle this...

.

.

.

Oh who am I kidding!?

"GET OFF ME!"

SHOCK!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The smoking body of Kuroko was thrown to the ground mercilessly. I am not happy with her. Or Saten-san for some reason. My blood is boiling angrily. Why do I feel like this? Ugh, its because of Shokuhou. For one, she touched my friend. And she has the cheek to say things about my and his relationship? I'm shocked she didn't use her disgusting ability on him to make him more suggestible or something.

"Onee-sama..."

"Ooh Shirai, you're awake?"

Kuroko shot up, and glared at Makoto who has finished listening to Uiharu-san.

"King of damnation! Even in my nightmares, you are after Onee-sama! Even being her b-boyfriend!? That's crap!"

"In your nightmares? What do you mean? I am Misaka-sans boyfriend."

He adopts a shit eating grin at the perverted girl. Said girl looked at me with wide, teary eyes.

"Onee-sama...is this true?"

Ugh...why put me in positions like this!? It makes me feel like crap!

"...Yes, its true. Makoto is my boyfriend."

I went along with it for the giggles.

Her eyes went dark, her vision looks like its going. Her eyes flicker open and closed.

"...Uu..."

Her body shook, and her eyes kept opening and closing. She looks like her world has come crashing all around her. She placed a hand on her forehead, and then she placed her head on the table, and hugged it.

"Yuuki and Onee-sama together? Uu...shit!"

She fainted! I-Is it so bad that I could be with Makoto!? T-That's really scary!

"Hahahaha! Man that never gets old~"

"I would have to agree Makoto-kun! But, you aren't like interested...no, never mind~"

He's not interested in what exactly?

"Oh, what's wrong Saten-san? What was you saying?"

"O-Oh! Nothing at all! Ehehehe! I was just saying, we should all spend the day together! Unless you aren't interested or anything!"

Makoto and I shared a look before sighing. We are never going to be able to work on our problem!

""Sure! Lets spend the day together!""

We couldn't say anything else. We couldn't deny Saten-san. They might think something is up. Well, whatever. We will just have to meet up tomorrow or something...

* * *

 **[Nighttime]**

 **Ruiko P.O.V**

"Yuuki-san still didn't tell me his ability..."

"Ooh Uiharu. Don't be such a prude. He'll tell you eventually."

Sighing to Uiharu, I continued using these damn crutches to move around. But, I would rather use these crutches to move around than the alternative, death. That is what it would've been, but thankfully it isn't and now I'm cool, for the most part.

"I guess so. But Misaka-san and Yuuki-san seemed really close today, didn't they?"

She made a comment like that. But yeah, she's right. They did seem close. Well, they have been friends longer than I have with him. Really, I've only seen him a handful of times.

"I...I guess so."

"Saten-san, you also seemed to be getting along better with him."

"Y-Yeah! I guess you're right! But, I'm not Misaka-san. She is a Level 5, and I'm a Level 0. I'm sure that he will go for Misaka-san in the end. She's a prize for any man, or Shirai-san."

I gave a hollow laugh. Yeah, Makoto-kun will be interested in Misaka-san. She's got beauty, grace, has a mean killer power and can pretty much do most things she wants. She is known as the Railgun after all.

"Saten-san..."

"No! Don't worry Uiharu, I'm fine. I just wish, sometimes that I had powers like Misaka-san, or Shirai-san. They seem to have such adventures. Even you Uiharu, you help people in Judgment. I couldn't do something like that."

"But that doesn't matter."

"Yeah...it doesn't matter."

It does matter. They all have something that makes them unique, something that makes them special. But, I don't have anything like that. I don't have an ability, I'm not super intelligent like Uiharu. I'm just...a normal person.

"Saten-san, there's no need to feel so down you know? I'm sure that Yuuki-san..."

"I-It hasn't gotten anything to do with Makoto-kun! It really hasn't!"

[Makoto-kun's messaging~ Makoto-kun's messaging~]

My phone went off. Yeah, that's my personal message alarm for him. Its his voice, and everything. I did the same to his phone. Apparently, he said that if you record your voice on your friends phone and set them for your ring-tones and message-tones then that means you are going to be friends for a long time.

"Saten-san has mail~!"

"Geez Uiharu, its my phone. Not yours."

"But, its from Yuuki-san! I'm sure that he will make you feel happier, because you have a crush on him!"

"Pft!" I did a spit take! Me, a crush on him!? We are friends! "D-Don't be so stupid Uiharu! Why do you keep saying something like that!? He isn't someone I think about like that!"

"Hehe~ Its because Saten-san likes Yuuki-san, that's why I keep saying it. There's no shame, you know?"

I shook my head and looked at my phone...

[Great day Saten-san! Lets meet up again soon! And don't worry about your ability, you'll get it down eventually! TTFN!]

I smiled. Using something like TTFN, its so silly. But he told me to not worry about my ability. Its easy for him to say...all of them can say things like that. But I don't have one...I don't have an ability and I can't do amazing things like them...

"So, what's TTFN?"

"Its ta-ta for now. But more importantly... Why are you reading my messages!?"

I placed it in my pocket and glared.

"I was just wondering what love message you and Yuuki-san send one another~"

"Uiharu, I didn't peg you to be the type to tease others about things like this. I haven't noticed it before, but you really are a devious person, aren't you? Admit it Uiharu!"

I teased but my thoughts were drawn to something else. Makoto-kun is a high Level Esper. And I'm sure that he would like a high Level Esper girlfriend. If that's the case, then I will have to raise my Level. To do that...the Level Upper.

Yes, I can use the Level Upper to raise my Level, then maybe he might want to hang out with me more than we do now. Maybe...we could even get to know one another better than we do now...maybe we could protect the innocents of this city together, like he and Misaka-san do together.

That's it! I will find the Level Upper and use it, whatever it is, so I can attain a higher Level! Then, Makoto-kun and I can...I'm sure that's what he would want. Like he likes Misaka-san. If I become a stronger Esper, then he might notice me as well.

* * *

 **End chapter! Some stuff happened in this chapter, mainly Meltdowner going for Misaki and mentions of the Level Upper which means that the story is going to go in that direction, but it will be a little different to the anime/manga mainly because Makoto is involved and maybe some other characters as well.**

 **By popular demand, Kuroko, Ruiko, Frenda and Kaori are the ones that are in the harem! Yay for them I guess! Thank you everyone for voting!**

 **Anyway! Here's the harem and its set in stone, but I am open to arguments about adding additional characters (even gender benders are okay with me) but there wont be no more than eight girls.**

 **Now, for the harem list in no particular order~**

 **Makoto: Mikoto, Misaki, Ruiko, Kuroko, Frenda, Kaori.**

 **And, that's it! Thank you for reading! Until next time were it heats up a little!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Wiligm; Thank you! And I'm glad that I can make you laugh!**

 **Velgo; Yeah, I guess it would be an omake or something.**

 **WakeArchus; Thanks! And yup, they certainly are spying on another Level 5. How that comes out, only time will tell. And yup! Kuroko almost died alright!**

 **Reza Gray; Yeah, maybe!**

 **DCMatriXHunter; I'm glad its interesting. And yeah, I guess he comes off like that. And thanks for voting!**

 **Nh1xxs; Ooh, I see. That's pretty bad huh. And thank you as always! And as for that lots of things have been happening lately, giving me less time to work on stories, but hopefully it will be okay soon!**

 **A certain reading fan; Thank you!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **So, that's your ability!?**

 **Makoto P.O.V**

"Bang bang!"

I raised my hands up, making banging noises with my mouth. The others around me must think I'm crazy for doing it, but there is a perfectly good explanation for my acting like a complete mental patient. Yes, I have a good explanation.

"Yahoooo! Go Nii-chaaaaaan!"

My littlest friend called up at me happily while we swung our connected hands. Nao-kun, my proclaimed Otouto (by us both) is walking along with me, down the streets of Academy City, on our way to Misaka-sans dorm room. He rang me up this morning, saying he wanted to play, and since I didn't have a reason to refuse, I simply said "Okay!" and that was the end of it. Misaki-chan is busy today anyway...and I'm sure that I will be doing something...that's less than commendable. But if its for Misaki-chan then I don't mind.

Although because of his home life, I wouldn't refuse even if I was busy. Its because I can understand the boy more than most could. I think that one day, I would be able to do something like help him.

"Hehe, thank you my littlest friend~!"

"Nii-chan~!" He beamed, his eyes brimming with happiness. "Are we going to meet the Ace of Tokiwadai, the Railgun today?"

The Railgun and the Ace of Tokiwadai huh. He does kind of look up to Misaka-san, being a fellow Electromaster and all. They should be able to get along and such. I'm sure that there's things she would be able to show him that I couldn't, due to me not being a Level 5 Electromaster, or an Electromaster to begin with really.

Well either way, I'm sure that Nao-kun here will love the experience of watching Misaka-san up close. I certainly find it wonderful, being in her presence. She is an amazing girl after all, even if she has a temper problem.

"Yeah, we are going to meet Misaka-san today. But you know Nao-kun, you can't take her from me. Even though you are like my Otouto and like really handsome I'm sure, I'm not going to let you take her away from me. But if you are like determined to try and take her away from me then I will duel you for her."

I joked as he let out a small chortle.

"I promise not to Nii-chan. She's too old for me anyway! I will get a girlfriend of my own age!"

"Good! That's the spirit!" I smiled, but then frowned. "So, how's your Okaa-sama?"

I thought I should ask, since its something that bothers him. Of course it does, since the situation isn't something I would look for him, and I certainly know he doesn't like the situation either.

His face fell, and he looked away sadly.

"Doctors say...they are saying that...she doesn't..."

His little hands trembled, tears forming at his eyes. Yeah, I remember when my parents were taken from me. No Otou-sama, and his Okaa-sama is getting worse and worse. I feel for the child.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nao-kun."

I tried to sound sincere. Nao-kun shook his head, the tears disappearing from his eyes.

"N-No, its fine!"

I used my ability to lift him up, and put him on my shoulders. I held his ankles with my hands so he doesn't fall off my shoulders.

"Don't worry Nao-kun, you'll always have me!"

"Y-Yes I'm glad!"

Hmph, it makes me feel good, knowing that I can make a difference in someone's life. Even if I have to, I will just be here for the boy, and of course his Okaa-sama as well. We are at a place where we can say we are actually like brothers.

"Hehe, say Nao-kun. What are you going to do when you meet Misaka-san?"

"Erm...maybe ask her about her ability?"

Ask about her ability huh. I guess if I was his age, I would ask something similar. She must be the idol of Electromaster's everywhere. I know if I met someone with a higher ranking of my ability, then I would just go weak in the knees and stalk that person.

"Yeah, but she will tell you anyway. Say, why don't you ask her about why she wears shorts!"

"S-Shorts?"

He asked, looking at me with a tilted head. I smiled up at him, more like beaming.

"Yeah, she wears shorts under her skirt and I don't know why. She hasn't ever told me but if a child asked her, she might reveal the answer. But of course, that's only a guess. She's a weird Misaka-san after all!"

"Hehehe~ So Misaka-san wears shorts under her skirt~?"

"She certainly does." I let out a sigh and cried. "I don't know why she does wear shorts under her skirt. But I hear from Shirai that she wears Gekota panties..." I let out a small uneven laugh. "Hehehe...that's something I shouldn't talk to a child about huh..."

"M-Maybe! But I want to meet the Railgun..." I saw him frown from above me, but then he turned his frown upside down and pointed at someone. "Nii-chan! There! Look! Its the Railgun!"

The Railgun? Misaka-san? I followed his pointed his finger...Misaka-san? Why is Misaka-san here? I thought that she was going to be in her dorms? That's where I promised to meet her. But no...

She's right in front of us, about 30 or so steps away. The weird thing is, she's wearing goggles on her head? Why is she wearing goggles on her head? A fashion statement perhaps?

"Yeah, that's the Railgun alright. I thought that we were meeting at the dorms..."

I trailed off. When Misaka-san looked this way, she didn't even register me here. H-Have I done something to upset her? I know we are in a sort of crowd, but it wouldn't be so bad so she couldn't see me.

I...haven't done anything wrong, have I? I don't remember doing anything wrong when it concerns Misaka-san. It isn't like I made fun of her or anything.

I sighed to myself and walked over with a polite smile on my face. Misaka-san looked at me, with a blank stare. It was almost like she wasn't really registering my presence at all.

"Hey Misaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I called out to her, but she just tilted her head to the side.

"Do you know me, questions Misaka looking at the boy with a curious gaze."

Eh? What was that about? Why did she say boy then? Doesn't she know me now? Is she pretending to not know me or something? If she is, that's too cruel. I've never done anything to warrant this kind of treatment.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Misaka-san...are you alright?"

"I am fine, Misaka answers tilting her head to the side."

As she said, she tilted her head to the side again. W-Whats going on with Misaka-san? Has she been developing something strange? Been doing drugs Misaka-san? Is it...Shirai doing this? Misaka-san...

"Eh...okay. I don't know what's wrong with you but are we doing the investigation today? And why are you out here anyway? I thought that we were going to meet in your dorm room or something?"

"I do not understand what you mean by 'investigation' and 'dorm room'. Could you perhaps tell me, Misaka asks for further knowledge on the subjects at hand."

She wants further knowledge? What a crazy girl. I'm sure Misaka-san must be weird today...I mean, she hasn't even called me an idiot or anything yet.

"R...Right, I'm sure that you've been taking the crazy pills today. Has Shirai slipped you something?"

"I do not know anyone by the name Shirai and I am currently not on any drugs, Misaka states, secretly irritated that the boy didn't answer her previous question."

Aaah...she's pissed. She even said she was pissed. I better answer it before she goes all mental on me. But she doesn't know Shirai either? That's good actually. No one should know Shirai hehe... Okay, who is this? Misaka-san would know us...but it isn't like Misaka-san has a secret twin or anything. She would've told me by now.

"A-Ah...I don't know how to answer that previous question. You know what investigation we are doing. You know, with the recent robberies, how we are going to investigate it and such. And by dorm room, I mean the place you sleep, near Shirai..."

"I do not sleep near anyone by the name Shirai, nor do I have any knowledge on these robberies, Misaka answers, her confusion becoming more apparent."

"A...Alright, I guess you don't want to talk about it right now. A-And, I hope that I haven't done anything to upset you Misaka-san. If I have, I apologize sincerely."

I bowed my head to Misaka-san, but Misaka-san tilts her head to the side again.

"I do not understand why you are apologizing to me but I will take it, Misaka accepts the apology with a graceful smile."

Okay...she has accepted my apology! I'm so happy! If she has accepted it, then I am more than happy! More like extremely happy! Yay for Misaka-sans forgiving heart! Its the best kind of heart out there!

"Hey hey! Misaka-san! You see this boy on my shoulders!?" I pointed upwards, she followed my pointed fingers. "He's Nao-kun! Remember, I told you about him before!"

She looked at Nao-kun with interest.

"You didn't tell me about anyone called Nao-kun, Misaka states clearly to the confusing youth."

"H-Hey! I'm older than you are! Granted it isn't by much but I still am damn it! You can't call me a youth! And I'm not confusing Misaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I said it clearly to the Misaka-san in front of me! This Misaka-san is weird, yet kind of refreshing. She hasn't attacked me today, either emotionally, or physically. Strange, I find it very strange indeed. Why isn't she acting like my Misaka-san? I don't know if I like this Misaka-san.

"Yes, that is most likely the case, Misaka attempts to console the boy who looks fragile like glass."

I gained teary eyes and outstretched my arms. I wanna hug for that kind of comment!

"I-I am not fragile like glass!"

"You seem to be tearing up because I do not remember you. Yet, I haven't met you prior to this encounter. Perhaps you have been following me for an unknown amount of time, Misaka makes an educated guess with all the available knowledge at her disposal."

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Misaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I attempted a hug, but she moved away! S-She doesn't want to hug me!? A-At least she usually lets me hug her for a second or so before she gives me her whips of love and affection!

"Misaka-san...who are you and what have you done with my Misaka-san? This Misaka-san is being hurtful and a meanie..."

I pouted like a child as Nao-kun petted my head. At least someone is being nice to me. Unlike meanie Misaka-san. She hates me because I'm cute and she is being a weirdo and doesn't even remember me when Misaka-san and I are like besties.

"I believe that you may have confused me for Onee-sama. I am Misaka 10032, Misaka introduces herself with a bowing head."

Like she said, she bowed her head at me. Onee-sama? 10032? What's that about? Does she have a serial number attached to her name now? Is it because she likes thinking of herself as being a number? Is that the amount of times she has fired a Railgun? Or the amount of times she has shocked me or Shirai? Or me and Shirai? I thought it would be more than that. Eh, maybe living with Shirai has destroyed her brain or something.

"Okay...since we seem to be acting like we don't know one another, I am Yuuki Makoto! And this is my adoptive Otouto Hasegawa Nao-kun!"

"Yuuki Makoto, Hasegawa Nao are your designations, Misaka asks for confirmation."

"Y-Yes, that's right Misaka 10032-san! Wow, Misaka-san is acting so adorable today! I understand now! You want me and you to 'meet' again so you can fall in love with me without thinking about anything other than our love, Makoto states, playing along with your game."

I mimicked her with a small smile. Nao-kun giggled at me as I thumbed up right back at him.

Misaka-san however doesn't look happy.

"Are you making fun of me, Misaka queried, her heart breaking at being mocked by this Yuuki Makoto."

H-Heart breaking? Misaka-sans heart is breaking...?

I-I caused problems for Misaka-san? I-I couldn't of hurt Misaka-san, right? I am in love with Misaka-san, although I haven't ever told her that to her face besides jokingly, but for me to have hurt Misaka-san like this...

"MISAKA 10032-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

HUG!

"I'M SO SORRY MISAKA 10032-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! I DIDNT MEAN TO BREAK YOUR ADORABLE HEART! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH MISAKA 10032-SAN! DON'T WORRY, I WILL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN MISAKA 10032-SAN! I WONT MAKE FUN OF YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Misaka 10032-san here hugs me back as a complicated expression appears on her face.

"I accept your apology, Misaka accepts the apology, having mixed feelings about the embrace."

H-Having mixed feelings about the embrace? Eh...I think Misaka-san has been replaced with someone else. Either that, or this girl is a long lost twin, or even a clone hehe. A Misaka-san clone...Misaka-san clone...lots of Misaka-san clones...

Aaaaaaah! I can see it now! Lots of Misaka-sans around me, loving me like they do!

[Makoto-kyun~ I need to talk to you~ Misaka adopts a cute personality in order for her to start the art of seduction.]

[Yes, Misaka 10032-san~?]

[Would you like to play with me and the other 10031 of us clones, Misaka attempts to seduce the object of her affection as she pulls up her shirt to reveal her breasts.]

[Of course my adorable Misaka 10032-san~ I would love to play with you girls~]

[I am happy that all of us can be with Makoto-kyun~ Misaka states, her body heating up due to her love for Makoto-kyun.]

[Ooh Misaka 10032-san~ I love you and the other girls so much!]

[We all love you so much and can't wait for us to marry you, Misaka explains about the love all of the clones share for Makoto-kyun.]

I CAN SEE IT! THE DREAM OF MISAKA-SANS! 10032 MISAKA-SAAAAAAAAAAANS! I WANT IT! I WANT ALL THOSE MISAKA-SANS WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

.

.

.

...But of course that wouldn't happen...

"Why is there blood dripping from your nose, Misaka expresses concern for Yuuki Makoto."

Misaka-san here looks at me with...well like she said, concern. Blood? From my nose?

"Y-Yeah Nii-chan. Are you thinking something ecchi about Misaka-san again?"

E-Even Nao-kun...? I raised a hand to my nose...

Red. A red substance from my nose...its blood.

Blood is dripping from my nose...?

Ooops! I didn't mean to do it! I got worked up and now I can't stop imagining it!

I was fantasising about Misaka-san again! And then there were 10032 of them! All of those Misaka-sans is too stimulating for my young mind!

I cried, but Misaka-san here pulls something out...a handkerchief. She moves closer, and wipes my nose.

"There, no more blood, Misaka wipes the blood away so Yuuki Makoto doesn't feel anymore pain."

Aaaaw! She thinks I'm in pain! She's so totally adorable~! I love Misaka 10032-san! She's got a very cute personality! I think this Misaka-san and the original personality of Misaka-san are so adorable~! Both work for her adorable face~! Misaka-saaaaaaans!

"Misaka-san...I think I'm falling in love all over again~"

I blushed, at the semi confession. I'm sure that she will just play it off as a joke. But I would like it if one day, Misaka-san doesn't see me as just a friend. I don't know if Misaka-san would even consider me as a potential boyfriend...w-well! I wont let that deter me or anything! I will just have to fight harder for Misaka-sans love!

"Love? Yuuki Makoto loves Misaka 10032, Misaka asks for confirmation as her chest begins to warm for a reason she doesn't understand."

"W-Well...y-ya know! Its like...its totally because you are so cute! Hehehe~ Misaka-san is adorable...but why aren't you shocking me and calling me an idiot?"

"Why would I do that, Misaka raises her eyebrows in a confused manner."

Why wouldn't she shock me? Why wouldn't she call me an idiot?

"Eh...I guess you wouldn't 10032-san. Say, are you like...okay Misaka-san? Usually, you aren't like this. If I'm honest, I'm not sure if I am happy or sad about this. In one way, Misaka-san isn't Misaka-san without the shocking, but in another way, its good that you don't want to shock me although..." I looked at Misaka-san who is looking at something...a clock? "Is there somewhere you need to be Misaka 10032-san?"

She looked at me with those eyes of hers. I can't tell any difference visually, but its something about her that...

"I have to go now for experimental cleanup, Misaka gently explains to Yuuki Makoto."

"Experimental...cleanup? E-Eh, never mind~ So, are we meeting up later or something?"

I asked for confirmation. Misaka-san releases a small breath.

"I advise that you go along with the original plans, Misaka states the obvious."

"I see...then I will go to your dorm room. Misaka-san..."

"Goodbye Yuuki Makoto, Hasegawa Nao, it was...enjoyable speaking with you both, Misaka says her farewells to the two boys she has been interacting with pleasantly."

For a second, I could've sworn that I saw a smile. A different smile to the usual Misaka-san...strange indeed.

She turns her heels and was about to walk away, but something inside me is saying that this Misaka-san is...different somehow to the normal Misaka-san...

"Misaka-san." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you...tell me when you are going to be like that again?" She cocked her head to the side so I smiled. "I mean, you know in your 10032 persona?"

"I don't understand what Yuuki Makoto means by that, but the next time we cross paths, I will say "Hello" to you, Misaka offers as a kind gesture."

I blushed a little and shook my head.

"Misaka 10032-san. I don't fully understand what's going on, but you seem really nice and it would be nice if we could speak again as I find this side of you quite interesting. Say, I have an idea!" I got out a ribbon and tied it to her hair. She looked at her hair with confusion. So I clarified. "You see Misaka 10032-san. Whenever I see that red thin ribbon in your hair, I will know that I am talking with this persona of yours! And don't call me Yuuki Makoto! Call me Makoto like always!"

"And call me Nao, okay!?"

My adoptive Otouto states happily after me! We are so alike that its scary sometimes! Misaka 10032-san looks at both of us, before nodding her head.

"I understand, Makoto, Nao. Makoto...thank you for the gift, I really like the colour red, Misaka expresses her gratitude for the gift she received as her heart beats faster in her chest for unknown reasons."

After saying that, Misaka-san walks away with admiring the ribbon in her hair. Misaka-san...I don't know who that was...Misaka-san...

"So...that was the Railgun Nii-chan?"

"No..." I looked at the departed Misaka-san. "That wasn't Misaka-san...I don't know who or what that was..."

I put on a complicated expression and looked at Misaka-sans disappearing form...or I should say 10032-sans disappearing form. For some reason, I can't help but think that, wasn't Misaka-san. She looked like Misaka-san, she sounded like Misaka-san and had some similar mannerisms but not all the same. I just can't shake the feeling that she was someone entirely different.

I don't know how that is possible, but Misaka-san there wasn't Misaka-san. She was someone completely different and I'm not sure what to make of this. Misaka-sans twin? A clone? Has someone cloned Misaka-san? Or has Misaka-san neglected to tell me about a twin of hers?

Erm...Misaka-san...I don't understand what's going on...Misaka-san is...Misaka 10032-san...

"Eh? What do you mean Nii-chan?"

I shook my head, and patted his legs.

"No, it doesn't matter. Say, lets go to Misaka-sans dorm! I'm sure that she will be there by the time we get there!"

"Okay Nii-chan! Lets gooooooooooooooooo!"

"Yes! Lets gooooooooooooooooooooo!"

DASH!

I ran off with Nao-kun safely on my shoulders. But...who was that? Really?

* * *

 **Mikoto P.O.V**

 _There's a bunch of bright lights surrounding me. It makes this seem to be a dream or something. Something like a dream. The lights dance in the air and surround me...so beautiful..._

" _Eh?"_

 _W-Whats going on? Where am I? I looked around..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Church? Why am I in a Church? Yes, this is a chapel, and there are lots of people here. People I know, people I love. But why are they here? Are they here for something important?_

" _Onee-sama why! Why are you doing this!? Don't marry him!"_

 _Marry him? Marry who again? Kuroko looks distressed and seems to be giving up on life. Wh-Why is she doing that exactly? What's going on with her now? Kuroko...?_

 _Then, I saw that Uiharu-san and Saten-san are dressed in pink...bridesmaid's dresses? Kuroko seems to be wearing one as well. Erm...this isn't exactly normal. Is someone going to be hitched or something?_

" _W-Whoa *sob* *sob* Misaka-san is getting married!"_

" _Y-Yeah! Its so beautiful! Marriage is so wonderful!"_

 _Uiharu-san and Saten-san are sobbing for me. W-Wait, what's going on? Who am I marrying again? I'm the one that's getting hitched? Who am I marrying? As long as it isn't Kuroko then I'm happy..._

" _Misaka-san you baka! Using your superior beauty to marry him! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

 _Haha, I don't know what's going on but take that Shokuhou! Her crying is always something so pleasurable. I couldn't help but look at her with a happy expression, yeah...that's so good._

" _Wow! Our very own daughter is getting married!"_

" _An Otou-sans dream for their daughter to marry a good man! He better take care of her!"_

 _...Even here, my parents are saying embarrassing things. Why can't they be normal?_

" _Misaka-san." I heard a soft voice beside me. I looked and saw...Ma-Makoto in a black suit! A-A suit...it looks good on him b-but even then...a suit!? "Misaka-san, aren't you going to say yes?"_

" _To what?"_

 _I was confused. What are we doing exactly? I can't understand what is going on with everyone. They are saying confusing words that I don't understand._

" _Our marriage silly. The priest has already asked you the million yen question. I guess that he will have to go through it all again."_

" _M-Marriage!?"_

 _He took my hand, and held it softly._

" _Yes, our marriage. Misaka-san, don't you want to marry me?"_

" _Marry...I don't understand Makoto...what's going on?"_

 _This is so surreal...this...whatever it is...can't be real, right?_

" _We're getting married Misaka-san...you know, I've always wanted to tell you that I truly...I really am madly in love with you...from the moment I met you...Misaka-san."_

 _In love with me? He's...in love with me? Makoto...from the moment he met me...Makoto..._

 _I couldn't pay attention to the old man that was reciting something, possibly wedding vows._

 _My heart was beating faster. Makoto said he loves me...he really loves me..._

 _Why aren't I saying anything against this? Why don't I say anything in protest? My head is confused...my heart is beating rapidly..._

" _Then to start again. Do you, Yuuki Makoto, take her, Misaka Mikoto, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

 _Makoto smiled at me._

" _Of course I do."_

 _H-He really said yes then!? Makoto, wants to really marry me!? C-Crap! I didn't think he would say it!_

 _The old man turned to me._

" _Do you, Misaka Mikoto, take him, Yuuki Makoto, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

" _I-I don't know..."_

 _My heart beat is going faster, and my palms sweated with such intensity. A bead of sweat rolls down my face, my nervous heart beating away so fast that I'm shocked my chest hasn't broken yet._

 _Makoto took my hands, and stroked the back of them softly...my face was turning redder and redder. Why is this happening..._

" _Its okay Misaka-san...there's nothing to be afraid of."_

" _B-But..."_

 _He leans closer, our foreheads touching, well only the veil I'm wearing is separating our skin from making contact. But even that, is making me feel hot in my chest. Makoto is so close to me, his presence making me feel so warm around my body._

" _Do you trust me Misaka-san?"_

" _Of course...I always have trusted you idiot."_

 _Even now, I call him an idiot huh...on our wedding day...for some reason, even thinking that doesn't seem bad. Just thinking it is fine. Saying it is a different matter altogether._

" _Then, trust me to look after your heart, as well as your body, okay? I wont hurt you, ever."_

 _I felt my face heat up to a place where I couldn't even begin to understand why I was blushing..._

" _Your answer, Misaka-san?"_

 _The old man asked. I looked at him, and smiled._

" _I do."_

 _When the words slipped out of my mouth, I felt completely calm. I felt like I had just joined the best team in the world. The team, of Makoto/Mikoto. A team that no one else is on. It feels like, I am with my true love right now._

" _Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

 _K-Kiss!? K-Kisss!? Me and Makoto kissing!?_

 _Makoto lifted my veil and placed his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't look away, despite wanting too due to the sheer embarrassment I was feeling at this point._

 _Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss! Kissing meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! He wants to kiss meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _I-I couldn't kiss him, could I? Could I really kiss Makoto on the lips and really take him as my husband? I've already stated that I would but to be Mrs Yuuki Makoto is something I didn't expect..._

 _But I looked at Makoto, who was giving me a reassuring smile. A smile that makes my heart beat faster._

" _Misaka-san...no, Mikoto-chan." He said my first name, with such a cute smile. "Mikoto-chan, I love you Mikoto-chan, I really do love you. I hope, that you love me as well."_

" _Makoto...I don't...I don't...I love you..."_

 _Hearing that, a complacent smile appears on his face._

" _I'm glad, Mikoto-chan loves me. Now come here, I will make you feel special, not that you need it of course as you are really special already." He leaned close, teasing me with his tongue that brushed against my lips. "Mikoto-chan, I will always protect you, even if I die protecting you. No matter what happens."_

 _My body reacted, and I moved closer to him. I couldn't stop my body, it was like I was being controlled (thankfully not by Shokuhou) to do this. To kiss him..._

" _Makoto..."_

" _Mikoto-chan...I'm yours."_

 _I closed my eyes and leaned in, puckering my lips for the kiss..._

" _You're mine Makoto..."_

" _I'm yours..."_

 _He's mine...and I'm his...Makoto..._

* * *

"Onee-sama is looking so cute in her sleep~"

.

.

.

...What? What's going on?

My eyes are closed? Okay...

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I'm met with is Kuroko...leaning over me going for the...KISS!

"KUROKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

BANG!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ONEE-SAMA!? WHY ONEE-SAMA!?"

She nursed the growing welt on her head. I had struck her with enough force for her to back off away from me! I'm not going to be touched by her, or anyone!

I shot up and huffed.

"Don't take advantage of me when I'm asleep you pervert!"

"Ow...Onee-sama, that was cruel..."

"Damn straight it was you idiot! You shouldn't touch me you moron! I don't want you to do something like that again! I was scared then! I was going to get raped by you idiot! I don't want to be raped! Especially when I'm asleep! That's wrong Kuroko!"

She cried as I sat up fully on my bed. Idiot trying to kiss me...kiss me...my dream...Makoto tried to...ehehe, that was a strange dream. Yeah! That's all it was! Just my imagination playing weird tricks on me! I know what it was! It was because I had watched a romantic movie last night! Yeah! That's it! Such a silly romantic movie and my brain just made it so that the male I'm most familiar with was my husband! If it was someone else I was close with then it would've been him! Yeah! Hahaha!

Yeah! That's all it is, Makoto wouldn't act like the charming man that was in my dreams. He wouldn't even call me by my first name, even though I do kind of wish it sometimes. I'm on a first name basis with him, but he doesn't even call me "Mikoto" I would settle for "Mikoto-san" but he doesn't. I don't know why either. He doesn't call anyone I know by their first name. Perhaps, he doesn't like getting close to people.

"Onee-sama...you aren't hanging around with Yuuki today are you?"

"Ugh." I released a breath in irritation. "Why Kuroko?"

"B-Because I invited Saten-san and Uiharu here today! Since they haven't seen the dorm, they wanted to come and see it! And Yuuki's always here anyway that loser idiot poop head."

S-She did what!? Ugh...again, Makoto's and my investigation is off. No, I could always say that I'm busy, but what excuse would I give? I can't just outright say that I'm going around with Makoto to find out who is robbing everyone.

And what was that about him being a loser idiot poop head...? How childish of you Kuroko.

"I...I see. Then..."

"Onee-sama is going to stay here with us, right?"

"W-Well..."

Kuroko adopts teary eyes and pouts at me. When I was about to refute what she wants me to do, she came out with something that's so shocking that it even made my eyes open wide.

"...Yuuki can stay as well."

D-Damn, I didn't expect that to happen. She actually wants Makoto to stay? Why? Is there something important happening today?

"...You don't care that Makoto stays?"

I made suspicious eyes. What could she possibly thinking about now? Has she done something? I wouldn't put it past her to do something that's irresponsible.

She pushes a bang out of her face and exhales.

"...I guess not, because I'm sure Saten-san would like that anyway. As long as he doesn't start on me. Because today is an important day Onee-sama. Don't you even realize what today is?"

What was that about him starting on her? I think its more of a mutual thing than a one-sided thing.

"W-What is today?"

I was genuinely confused. Has something happened today? Is something happening today? Is it an anniversary or something? Is it a day that can be called an anniversary later down the line?

But my guess was far off the mark.

"Today, is the day that I make love to Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

C-Crap! She is lunging for me! Her eyes are bulging, her breaths are becoming uneven, as if she has just run a marathon or something! Her arms are outstretch, as if she is going to hug me!

"KUROKO!"

SHOCK!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She fell to the floor, her body looking lifeless. I-Its her own damn fault! She shouldn't attack me like that! I'm a girl, not someone she can just 'do' whenever she wants! I am not into girls like that!

"Y-You baka! Don't jump me like that again Kuroko!"

I crossed my arms and gave a defiant stare at the woman. She's freaking scary when she's in...ooh what does Makoto call it...aaha, that's right. When she's in Hyper Erotic Mode, she scares the daylights out of me!

"Onee-sama's love is cruel like always. Why can't you show me some affection every now and again?"

"Because you are disgusting." I stated clearly, crossing my arms. "You try and do ecchi things to me, even when I'm trying to sleep. Kuroko I..."

"W-Well, Yuuki also does ecchi things with you!"

She tried to reason, but I wasn't having any of it.

"No, he gets punished as well. Neither of you can do ecchi things to me. I've already expressed my dissatisfaction at the matter at hand. But Kuroko, you need to learn..."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

A knock at the door? Who would it be? How would they get in here? Unless its a Tokiwadai student. Either that or its...crap! I said that I would meet up with Makoto today! Shit! And...its about time I meet up with him here...oops, I overslept. G-Good thing I said come here huh.

I got out of bed and walked past Kuroko (who was crying) and got to the door. Almost immediately, I reached for the handle and opened it without hesitation. And standing at the door was...

"Hey Misaka-san!"

"H-Hello Misaka-san."

"Misaka-san, hello!"

"Nice to meet you! Again I guess!"

Saten-san, Uiharu-san, Makoto and...some little boy I don't know greeted me. The little boy had short brown hair and is wearing a top with the word "Peace!" on it, and shorts as well. The kids kinda cute, but who is he? And why did he say again? I've never met him before...have I? No...I couldn't of met him before. I would've remembered if I had met him before. Y-Yeah! Ahaha! I would've...

I became suspicious, but then released a breath.

"Come in, quickly."

They all walked into the dorm room without delay. Once inside, I closed the door with a small breath. I about turned and saw that Saten-san was sat on Kuroko's bed with Uiharu-san and the kid. Makoto however...

"No Yuuki! I wont let you sit on my bed! Sit on the floor you weirdo! That's where dogs belong!"

"Uwah! You're always cruel ape!"

"Don't call me an ape ever again!"

"Whatever ape."

Kuroko ground her teeth in anger and she balled her hand into a fist. He cocked his head to the side after Kuroko raised her fist. She sharpened her eyes and gave a dirty smile.

Ape...they call it each other. I suppressed a giggle and sat on my bed. Makoto huffs and sits on my bed next to me...on my bed huh...erm...yeah. He is near me, quite close in fact...

"Nice pyjamas Misaka-san."

Nice what...?

Why's he looking at my body...don't tell me he's being a pervert again...wait...erm...

When I looked down...

...Oooh crap! I haven't gotten dressed yet! W-Well, at least they aren't revealing or anything...and Kuroko is dressed...good, she can't complain he's seen her naked or something, n-not that I'm sure he would want to...or maybe he would...he is a man after all...so seeing a girl naked is expected...right?

"So, what are we doing today?"

Saten-san asked, while looking at Makoto with a slight blush. Makoto being oblivious, didn't seem to notice her burning gaze. Geez, look Makoto. A girl is interested in you. She wants you, which is very surprising. You should take the advantage. This is going to be a once in a lifetime for you!

"I was thinking we four...no, make that five including the cute kid, could go out together."

...Five...there's...six of us...ooh geez. She's purposely leaving out Makoto again. However he didn't seem to be bothered about it as he is smiling away happily. I wonder what he's happy about...unless he's done something to Kuroko again...?

Seeing the smiling, Kuroko's face turned from happy to confused.

"Alright Yuuki, what are you thinking about?"

He blinked as if coming back to reality and looked at Kuroko.

"Ooh, I was just thinking about the weekend."

"Why? Is something special happening?"

That's actually a good question Kuroko for a change. At least it isn't some weird type of thing. Either way, I think that we are either going to be laughing or crying...I don't know why I think that either.

Makoto's smile became even wider as her face fell into a frown.

"I'm going to the beach."

W-Wait, the beach? He's going to the beach...alone? I didn't know something like that. The beach huh...

"You got to the beach alone? How lonely you must be~"

When Kuroko giggled it out, Makoto giggled as well to her ire.

"Actually, I go to the beach to get away from you. Its like a break from Shirai. I actually have fun, without the fear of you nutcase."

Kuroko's eyes became slits, but it was Saten-san who spoke next while putting a finger to her chin.

"So, Makoto-kun. You go to the beach alone? Is there a reason for it?"

He shrugged his shoulders as if he doesn't have a care in the world, which is most likely the case.

"A break I guess. I just like doing it sometimes, for a break from the city, and all of its crimes and technology. You might not think it, but I don't really like technology sometimes. It takes away from human interaction. Just think of social media. Its good for something's, but it also sometimes makes people become isolated, you see? And going to the beach, where technology is pretty limited, is a great way to blow off steam, and to use my ability which is called..." Uiharu-sans ears perk up, but Makoto gives a naughty grin. "...Well, I guess I will leave that part to your imagination."

Uiharu-san pouted as Makoto smirked.

"Uuuuuuuuu! Why don't you tell me!?"

"Geez, you're so bad Uiharu-san. You can't snap in front of a child. Its mean, and maybe it is...no, make that it is probably scarring or something. Nao-kun, are you getting scarred right now?"

Uiharu-san covered her mouth as the child nodded his head in agreement which made Uiharu-san cry anime tears as she thinks that child has been scarred for life...right that child.

"Makoto, who is this child?"

He points to the child, as he smiles.

"This is Child Slave 001. Child Slave 001, bow to Misaka-san for she is your new Mistress."

W-What did he just call this kid!? Child Slave 001!? What the hell is that!? He isn't serious, right!? Makoto! Please don't be serious about something like that! You can't be serious about slavery!

And surprisingly, the kid bows! W-Whats that about!? Don't tell me Makoto has actually done something like brainwash a kid into thinking he's a slave and Makoto is the Master!?

The others look freaked out about it as I am as well! The kid is doing it! Ooh God! Makoto! What have you done you idiot!?

"Hello, I am Child Slave 001, nice to meet you Mistress."

Ooh God! Poor child has been corrupted by Makoto!

I turned to the idiot with daggers in my eyes, I've got the knives out for him! If he's corrupting innocent children into being child slaves, then there's something seriously wrong with him!

"Makoto...you aren't actually...serious...right?"

My tone was low, full of killing intent. He however throws up his hands in defence.

"Geez, I was only kidding Misaka-san! Don't take it so seriously. This is Hasegawa Nao-kun. He's my adoptive Otouto. I've told you about him before, right? He's the Electromaster kid that I sometimes mentor and he is really excited to see you and talk with you about Electromaster stuff. I can only teach him so much about it since I'm not an Electromaster."

Ooh, I think he has mentioned him to me before. So this is the kid he has 'taken under his wing' so to speak. That's nice I guess, as long he really isn't making this child his slave. The child bows his head at me again, and smiles.

"Sorry Misaka-san. My real name is Hasegawa Nao, nice to meet you. I am so excited to see you! Since Misaka-san is a Level 5 Electromaster! That's my ultimate dream! Could you please tell me how to become a Level 5!?"

The boy rushed me, and took my hands softly in his. I could only give an awkward laugh.

"S-So, your names Hasegawa-san huh. And an Electromaster as well? What Level are you?"

"I...I am a Level 1 for now, but Nii-chan thinks that I am close to becoming a Level 2! For Nii-chan has been giving me tips! But I want to see a real Electromaster at work! Could you please use some of your power Misaka-san!?"

"Use my power huh...if I use my power in here, it might blow things up. But, I am sure that later on, I will be able to use you some good Level 5 type of power."

"Cool! I would love to see the Railgun being fired!"

I turned to Makoto who looks away as if reading my mind. Haha, that's right Bakato. Teaching children wrong things is a bad thing in my books. Child Slave 001 huh. Wait until I punish you for that.

"Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged somehow. But, you are doing well. A Level 1 at your age, soon to be Level 2. Well, if there's anything you want to know, then don't be afraid to ask me about it. I will help you in anyway I can."

The kid beams to me brightly, still not letting go of my hands. Uuuuu, kid. You've got too let go of my hands now...please...I don't know what to do when children hold my hands like this...

"Anyway, when in a friends room, you start to snoop for hidden treasures."

While making a dirty smirk appear on her face, Saten-san gets onto the floor, and starts reaching under Kuroko's bed! W-What is she doing all of a sudden!? Saten-san! Snooping is wrong!

"S-Saten-san!" Uiharu-san, the voice of reason snapped. "You can't look around in others rooms!"

"Baaaaah~! Whats the point of coming here if we don't?"

She answered nonchalantly, taking out a box from under Kuroko's bed. She opens it and reveals black lacy panties! The kid suddenly flushed and looked away as Makoto, that idiot looked at me with a small blush...

"So, this is risque Misaka-san~ I didn't know you had it in you~"

Saten-san teased, showing it to Makoto who gained a little nose bleed, and kept looking at me. Pervert better stop thinking that or he's in for a shocking of a lifetime.

"...Y-Yeah neither did I...Misaka-san...lingerie...Misaka-san...see-through...nightdress...Misaka-sans alluring body...Misaka-sans...ooh God...can't stop thinking...Misaka-sans too cute..."

He muttered, his face turning more and more red by the second. Ugh...I don't even want to know what's going on inside of his head right now. Most likely, he's thinking very perverted things...just looking at his lecherous eyes...

Kick!

"Iyaaaa!"

"Don't look at me with those eyes bimbo!"

He held his leg in pain as I crossed my arms. No matter how much of a friend he is, if he's looking at me like that without my permission, then he's in for a world of pain. Bimbo...hehe, blonde haired...bimbo...haha...it just came out involuntarily, but it was appropriate, I believe.

When I kicked him, Kuroko's eyes turned very happy, as Uiharu-san looked saddened by it. As for the kid, he didn't look happy...Onii-chan love I guess...and as for Saten-san...she looked pissed off at me!

"Damn Misaka-san, that was brutal. You didn't have to kick him." Saten-san sighed out, as she checked on him! W-What are you doing!? He's fine! He's built for this stuff! "Makoto-kun, are you okay?"

He teared up, looking at me with a pout.

"I'm fine Saten-san, my heart will mend and my leg as well. But you're concerned for me? Its touching. Thank you, Saten-san."

Her face flushed and she waved her hands around frantically.

"No no no! I-I was just checking, that's all! Anyone who w-was decent would do the same thing!"

"I'm sure. But no one else did...Shirai I expected as she's evil." She frowned as he looked at Uiharu-san. "And I'm surprised Uiharu-san didn't help me. If she did, I would've told her my ability." She cried as he looked at the kid. "And you, adoptive Otouto. I was assaulted by meanie Misaka-san and you didn't do anything about it. I'm shocked to my very core! And also disgusted."

The kid cried a little...great, somehow I feel like its sort of my fault! How is that possible!? He was being a lecher yet, I'm somehow to blame!? I haven't done anything this time!

"Anyway, ignoring that...we should go out..."

I tried to change the topic but Saten-san was glaring at me horribly! I'm scared right now! Even though she's a Level 0, she still scares me very much...I don't want to be scared right now...

"Saten-san..."

I mumbled out. She titled her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"N-No! Nothing at all!"

"Great! Then, Makoto-kun, Hasegawa-kun! Outside! Girls getting changed!"

Faster than I could comprehend, Saten-san pushed the boys out of the room, then locked the door. Saten-san then faced me, and gave me a serious look...is she going to kill me now...?

"Say Misaka-san...you like Makoto-kun a lot, right?"

She started off like that, giving me sad eyes. My own eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I guess. He's a good friend when he isn't being a lecher."

She shook her head.

Eh? What does she mean then? If she doesn't mean that, then she means...?

"No. I mean, you 'like' him, right? I mean, you have a crush on him, right?"

"Pft!" I did a spit take and shook my head! "N-No! Of course not! I only like him as a friend! Why do people think that I am like crushing on him!? He's my friend! Nothing more!"

"I-I see! Then, you wouldn't care if he got a girlfriend, right?"

...I stopped and didn't know how to respond. Would I care if he did? If he got a girlfriend, I guess he would spend more time with her than us...is it bad that I think he shouldn't? N-Not because I like him or anything, but I don't want our friendships to be ruin by it. I just want everything to stay as it usually is. We all be together, going on adventures or even just going out together...

.

.

.

...Even after thinking, I couldn't form words. I...don't want her to think I like him because I'm pretty sure she's crushing on him in a serious way...but if they got together...I wonder what would happen to our friendship...

Taking a deep breath, I answered her.

"Well, I think that I wouldn't...be that bothered, as long as he doesn't forget us..."

That's the only thing I could say. I don't want anything to change. I don't want Makoto to change either. He might annoy me. But its a good kind of annoyance. Yeah, the annoyance I wanna keep around for such along time.

"I think its a wonderful idea if he got a girlfriend that isn't Onee-sama!"

Kuroko of course said that very happily, and too cheerful in my opinion. I would so get with him just to see the look on her face...or she might go into a coma or something like last time...that was a dark time...

"Then, maybe he will~ You never know~"

Saten-san sung out, and looking at the door in a little lustful state...Saten-san...

"A-As long as it isn't Onee-sama..."

Kuroko...she almost was put into a coma last time we pretended to be boyfriend girlfriend...I've had to stop Makoto from saying it to her, as she actually nearly died. Her heart nearly stopped...I was scared for her life actually...

But thinking about it, I personally just want to stay the way it is...its too complicated for relationships, in my opinion anyway. Love equals complicated. Friendship equals fun times! Fun times is the best after all!

* * *

 **Ruiko P.O.V**

"I'm this way Saten-san. Speak later? But you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Aah, yeah. I'm fine you worrywart! See you later Uiharu!"

I split off with Uiharu after having a fun day together and started heading towards my home in this deadly quiet night. All day, we played with Misaka-san, Shirai-san, Hasegawa-kun and Makoto-kun of course. It was nice, and I even got closer to Makoto-kun which is always great!

But as time goes on, its obvious that he has a crush on Misaka-san. Its obvious to anyone that sees it. The way he bugs her, and the way she's annoyed by it. Its like they both have feelings for one another...but I don't mind, I guess.

I'm sure, one day Makoto-kun will see that I'm good as well. I'm not Level 5 or even Level 4 or 3. But, I'm not that bad, I don't think. I don't even know what it is I feel for him. I like him yeah, but what kind of like?

I get jealous when girls are around him. Misaka-san especially since he's attached to her. Its like they would be a good couple. When they saved people from the burning building, they worked together effectively. Like they were one. Acting as one. I couldn't do anything like that...

No! I'm not going to focus on the bad points! I am going to focus on the good points! Okay! We get along well, we make one another laugh. Every time we see one another we always have something interesting to talk about! Yeah, we do get along quite well indeed.

I was walking for about ten minutes, before I came across something I didn't want to come across.

Some thugs, standing around doing...well, I can only presume things they shouldn't. Especially with that white powder...that could be drugs. Great, and they are blocking the only path to get home for me. If I take the other way...it will take me over an hour to traverse such a thing...I don't even know what to do...

Maybe I should just walk past and hope for the best. But what if they pull a knife or something. If I had my bat, I would be feeling a little safer right now. If Makoto-kun was here...he would be able to walk me home...but he's taken Hasegawa-kun home.

Hey...maybe I could call him...

I check my phone...

Of course, its dead. Well...I will just have to go the long way and hope for the best or something. Yeah, that's the best I can do right now...

"Hey, girl." One of the thugs said, and they all turned to me. "So, what's a cute girl like you doing out at this time?"

"Heading home."

I replied in a neutral voice as they neared me. I would run, but my ankle isn't the best yet. I don't need crutches but I can't run fast or anything. Crap...maybe I should've taken Uiharu's offer on walking me home...but Uiharu would've been in danger...better me than her...right?

A man with a beard got to the left of me, and ran his fingers through my hair!

"Hey!" I snapped, pulling backwards. "Don't touch my hair! Or anywhere on me!"

"Oh, is it reserved for your boyfriend?"

"That's right." I lied through my teeth. "O-Only my boyfriend can touch me and he's a Level 4! If you don't want to make him angry, then I suggest that you leave right now! He's on his way here for your information! And he's strong! He's a partner of the Ace of Tokiwadai! The Railgun!"

I wish it was the case, but it isn't. He isn't on his way here. I don't even know where Hasegawa-kun lives, so I don't even know which way he went. And it isn't like Misaka-san or Shirai-san will be out now. Maybe Anti-skill will somehow show up in time and save me from...these people...Judgment would do...

They all laughed at me, and a man with a beanie got right in my face. Ewww, the smell of cigarettes fills my nostrils.

"Kekekeke~! So, this Level 4 is so strong huh~? He's partners with the great Railgun right? And he's going to kick our asses if we touch his girl?"

"T-That's right. He'll kick your ass. All of your asses, so I suggest you leave me alone. He wont be happy if you d-do anything to me."

One of the men pushed me against a nearby wall, and got really close. I tried pushing him away but the man simply moved closer and closer to me...Makoto-kun...come and protect...no...I shouldn't always depend on him...

"Hey girl...where's your boyfriend now?"

He stroked my face as a stray tear slipped out of my eye...

Makoto-kun...I'm scared...please come quickly...I don't want this person near me...I don't want this person to touch me...I don't want him near me...Makoto-kun...

"Kekeke, I'm going to rob you~"

.

.

.

...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

I cried at the top of my lungs! I tried to run away, but they held my arms, restraining my movements! I cried heavy tears and kept trying to move away! I don't wanna be robbed! I don't want anything to happen to me!

"Hahahahaha! Shut up idiot!"

He raised a fist and went to punch me! I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the hit.

.

.

.

...But nothing happened.

What's going on? Why wasn't I hit by this person?

I cracked open my eye...I saw that his fist was stopped just before it hit my face. Its like it is suspended in time. He looks shocked at his fist and attempts to move his arm, but it only wriggled slightly.

"M-My arm!"

"W-Whats going on with you!?"

One of the men shouted to his fellow bully. Said bully who tried to hit me tried to move again, but he was stopped by some unknown force. W-Whats going on? Why can't he move his hand?

"Good evening, thug-sans!"

A voice! Where did it come from? All of the thugs looked around and so did I. I know that voice, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. The voice rang out throughout this area...

"Over here!"

Behind the thugs! Everyone turned there and saw...

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Makoto-kun was stood there, waving at us energetically. Ooh my God! I'm saved! They can't fight a Level 4! They give Makoto-kun open eyed expressions at how completely cheerful he is, despite this situation right now.

One of the thugs look at the boy with blonde hair with a bemused smirk.

"Ara, what's going on here? Why are you here boy?"

"Well, I was on my way home when I heard someone scream "Help!" so I being the nice guy I am, came rushing to the aid of this voice. And when I got here, I saw meanies picking on a girl. If you think that's acceptable, then I'm going to have to kick your asses."

Even though he said that cheerfully, you could tell that he wasn't happy about what was happening right now. I'm not surprised really. Coming across something like this, isn't exactly something that's desirable.

One of the men walked forward, clearly amused by Makoto-kun's nonchalant attitude, and gave a small sneer.

"Its best if you ran away little boy. This is between me and the girl there."

"Ooh I see. So, are you guys like boyfriend girlfriend?"

Feigning innocence, he asked it with a cute face. The man laughed in his face.

"That's exactly it! She's my girl!"

Makoto-kun looked past him and looked at me. With his eyes, he told me that I was going to be fine. I don't know why I know that, I just do. He looked at the man in front of him before sighing.

"I see. So that's it huh. But, I could've sworn that she was my friend...and she didn't mention anything about a boyfriend...are you perhaps lying to me? If you're her boyfriend...why does she look afraid? Is there a reason thug-san?"

"Just shut up!"

He threw his fist at Makoto-kun! Makoto-kun however stuck out his hand, and the fist stopped in mid attack. The man tried to move, but couldn't move at all! Makoto-kun stopped him with his ability!

"W-What is this ability!?"

"My ability is something someone like you couldn't comprehend. All I have to do is use the opposing force. Now, I think its time to say, bye bye!"

Makoto-kun waved his hand and the thugs body started to float in the air, then Makoto-kun did a sweeping motion with his hand, which flung the thug backwards!

Bang!

Before my eyes, the thug was flung into the wall, smacking his head into the concrete, and fell unconscious! Makoto-kun looked at the other guys and walked forward.

"Time to bring the pain~"

Giggling that out, Makoto-kun rushed forward at inhuman speeds! Is this his ability at work? Is Telekinesis able to effect how fast he runs? I didn't understand it, but he appeared in front of the man who stroked my face and smiled.

"Get lost you little shit!"

The man threw a fist at Makoto-kun. But Makoto-kun bent his neck, and let the punch pass by his cheek. From dodging such a close range attack...did he use his ability to make himself faster...or the man slower...I don't even know what his ability is.

"Sorry about this, but I don't like people bullying Saten-san."

He said something that was kind, and the thug didn't like that. He pulled out a knife, and went for a slash! However, before the knife could near him, it suddenly fell to the floor, along with the holder as if it weighed too much or something!

"W-Whats this!?"

"My ability."

Then Makoto-kun stuck out his hand to the grounded man, and some kind of weird force gathered there.

Something changed around the man, and he was forced back! He hit a metal pole and he fell unconscious as well! The other man simply couldn't believe that his friend was taken down so easily.

"You little shit! That's it! You want to fight huh! Then, why don't you try my ability!?"

The last man here roared. Makoto-kun turned with interested eyes.

"Ooh? You have an ability? What's this ability then?"

"Heh, I'm a Pyrokinetic! I have the ability to manipulate fire!"

A-A Pyrokinetic...that mans a fire user huh. Makoto-kun moved towards me, and pulled me away from the man. The man created a small ball of fire in his hands, and was about to attack, but Makoto-kun put out his hand.

"Sorry, one second. I'd rather not have Saten-san get involved with this fight." He turned to me with a kind smile. "Call Anti-Skill for me? Or better yet, call Shirai and have her come here. She should be closer than the Anti-Skill, most likely. And she might come in handy if others show up."

I let a shameful look appear on my face and showed him my dead phone.

"Sorry, it died."

An understanding face was what I was met with, and he pulled out his own phone, handing it to me.

"Use mine. Shirai's number is under 'Monster' and Anti-Skill is under 'Anti-Skill' obviously. You call them for me, and I will deal with this fire starter man who hurts me all of the time with his words."

...How can he hurt Makoto-kun with his words...? N-No, I shouldn't be focusing on that right now.

"R-Right, please be careful!"

"Haha, you know me~"

Then, all of a sudden, my body felt weightless as I started moving upwards. I'd know this feeling anywhere...its Makoto-kun, using his ability! I was lifted all the way up the high wall, and he rested me on it, in a sitting down position.

He then looked at the fire guy with disinterested eyes.

"You know, I was hoping for an early night tonight since I've been up for so long now...most likely two days. But I run into low lives trying to hurt one of my new friends. I don't know about you, but that doesn't fly with me. So, either give up or I will beat you up."

The fire guy didn't reply. Instead, he flicked his wrist, sending a blast of fire at Makoto-kun. Said blonde simply took to the sky as if he's flying and avoided the attack easily!

"Showy bastard!"

The fire guy released two shots of flames at Makoto-kun. But like before, he flew in the air and evades them. Then, he made a hand gesture towards a trash can, which began moving as if it has a life of its own.

"Hyaa!"

With that little cry, the trash can was flung at the fire guy. The fire guy clicked his tongue and shot it out of the sky as if it was nothing at all.

"Heh is that all you..."

Before he could finish, Makoto-kun appeared before him and slammed a fist into his face! From the force, the man was flung back and hit a nearby tree! Wait, so he can increase his strength as well!?

W-Wait, I need to contact Shirai! I opened his phone and...on the wallpaper, there's a picture of Makoto-kun, and all of us as well. I remember taking it not long ago. Shirai, me, Misaka-san, Makoto-kun and Uiharu all embracing...wow, so he made such a picture his wallpaper huh...that means he really cares about us huh...

I dialled the number for Shirai as I watched the fight unfurl.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

The man recovered from the punch to the face and stood up, flinging fire after fire at Makoto-kun. But said guy once again missed the attacks. Its like he can make himself move faster, even when flying. I wonder how he's doing that...

[Ugh, what do you want Yuuki?]

Ooh, Shirai-san finally answered huh.

Wait...that's how she greets Makoto-kun on the phone? That's not very nice...

Ignoring that, I answered.

"N-No, Shirai-san. Its me, Saten. Y-You need to come to near my place right now."

[Eh? Saten-san? Why have you got his phone? And what's wrong?]

"T-There's not really much time to explain. On my way home, I was cornered by some thugs...and I think they might have some...for a lack of a better word, drugs on them. But before they could do anything to me, Makoto-kun showed up and started taking them out. But there's one guy left with the power over fire. Makoto-kun thought it might be a good idea if you come quickly."

[I see...tell me where you are and I will come as fast as I can.]

I then started explaining the details to her. It wasn't hard to do, but watching this fight is. That mans fire ability seems tough. He can fling out at least three fireballs at once, and once they hit something, it starts melting. The flames must be intense.

"...That's pretty much it. Come...quickly."

Even though I say that in desperation, I feel useless. If I had an ability, I could help Makoto-kun right now. Or, not even need saving in the first place. If I didn't need saving, then I could...I could be someone like Shirai-san...Misaka-san who Makoto-kun admires so much...

[Yes, I'm on my way! I'll contact Anti-Skill as well! Stay safe!]

With that, the phone disconnected thus ending the phone call. Knowing Shirai-san, she will be able to get here within a few minutes. She can Teleport after all. She'll be here soon.

"This is getting tiresome."

He announced as he continued dodging the fires of the thug. Makoto-kun lands on the ground and the man gathers a large flame.

"Why don't you burn then!?"

The fire was released! I didn't even know what was going to happen, but Makoto-kun sighed and stuck out his hand. From his hand, a little force could be seen, and it formed something...a ball? It was forming a ball that's purple...

"Take this!"

Releasing that weird ball, it went forward and crashed against the fire, causing an explosion! N-No, what's happening right now? That wouldn't be Telekinesis, right? I don't know of any ability that can do something like that, that's related to Telekinesis...no wonder Uiharu is obsessed with knowing about it.

"Did you like that? I condensed some gravitons and formed something like that sphere then. Since it hit your attack, the force behind it caused your attack to be nullified. I don't think it would really work against Misaka-sans ability though...unless it was one of her weaker attacks...not the Railgun though, not even my strongest attack could do anything against Railgun."

Gravitons...his ability...has to do with gravitons?

"W-What is your ability!?"

The man was agitated and growled at the blonde youth. Said guy simply flicked a bang out of his eyes.

"Meh, that doesn't concern you right now. But it isn't like you'll win anyway. From the control you displayed...Level 3 perhaps?"

Level 3? That's a Level 3 right now? I think Makoto-kun will be fine against a Level 3. Even then, it doesn't mean he can be not careful. A Level 3 could still do something against a Level 4. Might get the upper hand or something.

"Level 3...hmph, before Level Upper, I wasn't anything like that. But thanks to that, I have gained Esper ability...I have an ability that I will crush you with! Come on then! Lets finish this with the biggest attack!"

Level Upper...this man has used Level Upper...and it let him gain an ability? I wonder...I wonder...this Level Upper exists then. I want to find it...so I can finally achieve what I came to this city to do. Like Shirai-san, Misaka-san, Makoto-kun. They all have amazing abilities. If I could achieve something like that then...

"Did you say Level Upper then?"

"Hmph, that's exactly it. Level Upper. Thanks to that, I was able to gain this fine ability which I will burn you with!"

"Haha, I see. Then, what is this Level Upper?"

That's a good question. Even though this guy used it for bad deeds, I wouldn't. I would use it for good deeds. I would use it to help people with. I would finally gain something...it would be like my time here wouldn't be so worthless.

"I wont tell a dick like you! Come on Esper boy! Show us what a Level 4 can do! And I will show you what I can do!"

"Okay! I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"

"You'll die!"

The man stuck out his palms, gathering so much fire. If anyone was hit with such a thing, then they'd burn to a crisp! Even from here, I can feel the intense heat on my skin! Its really too hot for someone like me!

Makoto-kun has stuck out his hand as well, and some force gathered there. All around his hand, it looked like something was swirling. Even the...very space around Makoto-kun seemed to be warping...gravitons...is Makoto-kun a gravity user?

"DIE!"

At the same time the fire man released his attack, Makoto-kun did as well! They travelled at fast speeds. The mans fire attack looked hot, and as for Makoto-kun's attack...well, everything in its path is getting blown away!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A shockwave was created. But the fire was almost instantly annihilated and the attack of Makoto-kun's travelled towards the fire guy. He tried to move, but he was then stopped...the ground even cracked...Makoto-kun is weighing him down!

"You lose!"

BANG!

Like he said, the attack hit the fire guy, and he smashed against the concrete a few times before eventually stopping. From here, I can tell that he isn't going to be moving anytime soon.

W-Well, that's good. He did try and hit me after all. He shouldn't of done something like that when I haven't done anything to him.

"You was defeated by Graviton Flux. My ability is to freely manipulate the gravitons around me and up to a certain distance. Essentially, I am a Gravitymaster but I so coin the name Graviton Flux. It made quick work of you huh. Good thing you aren't Misaka-san. That attack wouldn't of worked if she used her Railgun."

Wow...Graviton Flux. That's his ability's name. His ability is to freely manipulate gravitons. I guess that he can use them to fly as well. It makes sense. He can also use his ability to help him stick to walls, by changing the gravity around him. Yeah...that's how he was able to move faster than normal as well. Decrease his personal gravity, making him light as a feather...damn, that's some ability.

Makoto-kun's ability is awesome...

"Saten-san! You okay!?"

A-And, he's changed from serious to his usual childlike demeanour. T-That's something alright. I gave a wave and nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

Suddenly, again. My body was lifted upwards and I was lowered to the ground. There, Makoto-kun looked me over before nodding to himself.

"I see I see. You're fine. I'm relieved. I thought something bad happened. I heard the cry you gave. Did they touch you or anything?"

"N-No. W-Well, not beyond stroking my face and running their fingers through my hair. I'm just glad you showed up. But why didn't you just use your ability to crush him? You can do that right?"

He scratched the back of his head as a sheepish smile appears.

"I could've, but I needed to do something. To be honest, I wanted to see what kind of ability he had. Then, I thought something was off by the way he used it. A fire user would've used their ability...better. Like they've had it longer. But when he flung fire at me, he didn't use it like a true Pyrokinetic would. It was suspicious, so I dragged out the fight to see what information he had...and it seems this Level Upper thing exists huh."

So, that's the reason huh. He wanted information...about Level Upper...so he can stop it? But I don't want it to be stopped...I want it to use...I wouldn't mistreat such a thing...

"Yuuki! Saten-san!"

Shirai-san used her ability to Teleport right inbetween us. She looked at both of us with exuberated breath.

"Shirai, you made it."

She looked at the guys on the ground...then looked at Makoto-kun.

"Your doing I suppose."

"Haha, you know me. But Shirai..."

"What?"

Makoto-kun pointed to that fire guy who's knocked out.

"That guy there allegedly used something called Level Upper to increase his ability level. I don't know if it means anything to you, but I have been hearing rumours of the recent robberies that are connected with the fire at Saten-sans school."

"Level Upper huh..." Shirai-san wondered aloud. "Yeah, there's been some reports about it lately. But until we find concrete evidence that it actually exists, it can only be passed off as hearsay."

He folded his arms, agreeing with her.

"True enough. But the way he handled his ability was...well, it wasn't what I expected. From his power, I'd say he's a Level 3. But the way he actually used it...well, I've seen Level 3 fire users before, and they fought way better than that."

"So, you're saying that he was either holding back, or he newly acquired it?"

"That's exactly it. I don't think he would hold back now, so I would guess that he only acquired it recently."

My, I didn't know it was possible. But they are actually being friendly with one another. They are actually talking very normally right now...I wonder if Misaka-san knows that they can do this...

"Anyway, I will handcuff these guys and wait for Anti-Skill. Yuuki, can you get Saten-san home?"

G-Get me home huh...Ma-Makoto-kun is going to take me home...

"N-No its-"

As I was about to argue against it, Makoto-kun wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close!

"Don't worry! I will get her home! Then, I will come back and tell you fully what I know."

"Yeah, that's what I was going to ask next. I'll wait at the dorm for you if you aren't here by the time Anti-Skill leave."

"Right! See you soon Shirai!"

"Yeah, bye."

...That was actually civilized...how did that happen? I don't know what's going on right now...but that suddenly didn't matter as he dragged away the dazed me!

We walked for a good five minutes. In that time, I kept thinking about my situation then. To an Esper, that wouldn't of been so bad. To either of my three powerful Esper friends, it would've been a walk in the park.

Yeah, a walk in the park...

"Saten-san, what's wrong?"

"N-No, its nothing. I was just thinking about why he would use something like Level Upper to do misdeeds like this?"

"That's a good question. To gain an ability would be wonderful for anyone. But remember, nothing in life is free. This Level Upper must have a consequence behind it. And that guy clearly abused it." He then took me by the shoulders. "If you ever come across it, will you tell me? I don't want you to get hurt by it."

I was stunned for words by it. He...doesn't want me to use it?

"I...I guess. But...would you...like hate me if I used it?"

It was a question that's been plaguing my mind. If I find it and use it...would he hate me?

He shook his head.

"...No, I couldn't. Its only natural to want to have an ability in this place. But it isn't everything. Remember that and you'll be fine."

He can say it so freely...but he doesn't know what its like...

"...But I don't have an ability...Makoto-kun, its easy for you to say...and I don't want to sound rude, but you have an ability. You know what its like to move things with your gravity ability. You could aid Misaka-san in fighting...you could join Judgment and save people on a regular basis. All I can do is cower and fear thugs like those guys. If I had your powers, I would've taught them a lesson."

"I understand where you are coming from Saten-san. I really do sympathize with you. Just because I have an ability, it doesn't mean I don't know what its like to be useless. But that's something you aren't. You aren't useless or anything like that. Level 0's, Level 5's. Its just a number difference. But if you're determined to have an ability, then I will be your ability."

...Eh? What does he mean? Be my ability? Is he offering to give me his ability or something? I don't know how that's possible...eh?

I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I will defend you. Use me and tell me what to do with my ability like you would your own ability. Even if its just to move furniture, which I'm pretty good at actually hehe. I might be strange, but you can have me as an ability. I'll do anything you want me to do with my ability."

"S-So...you're saying that if I asked you to...move my bed to the opposite side of the room with your ability, you'd do it?"

"Yeah~" He answered with a smile. "I don't mind if its for Saten-san! Consider me your ability from now on!"

"Hehehe~" A giggle passed through my lips. "Makoto-kun, you're so strange, you know?"

"I've been told that by many different people. So Saten-san, you going to accept me as your ability?"

I gained a bright smile, and hugged his arm, to which his face turned a bright red colour.

"Yeah! Of course! Makoto-kun is my new ability! Graviton Flux will work for me!"

"Hehe! Yeah! Although, don't tell Uiharu-san about it as its so funny when she's trying to guess what ability I have~ Her face brightens up to a place I would call the sun, and her concentration is just so adorable~"

"Haha, I wont tell Uiharu. Its funny seeing her go like that anyway~"

"Great! Now, lets get you home!"

So, walking together, we headed back to my apartment. Somehow...I don't feel so bad about not having an ability...although, I would still like one of my own. Until I develop one, I will have Makoto-kun as my ability! Graviton Flux away!

* * *

 **End chapter! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. When I typed it the first time, my computer decided to be stupid and delete it somehow, so I had to write it again. But Makoto's ability was named! And some of what he can do was shown! More of what he can do will be shown as time goes on. Well, until next time!**

 **Makoto: Mikoto, Misaki, Ruiko, Kuroko, Frenda, Kaori.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; Well, you don't have to wait anymore!**

 **Frank; That's exactly it. They love Misaka so much that they'll fight but when alone, they are actually pretty civil with one another.**

 **Dana; Hehe, that's exactly it. And well, you'll find out once Frenda appears.**

 **Guest 2; For the first one, thank you. Second, awesome. Third, poor Shokuhou. And four, here's the next one!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kuroko's determination part 1**

 **Kuroko P.O.V**

"Yuuki Makoto, Academy Cities Strongest Gravitymaster. At Level 4, he's the same Level as I am. The boy with charm, charisma, power, intelligence and other qualities a girl would be interested in. But not me, for I am not going to be drawn in by that little-"

"Kuroko!" Onee-sama interrupted my thoughts, bring my attention to her, who is sat on her bed. "Are you talking to me? Or are you having an internal monologue right now?"

Onee-sama said something appealing...no, not appealing...uncertain towards my ears.

...Did I say that out loud...?

"Eh...internal monologue..."

I mumbled out, feeling more and more embarrassed about it all.

"I see." She sighed. "If you're going to have an internal monologue, make sure that it is internal! Look, I don't want to know what you truly think about Makoto. Plus its too early to argue about it. Its only 7 in the morning. Please knock off your hate for him."

It is early, I must admit. But last night exactly wasn't the best ever. Those people, and Level Upper...I wonder what that truly is about. When questioned, we couldn't get anything out of them. Although we are still going to integrate them today.

"Sorry, Onee-sama~"

She rolled her eyes at me, and began reading her magazine again while laying on her bed, wearing nothing but her Gekota pyjama's. They are so cute on Onee-sama~ Onee-sama's body looks warm this morning...

Slurp.

Drool came from my mouth, and my eyes became stained with mirth, just like the smile I was wearing. Onee-sama's body...her growing buds...her slender hips...

"..."

When noticing me looking at her, sparks of electric went off around her! Oops! I should've known not to look at Onee-sama for too long! I don't want to be shocked today! I'm still dealing with last nights shocking! Onee-sama's love is painful like always!

But as I was saying before...

Yuuki Makoto, Academy Cities Strongest Gravitymaster. At Level 4, he's the same Level as I am. The boy with charm, charisma, power, intelligence and other qualities a girl would be interested in. But not me, for I am not going to be drawn in by that little demon. He's got the face of an Angel, but the heart of a Devil. He truly is someone you need to be careful around. Especially someone like Onee-sama. Onee-sama will fall for his cheesy lines and his cute appearance! Well not me! I know your true intentions Yuuki!

He's got a Master plan, I know he has. He wants Onee-sama, and Saten-san is already taken with him. Maybe he's after Uiharu as well...well not me! He isn't going to get me for his fantasy of having a harem! I know that's his dream, it has to be! He wants Onee-sama for himself and we're going to be his concubines! As if! There's no way I will ever turn into a lover for him!

When I glanced at Onee-sama...she seemed to be a little distant. Even last night, when I came back, she didn't even yell at me when she shocked me for trying to feel Onee-sama's budding assets.

I wonder what's on Onee-sama's mind? I haven't done anything...no more than usual anyway. Has Yuuki done something? He would do something to my precious Onee-sama. He couldn't of...hurt Onee-sama right? Nah, we all parted and she seemed fine then, but when I came back, she had suddenly shifted personality.

"Onee-sama, what's wrong?"

I decided to ask with concern for my lovely Onee-sama to break the tension that was surrounding this room. It was too cold that I was even contemplating just annoying Onee-sama so she didn't seem too down.

She looked up from her book, and glanced at me with annoyed eyes.

"Kuroko, do you think Makoto would lie to me?"

...YES! This is it! This is the time to deter her away from Yuuki! This is my chance to make his affection rating go lower and mine go higher! This is it Onee-sama! We're going to become lovers now!

...Is what I want to say, but Onee-sama is showing a really upset face right now. I can't make Onee-sama more upset than she already is. It would be cruel to Onee-sama.

"...Well, I'm not one for Yuuki topics, but I don't think he would lie to you intentionally. Why are you asking Onee-sama? Has he lied to you about something?"

"I think so...this beach trip." The beach trip of dreams for me! A weekend without him, is amazing! "He says that he's going alone. But something tells me that he's going with someone else...maybe another girl...possibly someone I don't even know about. And for some reason, its irking me."

"E-Even if he is, does it matter Onee-sama? It isn't like you're dating him, are you? He's a different person to you, Onee-sama. I wouldn't worry about it. Yuuki will most likely be going on his own as he's a manic depressing person."

I was trying to cheer Onee-sama up, but I don't think it worked if the face he's showing me is any indication.

Damn, has the chance of Yuuki going to the beach with another girl really annoyed her this much? Is it possible Onee-sama really possesses romantic feelings for Onee-sama? Wait, I mean for Yuuki! Hehe, why would she love herself...! That sounds even more terrible! Of course you should love yourself! B-But maybe not that way like that Yuuki is sure to do...Nah, I'm over thinking this!

"Kuroko...I want to know who Makoto is going with. I-It isn't like I care or anything, but knowing him, he's got caught up in something strange or someone strange, probably Shokuhou knowing her. She might even use her power on him... I just wanna know that he's fine, then I will let it go."

...When Onee-sama says things like that...it means we're going to get dragged into something...Onee-sama please don't say we are going to do some harebrained scheme...

"Onee-sama, I think that you should let it-"

"Don't tell me to let it go!" She snapped, giving me sharp eyes! "I'm only looking out for his best interests, like I would do for any other friend, that happened to be lying to me. Either way-"

Knock! Knock!

Cutting off Onee-sama was a knock at the door and if I am right, I know who it is.

Right on time as usual.

Only one person would knock at this time in the morning, and that person is the Devil himself with the Angel face. Yuuki Makoto. He's here, and most likely is going to stay with Onee-sama...all day...thank God its Friday. That means he's going tomorrow.

"Ooh, its the door. Must be Makoto."

Our thoughts coincide I see. Onee-sama was the one to open the door, after getting off her bed. She showed an interested face as the figure appeared within our sights. The blonde haired, red eyed boy also known as Yuuki Makoto.

Look at him, dressed so casually, despite the fact that its a Friday. Even if the school he attends isn't on today, and neither is ours, he still can't be nonchalant about it. Dressing in a shirt with 'Bad Ass' on it isn't hip! And the red colour makes it look like blood! Then don't even get me started on those blue jeans of his. Having that chain around his hips isn't a fashion statement! ...I can't complain about the shoes, as they are pretty awesome. But the rest of him is...is...ugh! I...uwah...

"Hey Misaka-san...you wouldn't happen to have sunscreen, would you?"

Eh? Sunscreen? He's too lazy. He has legs. Go and use them to get the damn sunscreen! I can't believe how lazy he can be sometimes! He really does make my blood boil, immensely!

"No, I don't have anything like that. Is it for your trip to the beach?"

"Yeah~" He admitted, giving a smile. "I kind of forgot to get some, and I don't want this skin to be burned. I was hoping you had some, but if you don't, then I will have to go and get some from...maybe Seventh Mist or something. Well, stay frosty~"

He turned to leave (to my everlasting joy!) but Onee-sama stopped him.

"Hold on. You said you're going to Seventh Mist, right?"

"Right. I know its early, but I have some other things to get as well, like clothes and such...so I guess we wont see one another until next week which is a bummer. Have a good weekend~"

Yes! Until next week Yuuki! Go and have fun! Go and find a girlfriend. Onee-sama might be upset but I will comfort Onee-sama with my body, and we can become lovers~! Perfect plan! Yes yes! That's the best plan in this known universe!

"Hehehehe~ Fu-Funny coincidence because I actually have to go to Seventh Mist as well~ Hey, I have an idea, lets go together~!"

...I was afraid she was going to say that, and now that she is going with him, I HAVE to go with them! I will never allow them two to be alone! They might just be 'innocently' buying things, but then hands brush together...nooo...then someone 'innocently' wraps a finger around the others finger, and that soon turns to hand holding!

H-Hand holding! No way! That's not allowed! If they hand hold then they might do other things like k-kissing! K-K-Kissing Onee-sama and Yuuki!? They'll face one another, holding one another's hands and have the eyes of love and be like...

[Misaki-san, you know that I love you, right? With all my heart, I mean.]

[That's right, because I love you as well, and not that Kuroko.]

[Bleeeeeh~ Don't say her name and give me a kiss sweet cheeks.]

[Ooh you are so lewd Makoto, but its alright since you're the one I love, my Ma-ko-to~ Definitely better than that Kuroko~]

[That's obviously, Misaka-san~ Shirai can't touch you but I most certainly can. Here's looking at you, Misaka-san~]

"Argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!"

I screamed and wanted it to be over! That is an awful nightmare! They kissed! They kissed! And groped! And groped! And smashed their bodies together! They became one! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No! Onee-sama has been tainted by the demon! Onee-sama! Onee-sama!

"Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I sobbed to myself, and lay my head on the pillow...maybe I should just give up...no I can't let it happen...Onee-sama...Yuuki...s-s-sex...together are...sex...Onee-sama and Yuuki sex...

"What the hell is wrong with you now?"

Onee-sama sounded so evil then. I'm in pain, and she's yelling at me for no reason. I didn't do anything wrong Onee-sama, I seriously didn't. But you don't see my love like I want to...

"...Nothing."

She eyed me up, before sighing and turned to Yuuki again.

"So, do you wanna go together?"

"Sure! If I can spend time with Misaka-san, then I am glad!"

Waaaaaaaaaaah! They're going to go together! That's it! I have to go as well! Even if it means that I have to spend the day with Yuuki. As long as Onee-sama isn't infected by his naughty ways, then its time well spent!

"Then, come in!"

Onee-sama is too cheerful right now in my opinion...is it okay to think Onee-sama is being this cheerful because she wants to spend the day with Yuuki? Or is it some other reason? Is Onee-sama going to go to Yuuki and become lovers...?

"Thank you~"

He sang out and walked inside. He flashes me a smile, but I know that it is fake. We're rivals in love...I know we are. I can feel it with my bones, and my heart. We're going to be enemies for along time. Only something fantastic will change our relationship.

When inside fully, he sat down next to Onee-sama on her bed, and they both smiled at one another...why are they smiling like that? Please don't be attracted to one another...

"You know, Makoto. You never said, what beach you're going too."

Onee-sama brings up, looking for any amount of deception in Yuuki's response. Since Onee-sama is doing it, then I will as well! I need to make sure that he doesn't lie to Onee-sama!

"Ooh, the beach is called Oowarai Beach. Although, since it isn't jellyfish season, I'm sure that its going to be packed. But right now is the only time I could get an reservation at a nearby hotel."

Oowarai Beach...I think that beach is just outside Academy City, maybe a few kilometres or something. Although I heard that it is quite the beautiful beach...but it is infested with jellyfish...but like he said, this time isn't jellyfish season.

"Hmmm, so that's the beach you're going to huh."

"That's right Misaka-san~ Its going to be fun, I think~"

Fun for me, fun for him. Onee-sama wont like it, but she'll eventually accept it...unless she wants us to go to this beach as well...? If that's the case...does that mean my weekend is going to be ruined? I'm going to be spying on Yuuki as Onee-sama tries to become closer and closer to him and unravel his plans with some girl that may or may not exist.

"Say, since you're going to Seventh Mist anyway, perhaps afterwards we could go out for a meal or something."

A-A meal Onee-sama!? You and Yuuki alone!? No Onee-sama! You can't do something like that! It will lead to my nightmare! I seriously will lose my mind if those two go together alone! Alone...ALONE! Onee-sama and Yuuki will be alone!? They'll go alone and then feed one another and then end up kiss feeding one another! That's what I wanna do with Yuuki! W-Wait, no! Not him! Onee-sama! I wanna kiss feed Yuuki! Ugh! I didn't mean him! Onee-sama! I wanna kiss feed Onee-sama!

"I'm going!" I shouted very loudly. "I'm going to Seventh Mist as well as I need things to get as well!"

I wont let them spend time alone! If they do...waaaaah...

They both looked at me with cocked heads.

"Oh?" Onee-sama pondered. "What do you have to get?"

A very big wall to separate you two with, that's what Onee-sama. Either that or a girlfriend for Yuuki. If that happens, then I could become closer to Onee-sama. I mean, Saten-san has the hot's for him, so if I lead her that way, and lead him to her, then I could become closer to Onee-sama.

"W-Well, clothes and things. Y-Yeah, I need some clothes to wear...some items I need to sleep with...a video camera..."

"A video camera?" Yuuki chortled. "I'm sure that's for Misaka-san, right?"

Damn him and his intuition! He knew that I was going to set it up in the stall Onee-sama uses to shower in and see Onee-sama's lovely assets, her very naked dripping wet body~

"N-No! Of course it isn't Yuuki! Don't be so weird!"

"I'm not weird. But if that's what you think then I will go along with it. So, you gonna get dressed? I was gonna go to a cafe for breakfast, and I guess I will treat you both to some breakfast!"

B-Breakfast!? H-He's going to treat us to breakfast...? That's kind of nice...but I wont be lured to him with such a thing! Never! Yuuki! Don't even think about it! Buying Onee-sama breakfast isn't going to win her heart! I should know as I already tried it!

"Ooh, that's surprising Makoto." Onee-sama amazed by his offer, tilts her head. "You actually have the money for such a thing?"

"Well, it was payday not long ago~ I got a gig where I had to use my ability to move some of the construction around the sight. Since it was tough work for the workers, they called upon me and my services, and then this morning I got a hefty check. So, no worries about the cost of it~"

Ooh yeah, I hear that he does things like that to support himself, since his parents...are no longer here. That's something I feel bad about him, since he doesn't have anyone...besides us I guess. Hey, just because I see him as a rival, it doesn't mean I don't feel for the guy.

"W-Well, if you're paying, then I could certainly go for a decent breakfast!"

"Hmph...if Yuuki is paying then I will have to use this chance."

Onee-sama and I beamed out, but for different reasons. My reason was so I could keep an eye on them without arising too much suspicion. Maybe I should call Saten-san so she can...seduce Yuuki and with my help...she'll succeed! They will be dating by this time tomorrow! Mark my words! Mark them!

"Awesome~ Then, I shall meet you in the hall!"

Quicker than lightning, he left the room, and I heard the screams of girls coming from the hall. Although I don't see why, as its pretty public knowledge amongst the students that he practically lives here. Thank God that Dorm Supervisor doesn't know about it, or we would be in serious trouble.

"Kuroko, I know that you don't need anything from Seventh Mist."

Onee-sama brought up out of the blue, staring at me with dead eyes...

"Ehehehe, that's completely untrue Onee-sama. I have things I need to collect, like shirts, and things like that. I-I wouldn't lie to Onee-sama like Yuuki would, I am sure. I have things to do as well~"

I smiled like a child and projected a sense of innocence to Onee-sama. But Onee-sama saw through my little act, and waved her body side to side as if she was giving up or something like that.

"Hmmmmm, then after Seventh Mist, Makoto and I are going to have a meal together, alone. Unless you have business at the restaurant as well."

"I do actually!" I scrambled out. "I have Judgment work to do! I am sure that something might happen at the restaurant so I, being dedicated to the cause of protection of this fair city, have to go and make sure nothing happens! After all, those recent robberies are becoming more and more of an issue!"

Good lie Kuroko! Yeah, that will do Onee-sama. I am a Judgment officer, and I do patrol around certain restaurants, ever since that horrible robbery not that long ago...although that case is being dealt with...not well I might add. We haven't gotten info on any of the gang that robbed. But that doesn't mean we will give up...

"Kuroko."

Onee-sama beckoned me to her. Ooooooooooo! Onee-sama wants to praise me on a job well done! I naturally went over to the glorious Onee-sama and stood in front of her, giving her an enchanting smile.

"Yes Onee-sama?"

She let a beautiful smile grace her beautiful face as she neared me. This is it Kuroko. Onee-sama is going to give you the best damn loving compliment that you've ever gotten. Brace yourself, get ready for the kiss as well...

"Kuroko..." Onee-sama's bright smile turned into a dark frown and zaps of electric are going off around her, as she puts both hands on my shoulders...ooh no! "I NEVER SAID WHICH RESTAURANT WE'RE GOING TO YOU IDIOT!"

SHOCK!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I was of course shocked, and left for dead on the floor...but it was well worth the pain, if I got Onee-sama's love and affection. Hehe...this is definitely one of the better mornings...

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Damn, that was one fine breakfast!"

"Hehe, I must admit that it was one of the better breakfasts I've had for awhile."

"Even I think that~"

Yuuki, Onee-sama and myself commented as we headed to Seventh Mist. The breakfast was lovely. Onee-sama had eggs and bacon, and I had the same. I don't know what Yuuki had as I don't care.

Walking through Academy City is the best, at this time of day. The large buildings don't escape my eyes, and the signs all around us. The bustling people, carrying on with their day, as if nothing is happening. Right now though, nothing of importance to anyone (but me!) is happening.

The thing being, yup everyone guesses it, Yuuki. Right now, he's walking so close to Onee-sama, as they talk and laugh with one another as if I'm not here. Onee-sama is trying to milk him for information about this beach, what times he's going, where he is staying and stuff like that.

I know Onee-sama's true objective.

Its to go and ruin his (my) weekend.

Onee-sama is doing it subtly though, I know she is. Onee-sama wants to go and see who (if anyone) is going with him. Onee-sama and Yuuki are too close right now! Dead close! I have half a mind to teleport him into a tree!

Of course I'm walking next to Onee-sama on the left...but so is Yuuki, who is on the right. Onee-sama is in the middle of us. She's in the middle of me and Yuuki. He smiles fairly, which makes Onee-sama's face turn crimson! Why can't I smile at her and she'd turn crimson!? Stupid logical things!

"Misaka-san, you know that next week, I have to go to Saten-sans school."

He does...? Why does he have to go to that school...why do I care? They might be able to love one another there, and then he will be drawn away from Onee-sama and Onee-sama will be brought to me.

"Ooh? What's that about?"

"Hehe, its a basically 'don't give up' sort of deal talk. Myself, and a couple of other Esper's of a high rank are going to the school, and tell the students how we rose up from being Level 1's and whatnot to being the Level's we are today. And of course telling them that they shouldn't give up, which they shouldn't."

Ooh...that actually sounds encouraging. Yes, certainly Saten-san could do with something like that, as would other Level 0's and Level 1's. But if Saten-san hears that from the guy she likes (which is painfully obvious!) then she might take it to heart, and make her try harder. Yeah, I'm sure that its something like that.

"Aah, I've done that once. Although, I heard one of them called me flat chested, so I shocked the little idiot. Then I was kicked out of the room, because apparently shocking people 'isn't allowed' according to the Sensei. He totally dissed me."

Reluctantly, both Yuuki and I released a laugh! Ugh, I don't want to think that something he finds funny is something I find funny! Whatever, we can have things of interest, like Onee-sama. We both have Onee-sama's interests in our hearts.

Onee-sama, seeing us both laugh stomps her foot in irritation.

"Did you have to laugh at me!?"

"Hahaha, sorry Misaka-san, I didn't mean too. It just came out involuntarily."

I didn't speak a reply, and just looked at the ground. Both of them seem so close to one another right now. Onee-sama and Yuuki are walking too close...

"Hmmmm, I suppose it isn't like you did it on purpose. I can let it slide, this once. But I think that going to Saten-sans and Uiharu-sans school for a pep talk wouldn't be such a bad idea, especially with the Level Upper rumour flying around."

Yeah...that rumour. The rumour of where you can gain Levels so quickly that its like slipping on a pair of shoes. That, isn't a good thing. There's always side effects, always.

"True enough. That damn thing is becoming more and more of a uncertainty."

He isn't wrong about that...

Looking at them right now, they're so close...and if I look closer, I could swear that Yuuki's hand brushed against Onee-sama's hand...and she isn't even showing a caring face...she doesn't care that Yuuki's hand brushed against her own hand...

But the thing is...

I can't get in the way.

If I get between them, Onee-sama would be displeased. If I try and stand next to Yuuki and try and move him away from her, Onee-sama would be sending me questioning looks which might end up with darkness involved, and I would end up losing things. Then, if we stay as we are, their hands might brush against one another's again, and they'll end up being in love with one another!

Which option do I go for!? Do I try and break them apart!? Do I stay as I am now!? Or is there another option I haven't thought of yet!? Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I need a helping hand right now! God, if you exist, send me something to break them apart! Anything! Please send me something to break them apart! Anything would do God!

"Hey everyone!"

"Shirai-san! Misaka-san! Yuuki-san!"

...And God sent me a gift in the forms of Uiharu and Saten-san! That's right, the two girls have appeared, in front of a coffee shop, with cups of coffee! Yes! Thank you God! Mwhahahahaha! Now I can use Saten-san to flirt with Yuuki and get him away from Onee-sama, hahahaha!

"Ooh, Uiharu-san, Saten-san! What a pleasant surprise!"

You can say that again Onee-sama.

We walked over and greeted one another. Uiharu is dressed in a nice floral dress today, that's white as the background colour. Saten-san is wearing a short skirt that's red, and a casual shirt, that's got straps on the shoulder, and is pink in colour. So a pink and red theme.

I took note of Saten-san who is taking curious looks at Yuuki, with red being a constant colour on her cheeks. That's it Saten-san, fall for Yuuki and I can have Onee-sama all to myself.

"H-Hello, Makoto-kun."

Saten-san muttered out with intense eyes. Yuuki showed a keen interest in Saten-sans appearance.

"Saten-san, I must say that you're looking quite cute today. Especially what you've done with your hair. Have you been to the salon recently?"

Her face flushed and she acted all shy.

"T-That's sweet Makoto-kun. And no, I did this on my own. Is it that good?"

That's right my puppets, flirt with one another. Do it for Kuroko now. Be with one another and kiss and stay away from Onee-sama. Good puppets. Be the best puppets around, and make out with one another...

"But of course!" Yuuki grinned, thumbing her up. "You look dazzling Saten-san! I can't believe you did that on your own. It looks really professional."

"A-Ah, you're such a flirt~" She flirted back~! "Also, you look nice, to say the least~"

"Well, I try. At least someone notices the effort I put in."

...Effort my butt. You just threw them on didn't you Yuuki? No, I need to do something about this. Push them together...push them together huh...alright. Uiharu and Saten-san are here...I can...

"Hey!" I cried out happily. "Saten-san! Uiharu! We're going to Seventh Mist, and I'm sure that you would want to come along!"

Onee-sama gave me a dark look as Yuuki smiles happily. Sorry Onee-sama, but this is for your best interests after all. I need to keep you apart...I don't wanna lose Onee-sama to Yuuki of all people.

"Kuroko..."

Onee-sama was about to scold me, when Yuuki winked.

"That's a great idea Shirai! Yes, come along Saten-san, Uihaku-san! ...Crap, I meant Uiharu-san."

Thank God! Well done Yuuki! You're playing right into my hands! Good boy! You're doing me a great service right now! All you have to do is make this a little easier on me! Maybe you could just make the moves on Saten-san yourself. That would be extremely perfect.

"Awesome~"

"I can't wait! It will be fun!"

Onee-sama looked down at the replies of Saten-san and Uiharu. Geez Onee-sama, it isn't like we don't hang out with Yuuki all of the damn time. We see him more than we see our parents. We see him, more than we see classmates.

"Awesome sauce~ Lets go then~"

That's right Yuuki. Operation get Yuuki and Saten-san together starts now.

We all begin walking together. It goes from right to left with Saten-san at the end, then its Yuuki, then Onee-sama, then me and finally Uiharu. This lineup couldn't be any better, without Onee-sama being angry about it.

Along the way to Seventh Mist, I noticed that the lovers were getting closer and closer~ Yuuki would tell a joke, and Saten-san would laugh, and she would occasional hold his arm, then realize she's doing it and become all flustered and let go.

Uiharu as expected kept asking Yuuki about his ability. I would tell her...but for once, I agree with Yuuki in the respect that I think its funny when she's trying to guess it~ She gets such a flustered face, and ends up gaining teary eyes, but doesn't cry.

Onee-sama on the other hand...didn't look too happy. She kept looking at Yuuki and Saten-san and because they were talking so much, she couldn't get an edgeways in. She was able to say something's but Yuuki and Saten-san really do look like a good couple, not like Onee-sama and him.

He's a beast, and she's a Princess. She's kind, caring, cute and amazing! He's crude, crude and crude. There's no other way to describe him. He flirts with Onee-sama and as if that will be allowed when I'm around.

But through all of that, Onee-sama didn't look happy in the slightest. She didn't look happy about it at all. Maybe she doesn't want Yuuki and Saten-san to develop any feelings for one another.

Although when she looks at me...its cold Onee-sama. Please show some brightness right now, not coldness, as it scares me Onee-sama. It really does and I don't know what's going to happen when it does...

Once reaching Seventh Mist...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOOK MISAKA-SAN! A CHILD IS SMOKING!"

A-A child is smoking!? What does he mean!?

When I looked at his extended finger...I saw a pink haired girl, who has a cigarette in her hand! Oooooooooooooooh! That's too awful! Kids nowadays are getting more and more into filthy habits!

"Ooh crap! And her parents are letting her smoke!?"

"That's awful! Someone has to go and stop her!"

Both Onee-sama and Saten-san edged forward so I went with them, Uiharu and Yuuki bringing up the rear. She looks innocent, smoking in the designated smoking area, but she's a little girl. I don't care how old she is. A little girl shouldn't be smoking!

Getting to her, Yuuki takes it upon himself to take the cancer stick out of her hand, and threw it to the floor as a flabbergasted look appeared on the little girls face.

"W-What are you doing!?"

The little girl cried out and attempted to take her cigarette back...

STOMP!

Yuuki, mercilessly crushed the cancer stick with his foot, and pointed a finger at the little girl who looks like she is about to cry.

"Now you listen to me little girl, smoking is wrong at your age. If you choose to smoke later in life, then that's your deal, but a girl of...I guess 10 or something shouldn't be smoking. I'm afraid I'm going to have to alert your parents."

"M-My parents...?"

Eh? Why did the little girl sound more confused than angry then...? Meh, I wont worry about it.

"That's right little one." Saten-san added, standing next to Yuuki. "Your parents need to be told of the crowd you've been getting into. Smoking for a 10 year old will lead to some serious health problems down the line."

"Saten-san is right." I agreed, getting into the little girls face with a serious look in my eyes. "You can't smoke, as it is wrong. If you're being pressurized by people, then Judgment can help you with it."

"B-But I'm not being pressured into it..."

When she tried to explain, Onee-sama in her glory got close to her, and flicked her forehead! The little girl recoiled with an "Ow!" but Onee-sama simply adopted a serious face.

"Oi, look girl. Smoking is wrong, and if you don't stop, the bogeyman will come after you, and steal you away in the dead of night. He likes little girls that smoke, so if you continue, he'll come for you, and take you away to his castle where he cooks little smoking girls."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The little girl burst out crying! Ooh crap! Now it looks like we are bullying a little girl! We all (besides Uiharu for some reason) have crowed around her, and have made her cry! We're horrible! But she needs to be told!

"Ooh please don't cry little girl." Yuuki bent low, and patted her head. "Its alright. We aren't bullying you. We're just concerned about you, that's all. Being a smoker means you're a Joker, you know? Smoking will lead to complications in later life, and you wanna grow big and tall, right?"

"Waaaaaaaaaah! My cigarette! I didn't even get to finish it!"

For reasons unknown, the little girl hugged Yuuki! To say that we all were surprised would be an understatement. But Yuuki's face right now is so priceless. Its a mixture of worry and fear...I can see why Yuuki...

"God, this can't get any worse..."

Onee-sama sighed, raising a hand to her forehead.

I would have to agree Onee-sama...this can't get any worse, at all.

"So little girl, where are your parents? And what's your name?"

"M-My parents aren't here...I was only going to buy some cigarettes, but you bad people took it away from me...meanies. As for my name, its Tsukuyomi Komoe. But call me Komoe-sensei~!"

K-Komoe-sensei!? What is wrong with this little girl!? She thinks she's a Sensei now!? And at what school is this!? Preschool perhaps!? Haha, that might be the only logical explanation...

"H-Hold on!" Yuuki spluttered out. "Your name is Tsukuyomi Komoe-sensei, right!?"

...Eh? Why does he suddenly sound nervous? He couldn't possibly know this little girl, right? Nah, he couldn't possibly know the little girl at all! Even I don't know who that is!

"That's right teenage boy!"

She replied with enthusiasm. Hearing that, Yuuki's eyes shot open really wide...ugh, what's with the creepy face Yuuki? Don't tell me that you're after little girls now...are you a Lolicon Yuuki?

"You're that Loli-sensei I've heard about!"

Slip!

We all face faulted! Loli-sensei!? What the hell is that!?

"Makoto, mind explaining?"

Onee-sama stamped her foot with irritation, but Uiharu came between them, and flashed a smile.

"I thought I knew her from somewhere! She's one of Academy Cities Seven Wonders! She's...Komoe-sensei who looks like a child, but she's easily past her 30's. This is her!"

S-So, she really is a Sensei!? If not only Yuuki but Uiharu is saying it as well...this little girl is actually a Sensei and is much older than us!? H-How is that possible!? Have they perfected stopping cellular aging!?

"Ooh God! I never thought I would meet you Komoe-sensei! I've been looking into rumours, and you're one of them!"

"Oooh! Even I've heard that rumour!"

Saten-san chirped after Yuuki as we all stare at the mini-sensei. This can't be happening, right? This girl is actually a Sensei, and she looks...well, she looks like she is about to cry...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The mini-sensei ran away with teary eyes...great, now I feel like crap. She migh've been a little-sensei, but she looked like a little girl...how are we supposed to deal with something like that.

"W-Well, that was certainly interesting..."

Saten-san whimpered out as the departing little girl disappears from our sights. That was...certainly different to usual. For once, I can't blame Yuuki for this, as I also got lost in the little girl Sensei.

"Y-Yeah..." Uiharu agreed, bowing her head sadly. "Lets just go into Seventh Mist."

Agreeing wordlessly, we all headed into Seventh Mist. Yuuki and Saten-san were talking as were Uiharu and I. Onee-sama however was looking at Yuuki with a strange gaze to them eyes of her.

As I watched Onee-sama curiously, she watched Yuuki and Saten-sans interactions. It was nice, seeing them doing things like this together. Even if it wasn't for my ulterior motive, I genuinely think that Saten-san and Yuuki are good for one another.

"Hey, so what do you need first Makoto?"

Onee-sama interrupted the conversation between Saten-san and him with an irritated tone.

"W-Well, I guess sunscreen, and then clothes perhaps. Maybe I will buy one of the latest books by my favourite author~ What about you?"

By favourite books, he means manga. Such a nerd, an annoying nerd at that. I would never see Onee-sama reading something as childish as manga~!

"S-Something similar, besides the sunscreen that is. My romance manga comes out today, so I will have to stop by there as well."

R-Romance manga!? Onee-sama reads romance manga's!? Onee-sama is the best~ She reads romance manga's so we can romance one another~ She wants to make me her lover~!

"Romance manga?" Saten-san wondered aloud. "Misaka-san reads such manga's?"

"S-So~?" Onee-sama got defensive, raising her arms and crossing them. "I can read such things. It doesn't mean I get tips off them or anything! Y-Yeah, I just read them for..."

"Hehe~ Misaka-sans dark side includes romance manga~"

Yuuki giggled out to the nervous looking Onee-sama. Onee-sama's eyes were getting a little wetter than they would usually. Onee-sama! Yuuki! That little idiot has made Onee-sama upset!

"I-I just like them, that's all! Like when they get together. I find the suspense and the twists interesting. But you like strange manga as well!" Onee-sama asserted herself, giving off an evil aura. "I see what you read, and some of that is scary!"

"How is it scary?" Yuuki feigned innocence. "I just like reading the parts to see if they're going to die or live. I like that one manga about high school kids that have to face zombies...although I think that's on a hiatus or something..."

A manga about zombies and high school children huh. Only Yuuki would be able to enjoy that. Yeah, someone twisted and weird, into people dying constantly. Sounds like a typical Yuuki thing.

"Hmph, and you dare complain about my reading habits. I'm going to guess that this manga has ecchi elements. Am I right Makoto?"

Onee-sama sent a daring smirk towards Yuuki who's face turned a cute pink colour...wait, did I just think Yuuki was cute!? Yuuki!? God! I must be going insane! Its spending time with Yuuki, that's the problem!

"W-Well, of course it does. Most manga's do nowadays. But I don't read it for that."

Says the perv with a blush on his face. Its so obvious that he does read it for such things. Onee-sama wouldn't read pervy manga's...right? Onee-sama...nah, Onee-sama wouldn't read such filth, I know it in my heart.

"Of course you don't." Onee-sama sweatdropped, eyeing the passerby's with keen interest. "Damn, it seems pretty busy huh. We best make a move before it gets too crazy."

Agreeing with Onee-sama, we all started walking through the bustling shopping mall. Damn it really is packed today, isn't it?

"So, you're going to the beach tomorrow, Makoto-kun?"

Saten-san started, eyeing up Yuuki who remains oblivious as always to Saten-sans ever growing romantic feelings.

"Right~ I am going tomorrow. Just gotta get something's and then I'm heading off~"

He replied, as we wondered through this large shopping centre.

"Haha, well if its swim trunks, then I could help~"

Pervert...wait, why do I care? Let them go underwear and swim wear shopping. When she said it, Onee-sama's eyes narrowed considerably...why Onee-sama? Don't think about him in trunks...think about me in a swimming costume!

"That's right~" Onee-sama sang out, turning around her whole attitude. "I also have to pick out a swimming costume, f-for various reasons that I'm not going to discuss!"

For some reason, Onee-sama's face turned a shade of pink when she said that. Hmmmm, why would...no, she's thinking of getting a costume so we can go to the beach!

"Eh? Why Misaka-san?"

"B-Because I do!" She replied with a flabbergasted face. "I don't have to tell you everything!" Then, her angry face dropped and she smiled. "B-By the way, Makoto. You think you could get me a soda?"

A soda? Why would Onee-sama want him to get her a soda...ooooooooooh! Its so they can share it and get an indirect kiss! Not on my life!

"Eh...I guess so, since you asked so nicely. Does anyone else want a drink?"

"Sure! You're so nice Makoto-kun."

"Hehe, if its Yuuki-san, then I don't mind having a soda as well."

"Hmmmm, perhaps a soda wouldn't be so bad."

Saten-san, Uiharu and I gave him our orders. It isn't like he minds doing such things, since he can just use his damn ability to lift all the drinks. If he wanted, he could lift us all around this place no problem.

Taking off to the nearest drink dispenser, Onee-sama turned to us all.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'm going to the beach tomorrow."

I knew it! Onee-sama, you don't have to go to the beach because its a place where I will end up crying...

"Why Misaka-san?"

"Because I'm sure that he's going with someone." Onee-sama gently explains, answering Saten-sans question. "Makoto, is going on a trip with some girl, I know he is. Now, I'm not saying I'm jealous or anything, because I'm not, I just want to know who he is going with, that's all. And if he isn't going to tell me, then going has to be the next solution. Even if only to see what kind of girl he seems to be infatuated with..."

Onee-sama is taking this way too seriously. Yuuki can go, and we can stay and don't forget the Dorm Supervisor, I'm sure she wont let us go...oooh, no. She's not thinking about going and leaving me here to cover!? We're going to get in trouble!

"Now that you mention it...he has been secretive about it...perhaps we should go..."

Saten-san got into a thinking position as Uiharu sighs.

"Do I have to go?"

""No!""

Surprisingly (or not?) they both replied to Uiharu who cowers away. Good thinking Uiharu...right now I feel like cowering away myself. Usually being next to Onee-sama fills me with joy, but right now its filling me with fear...

"Onee-sama, I can go right?"

""Denied!""

Uwah! They both responded with evil intentions! I can't go! No! I have to go! If its Onee-sama, then I have to go and make sure Yuuki doesn't do anything strange!

Push!

Suddenly, someone bumped into me...a nun? A nun that looks around 20 or something...strange. What's a nun doing in a place like this...although that bag looks suspicious...

"Ooh, sorry about that."

I eyed up this nun...hmmmm, she seems to be a little strange...

"No no~ Don't worry about it~"

A weird face appeared on hers, as she walked away...hmmmm, what a strange thing...well, I guess it doesn't matter. The thing that matters is Onee-sama going to the beach, with Saten-san to follow Yuuki who may or may not be going with a girl and will end up doing ecchi things no doubt if she exists.

"So Saten-san, you're my partner in this huh."

"That's right Misaka-san, although could you not put it like that? Anyway, Makoto-kun is going with some girl, and it might lead to love...n-not that I care about such things, I just care about Makoto-kun's well being. This girl might not be the right person for him."

"E-Exactly Saten-san. We're really only protecting him from heartbreak. As his friends, we can't let his heart be broken by this evil Devil woman! She'll break his heart and we'll have to comfort him or something."

Are they trying to convince themselves that they aren't doing anything like stalking him? Its not like they have any evidence anyway! For all we know, he could be actually going alone and this is just pure conjecture.

Uiharu and I share a look as fire appears in both of their eyes...ehehe, that's really scary guys...Onee-sama, Saten-san, please stop scaring me...this is ME we're talking about and you're scary!

"That's exactly it Misaka-san! Makoto-kun will get heartbroken by this bit...person and I don't want to see him upset. So our mission is to follow Makoto-kun to the beach and see who this girl thinks she is and put a stop to her advances on Makoto-kun!"

"Right, we have to stop it. This girl can't be allowed to be near Makoto. He's naive when it comes to things like this. Of course this thing...woman has taken advantage of his innocence in all of this, and has made him her personal servant...!"

"Misaka-san!" Saten-san cried out! "Makoto-kun is this woman's slave now!?"

"Its the only conclusion I can thing of, Saten-san. Makoto being secretive is strange, very strange. For as long as I've known him, he's never been like this. He's always been up front with things like this. But if he's suddenly lying, then something must've happened. And being a woman's slave is the only conclusion I can think of."

Really...that's the ONLY conclusion Onee-sama? Aren't there any OTHER conclusions you can think of!?

"Here we are~!"

He came back, Yuuki that is, and showed a happy face. Drinks floated around him as he walked over to us. Onee-sama and Saten-san stopped their talking's almost immediately and showed fake happy faces. He handed them to each of us, as we thanked him. I had too, since he bought them.

"So, what did everyone talk about when I was away?"

Both Saten-san and Onee-sama shrugged.

""Nothing.""

A-And they are doing it together again. They answered at the same time. How did they do that?

"O-Okay, that was a little strange. Are you both okay?"

""Fine.""

And they did it again! How are they so in sync with one another!? That was...wow, I didn't know they could do something like that. Maybe its because...they both don't love Yuuki, do they!?

"Y-You sure?"

""We're sure.""

O-Okay that's strange. How are they doing that!? It must be a secret between those two! Ooooooh! I need to keep him away from Onee-sama! He might infect Onee-sama with his strangeness!

"R-Right, then lets go!"

"Yeah, Makoto. Lets go."

Onee-sama said resolutely, and with determination in her eyes. Onee-sama...you can't possibly be thinking...Onee-sama please don't do anything strange with Yuuki...you can't...

Like that, we all looked around the mall together. During the walk, I set up situations with Saten-san and Yuuki...but they didn't go to plan. When I pushed them together, Onee-sama ripped them apart. When I tried to make them sit next to one another on a bench, Onee-sama was right there, and sat next to him.

When I tried to make Yuuki and Saten-san link arms, Onee-sama got in the middle and smiled cutely. Even though I thought it was cute, I can't get over the fact that Onee-sama really doesn't want Yuuki and Saten-san together.

Every trick and attempt I tried, Onee-sama was able to come up with a counter strike. How Onee-sama accomplished this, I had no idea. Its like Onee-sama had some power to do with the mind. Its like she read my thoughts and made them go against me.

Plus, there's the whole asking him lots of questions about his trip, which he answered, but you could tell he was holding something back during it, like he was lying. He isn't a very good liar to say the least.

But there was something that felt strange...that nun. I saw her a number of times, and each time I saw her, I saw that her bag had decreased in weight...although I shouldn't be suspicious, I can't help but think that something was going on with that nun.

However, I wont think about it. I'm sure that I'm just over thinking it. Yeah, I'm over thinking it. A nun wouldn't be a strange person and wouldn't be able to harm a fly...unless the nun isn't really a nun...

* * *

"Ooh wow, I got everything I needed."

Yuuki cheered holding up bags. I could only rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"Hehe, yeah. You got everything then Makoto?"

"Hmmmm, think so. Did you get everything you wanted, Misaka-san?"

She nodded and smiled. Onee-sama's smiles are actually really cute. Saten-san then gets between them, sparks going off between her, and Onee-sama's eyes. Its been like that for awhile now...

"Hey, Misaka-san. Did you know that..."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!]

The whole mall shook! An explosion rang out in my ears! By instincts, we all clinged to the only male here...

Yuuki. We all clinged to Yuuki who looked happy about it.

I didn't mean too, but it was because I was frightened! Something exploded...and the whole mall was shaking, but seems to have stopped now. If I'm right, the explosion happened above us.

But an explosion here? Why would anyone have an attack here? Seventh Mist is a great place. Why would anyone destroy it...? And the people that are around are panicking. We're Judgment Officers, we need to keep a cool head.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!]

Another one! Another explosion! Who's doing this!?

CRASH!

This time, a portion of the roof collapsed, but before I could do anything, Yuuki used his ability, moving the roof that fell to the ground beside us safely. Yuuki, he just saved us. I could've teleported us out of here, but he saved us with his ability.

"I-Its okay everyone...don't worry. I'm sure that this is just...just don't worry, I will protect you."

He mumbled out, with a bright red face...hmph, I bet you're loving this, aren't you? All of these girls clinging to you, I bet you really are happy about this...right Yuuki? When I let go, I felt my face burning red slightly. I can't believe I hugged him rather than Onee-sama.

But its a common reaction, isn't it? In times of peril...usually people go to the strongest looking person around. Onee-sama might be the strongest person here, but Yuuki has muscles and does work out a lot...n-no! Yeah, it was just an involuntary action.

"I-I'm sorry Yuuki, I didn't mean to do that."

I apologized with an reluctant stutter. Damn it, why does it sound like I am saying it like an innocent maiden!? I can only say that to Onee-sama! Not Yuuki!

"Don't worry Shirai, its alright. As long as you're safe that is."

...As long as I'm safe...w-what an idiot. Hmmm, must be because, despite the fights we have, we are friends so it isn't completely impossible to think that he doesn't want me to be harmed...well, I'm the same.

"W-What the hell is going on!?"

Saten-san wondered, looking around, clinging to Yuuki tightly. Hehe, now only my plan works? Really, my plan works in the middle of an attack? That's so ironic. During normal times, they don't do anything but during an attack, they hug one another...but these explosions...

My only conclusion is...

"A bombing?"

"It has to be Uiharu." I continued, after agreeing. "Something...no, make that someone in this mall is making bombs go off. A person is here, and is causing trouble and could possibly hurt people. And as Judgment Officers..."

"Makoto! Lets go! Through the roof"

"You got it Misaka-san!"

"Don't leave me out!"

Before I could finish, Yuuki used his ability to lift him and Onee-sama up through the collapsed roof, with Saten-san holding on tightly despite Yuuki telling her its dangerous! Geez! What are they doing!? Onee-sama and Yuuki might be fine, but Saten-san doesn't have an ability! If this is a bombing then she's in danger! In fact, they are civilians, and they should run away!

"S-Shirai-san, what should we do!?"

That's a good question.

What do we do here? Do we go and get everyone out? Or do I go after the others? Should I worry about the public or Onee-sama more? No, Onee-sama is a Level 5, and she's backed up by a Level 4 right now with Saten-san tagging along.

And there's the public to worry about...but Onee-sama and the others might need me to get Saten-san out of there. However, the public are also in danger. What to do?

If I could find the one responsible then I could knock him/her out and stop these explosions. Yeah, that would be the best, considering that only two explosions has already made this building dangerous. It looks like its central structure is being attacked. If that happens, then this whole place could come down, leveling everything and killing everyone inside.

Right, I need to get to the one responsible for this.

"Panicking isn't going to help." I sighed, looking around at the scared people. I got out my Judgment armband and attached it straight away. "Uiharu, we're Judgment Officers, so we can't panic. I'm going to go and find the cause of these bombings, you get everyone out of here. Direct them to the exits, then leave yourself."

"B-But what about you?"

"Onee-sama and Yuuki are there. Both high ranking Esper's. Even if they aren't apart of Judgment, they are a Level 5 and Level 4. I couldn't ask for better backup. And don't worry about Saten-san, I'm sure that she will be fine with Yuuki. After all, he's protected her thus far, right?"

She nodded but looked unsure. It was obvious what was going through her head right now. She was worried for her friend, and so was I. Onee-sama, Yuuki, and Saten-san are my friends as well. I couldn't bear if anything happened to them.

So I rested my hands on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look.

"You got this Uiharu?"

"Y-Yes, I have this. You go and find the culprit."

"Leave it to me."

Saying that, we parted ways. Uiharu went to help the people and I teleported away.

I teleported upwards, arriving just to the side of the hole that was made just before. Looking left and right, I saw people running down the stairs to safety...but which way do I go?

Is it right or left...? Either way, I don't know which way to go. I have to make a judgment and hope its the right way...which way did Onee-sama and the others go? If I knew that then I could follow after them...

No no! I'm a Judgment Officer, I will know which way to go. All I have to do is work out the basics. If I go left, it will take me to the food court, but if I go right, it will take me to the lingerie shop (not that I've ever been in really hehe!). But if its odds, then I wouldn't bet on the right path...

Wait...to the left...I see something.

On the ground...I recognize that flower...its the one from Saten-sans hair. I would recognize it anywhere! Right, so they went to the left!

"I'm coming Onee-sama!"

I cheered, rushing through the halls of this crumbling mall!

As I ran, I directed people to escape while getting closer and closer to Onee-sama. I can feel it in my heart! She has to be this way! And I'm sure the other two are with her as well. And with luck, the culprit is going to be here as well.

While I was running, the reason of this attack kept going around in my mind. I couldn't work out why someone would do this. Why attack such a place? Has this person been wronged by a shopping mall or something? If that's it...then that's completely stupid!

I ran for a few minutes, and teleported when I came across a couple of people or objects blocking the path. Eventually though, arriving at the food court, I see Onee-sama, Yuuki and Saten-san stood there! I found them! But...their eyes look strange...like they are staring at something disbelieving. What are they...nah, I don't care at the moment!

"Onee-sama!" I teleported next to them, and gave a curious look. "Why are you just standing here?"

They didn't speak, and just pointed forward. I turned my gaze that way...

A person is stood there, looking at us with a strange gaze.

The person is...

That nun! That nun from before, and she has some kind of device in her hand...is that for the bombs!? Its a nun that's doing this!? Ooh God! It would have to be a nun, wouldn't it!?

"Hehehehehe!" She laughed loudly, holding up a switch. "As soon as I flip this switch, this place goes up in flames! And this isn't the beginning! You all will die and then more and more places will be destroyed!"

This nun is going to destroy the place huh...

No way! If that nun does that, people will get hurt! If that happens then...I don't even want to think about what's going to happen!

But I'm frozen right now.

Not literally, but frozen inside. If I attack a nun...would I go to Hell...? I'm not one for believing in such things, but going to Hell for stopping a nun would be a pretty bad deal.

"Hehehe...Yuuki, go and take the nun out."

I chortled unevenly. Hey, if its about who's going to Hell here, I played the odds. I don't want Onee-sama to go to Hell, and I have no idea if that nun is an Esper so Saten-san might get hurt. He's powerful enough to take on most Esper's and then there's the whole Hell thing...he'd most likely love being the ruler of Hell...

"A-Are you freaking insane!?" He screamed, shaking his head rapidly. "I'm not attacking a nun! Misaka-san, you're a Level 5, everyone's idol. I think you should attack the nun."

"W-Why me!?" Onee-sama spat back with fear. "I don't want to go to Hell! I'm not attacking! No way! Makoto, you go and hit the nun! Or Kuroko! One of you two go and punch the nun!"

""I'm not punching a nun!""

Well, at least we agree on something for a change. If we aren't going to do it...

We all turned to the Level 0 who looks at us with shocked eyes.

"No way! I'm not attacking a nun! I want to go to Heaven! And you're powerful Esper's. Go and do something about that nun! One of you go and crack that nun across the jaw before all of us die!"

Ooh! Damn it! She's not going to do it! I don't know if I could attack a nun! It would be terrible! It would be absolutely awful! How can we attack a nun!? It will land us in jail!

"Look, who is the most likely one who's going to Hell here? If we figure that out, then that person is going to fight the nun, no questions."

Perfect as always Onee-sama and now everyone turn to Yuuki...go ahead everyone...no, don't turn your heads this way...go towards Yuuki...not me...no, don't go towards me...

...Why are they all turning to me? I-I'm not the one who's going to go to Hell! Ooh come on! They aren't serious right now, right!? They don't think its ME that's the most likely one that's going to Hell, right!? It can't be right, can it!?

"W-Why is everyone looking at me!?"

I voiced it, with rage! I am not the most likely to go to Hell! They must be insane if they think its something like that! I wont be going to Hell for these people! Onee-sama maybe but not the other two!

"Its got to be you Shirai-san, you're the one who is most wicked."

"Yeah, like Saten-san said. You're the badass Shirai."

"Hehe, go ahead Kuroko. This is a perfect chance to show your stuff."

I can't believe I'm hearing this. I expected those two traitors to sell me out, but for Onee-sama to do such things...I can't believe Onee-sama is going to do such things. Onee-sama and I...Onee-sama...

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT HITTING A NUN! SOMEONE ELSE DO ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!"

My tears flowed down my eyes like a stream, a heavy stream at that. Why can't they just stop picking on me!? I'm the one that's always the butt-monkey! I don't want to be the butt-monkey anymoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone just looked at one another, and looked at the nun in turn. None of us wanted to hit a nun, because we don't want to be judged by God. If we attack his follower, wont we be judged when we die? I don't wanna go to Hell! People like me will suffer in Hell!

"Ugh...fine!" Saten-san jumped up, and grabbed a nearby bat. "I will do it. Although when we get up there, you three better vouch for me that I'm doing this to save a lot of people, and not to disrespect God or anything." She took a step forward as we nodded. "You're a bunch of cowards and I hate everyone of you."

She said and went forward as we cried. The nun looked at her with bemused eyes.

"Ara, so a girl with a bat is going for me?"

She had a mirth smile on her face, and laughed with that same mirth. She must think that Saten-san wouldn't be able to do anything since she isn't a Level 5 or 4 like we are.

Saten-san however surprised us, and charged forward with the bat!

"DIE NUN!"

BANG!

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

Oooh crap! She rushed the nun and swung the bat, hitting the nun across the jaw! The nun's face twisted as blood came from her mouth! The nun went to the ground and did a sweep kick for Saten-san. But Saten-san jumped and avoided the kick, then she brought down her bat!

BANG!

Saten-san missed the nun who slid out of the way, but she did make a sizeable dent in the floor. She took up her bat, resting it on her shoulder and faced the nun who scrambled to her feet, and had a fearful look on her face.

"This is it nun, I'm going to so take you out!"

Saten-san ran at the nun again, bat in hand, ready to take a swing!

"Ooh please piss off!"

The nun ducked the swing, and ran away! She's running away!? She's the villain this time and she's running!? Is she not an Esper after all!? What do we do about that!? Why is she attacking here if she doesn't even have the power to back up her attack!?

"GET BACK HERE NUN!"

Saten-san...in a few words, lost it and chased the nun. Said nun started crying each time the bat wielding mental patient swung that bat! Her bat broke a number of objects, including a table, chairs, cash registers, windows and other things.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"HAHAHA! I DON'T THINK SO!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

BANG! BANG! BREAK! CRASH! BANG!

Ooh I can't watch this. Its horrid. A poor nun is getting assaulted by a middle schooler. Saten-sans really going for it today huh. She wont even let up a little. She's swung high, low, mid section and everywhere. She's most likely broken most things in this stores level now.

"This is...I don't know what this is! Makoto, Kuroko! What is this!?"

"You've got me Misaka-san. I don't know what this is."

"Onee-sama, please don't ask questions. It will effect our mental health if you do."

We three sighed in unison and watched the 'fight' unfurl. Although when I say 'fight', its totally a one sided thing. The nun is crying and screaming, and Saten-san is laughing like...well, Yuuki called her Satan-san sometime ago, and that could be used to describe what she is like right now actually.

The nun tried to fight back with mediocre fighting forms, but Saten-san ducked and weave through all of the punches and kicks, and kept knocking back the nun. This is...I can't even begin to describe this one. I haven't a clue on what my report is going to be.

"W-What!? You've gotten me cornered!?"

True to the nuns words, Saten-san had cornered the nun, who looks worse for wear. Literally, she's not going to be walking for awhile after this. I kind of feel for her, doing this. But if Saten-san can take her, then she would've lost to us Esper's.

"That's right you nun. You think its okay to hurt people?"

"I was doing it as Gods herald?"

Even she didn't sound convinced by it then. This nun is completely crazy...I'm getting suspicious of her connection to the almighty lord now. I don't think she is connected to God at all...

"Please just put an end to this before I lose my mind."

Yuuki cried out. For once, I'm with you Yuuki. This is painful to watch, never mind if you are that nun. This is just...oooh God, this isn't even something I want to think about.

"Ooh...is it okay if I kind of enjoyed seeing Saten-san do that to the nun?"

...No Onee-sama, that's not okay. I love you and everything, but that's not okay. You can't enjoy this, as it isn't supposed to be enjoyable. This is supposed to be a terrorist or something. But this person is...I don't know what this person is. Something beyond normal.

"Misaka-san, you ask yourself that and see what happens?"

Onee-sama mumbled to herself as per Yuuki's request...then hung her head low and sobbed to herself. Onee-sama, I feel like crying as well.

"Alright nun. Are you going to give up, or do I have to hit you?"

She threatened the nun who burst out crying.

"Please don't hit me!" She cowered, crying to herself. "I give up! I give, please don't attack me anymore! I'm freaking scared right now! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything like this! I don't wanna be hit anymore!"

Saten-san smirked, and lowered her bat, as a sigh of relief came from the nun.

"Good. Shirai-san, I think she's ready."

"R-Right..."

I was uneasy about this at best. How can I do this anymore...? Arresting a nun is something that will definitely put me on Gods bad list. Although I'm hoping that this nun is just a fake.

I walked over, getting out the handcuffs for this crazy ass nun.

"I'm arresting you for criminal damages and-"

"Hahahahahaha!" Before I could finish, the nun pulled something out. What she pulled out was...a switch! "You think you got me, well I don't think so! I'm going to blow this place to smithereens! Say goodbye to your lives!"

Ooh no! She's going to press the button!

"Stop-"

Beep!

Before I could stop her, she pressed the button!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Kuroko! Saten-san!"

"Shirai! Saten-san!"

As an explosion went off, I saw the ground crumble beneath my feet and when I was about to teleport, a sharp pain to my head occurred and my vision blurred. I can't move my body...I'm stuck with nothing but lights dimming and fleeting away...

"Shiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

The last thing I saw was a flash of blonde, and something wrapped around me in protection...what was that...what's protecting me...?

* * *

 **End chapter! And on a cliffhanger as well! What's going to happen to Kuroko and the rest of them? Well, until next time!**

 **Makoto: Mikoto, Misaki, Ruiko, Kuroko, Frenda, Kaori.**


End file.
